A Single Touch
by The Slaughter Jackal
Summary: Millie's whole life she watched people around her find love People getting to touch one another, and to be happy without anything holding them back When Sookie finds out she can't hear Vampires,it brings a miracle like no other to Millie She can finally be someone with out seeing the most horrible things, and she was going to take advantage of it All she needed was a single touch..
1. Episode 1: How It All Changed

**I do not own True Blood, and i find that the noise that their fangs popping out reminds me of bubble gum popping.**

 **Edit 10/31/2016**

* * *

Her life was horrible, and for the longest time she wished she didn't have it. Now...she's glad that everything happened. If it didn't she would never have met him...and she would do everything exactly same if it meant that she could be with him...He made her life worth it. The pain was gone with him there...

* * *

Millie was in a hell of a mood as she starred out the front of the car. She did not want to be in the car with Bill Compton and her oh so sweet cousin, especially with how they act around each other. Not only did they make horrible gooey faces at each other but Sookie was in a mood, and Sookie in a mood means not only was she going to either get an earful from them gushing over each other or they start fighting. Millie was scared at the way they fought. It unnerved her to tell the truth. Sookie always had such nasty pictures coming from her head, and Bill, thank god, just had a blank slate, because he was a vampire. Or possible because he was a very boring man. She was really happy she couldn't get a "home movie" from him. She didn't think she could handle the trauma of whatever was in there. She could only take so much.

"He cannot! Check me out like a library book!" Sookie shouted at Bill holding her flowers tighter. Millie instantly got a picture of Sookie smashing them in his face. Millie's head jerked as Sookie's home movie stopped and her eyes focused to the real world. She really hated that. Every time it happened the real world is blocked out making room for the home movie. All of her senses were whipped and she was plugged into it just like a she was a cord getting jammed into an outlet.

"Yeah, nope." Millie grumbled and got out of the car. She got enough of them at home. She could only stand them because she could move away out of the room, or steal Sookie's car and drive to Lafayette's to watch TV. She was not okay with sitting in close quarters as they bickered. She just couldn't stand it. It gave her too many reminders.

Sookie finally found someone that actually cared for her and wasn't just looking at her like a piece of meat to be eaten in more than one way. Millie wanted what Sookie had; to finally be able to hold hands with a boy. To be able to cherish someone without limits, without having to try and she had that. It wasn't fair. Millie would kill for what Sookie had, and Sookie was treating it like trash. Fighting with Bill and letting troubles get between them. She should be grateful for every moment with him.

Millie lasted 14 years without someone's touch and when Bill just shook her hand when he introduced himself was like a miracle in on its didn't scream from what she saw. She saw nothing. She wanted to touch him again, but Sookie shook her head saying no because it was wierd, and how she wished she never listened to her. The one person she could touch and he was untouchable. Sookie would never know the pain Millie was in and no matter how jealous she was, Millie hoped she never did. BUT, it really was a miracle in disguise that Sookie got to Bill first. Now that Millie knew who he is personally, she was sure she wouldn't have been able to stand him over a week. He was very bland for a hundred year old vampire.

Millie slammed the car door, Sookie and Bill both taking no notice, and starred at the building in front of her. She never has been to Fangtasia before. She heard that it was where Jason met Amy and where Sookie asked around about what happened to Dawn, may she rest in peace. That all she really knew of the place, and Millie didn't like Amy very mch so her outlook on the place was very low.

Millie just shook herself and stepped around a puddle and made her way to the front door. It had just rained and she was not getting her shoes wet. They were brand new five hundred dollar five inch platform pumps. They were the love of her life for the past two weeks. Rain and oil covered black top means oil covered shoes. Not happening. Ever. These things were saving her a life time of Jason and Lafayette making fun of her height. With her shoes she barely made five foot six, but it was good enough for her. It was more height then she'll ever see in her life time. She was very insecure about her height, and the shoes helped her a lot.

Millie heaved the door open and walked in just as the car doors shut behind her. They must have finally noticed her missing from the back. The inside of the bar was just like she would imagine a vampire bar. Dark, red, and smelled of old alcohol. She would have thought they would think out of the box. Now she was really worried on who Jason was dealing with.

"The sign said closed or can't you read. "A woman asked from the bar, not looking up from her phone. She wore a light pink sweater and had blonde hair that was darker then her own. She looked like a soccer mom, but the sour attitude and the open Tru Blood next to her said otherwise.

"Sorry, hon." Millie whipped down her jean skirt of dust. She really didn't need to but her nerves were on over drive and she need to keep her hands moving. "Bill Compton brought me along with him. No idea why."

She looked up from typing. Her fingers stopped moving as she piercing glaze met her own. "He did now."

Millie nodded as she made it out to the bar and sat down next to her, opposite of her Tru Blood. She didn't want to be in between a vampire and her meal. That thought alone made her stomach roll over its self. "Yep! He never really told me what we were here for. If he told me where we were going I would never said yes to come here." She was very good at hiding it though.

Her eyes never strayed from her person as Bill and Sookie made their way in. Took them long enough. They must have been making out before coming inside. Before she could even ask them what took them forever and why Sookie had that stupid smile on her face, a home movie started. Just like any other time, it gave no warning before abruptly starting. Sookie was standing right in front of Fangtasia trying to swallow Bill's face whole. Then it was gone like all the other times. Millie was really going to knock her cousin's face in one of these days.

Millie blinked as a man with blonde hair, almost the same color as hers, wearing a black wives beater came strutting out, and what to appeared to be a Native American.

"Good you're here." He spoke as he moved over to them. Bill leaned against the bar next to her as Sookie stayed where she was. She appeared to know both the new blondes.

"They brought company." The woman next to got up and put her phone in her pocket. Her straight hair barely fluttering as moved with delicate steps. Millie wished she could walk with the grace she had. She may have learned fast how to move in high heels but she probably could never achieve what she just did. There goes her dreams of being a ballerina.

"It appears so." The blonde put his hands behind his back and starred at Millie. "Why's the kid here."

Millie glared at him as she sat up straighter. She would have snapped at him that she wasn't a kid but she knew better than that. Do not snap at people you don't know. She learned that from

Sookie. Her cousin got in more trouble with that problem with their Gran than anything else.

Bill moved his hand to his face as Sookie glared at him. She didn't. Her cousin could not have. She knew her cousin wouldn't spill the beans. She trusted Sookie not to tell. She just wouldn't do that to her. She wouldn't. They were family.

"She's like Sookie, she may be able to help." Millie turned her eyes away from the blonde haired man to Bill. No. why the hell would Sookie do this to her. Her eyes moved to her cousin who was looking down and away from her. The betrayal she felt now hurt more anything she ever felt before. Sookie was supposed to be her rock. The people Millie came to and tell her all her anguish to and it never to get out. How could she do this to her?

Millie starred at Sookie ignoring ever one else in the bar. If she was alone with Sookie, and not in puplic, she would have slapped her silly. She would have shouted and cried her eyes out. Her heart hurt so much that she feared it would stop beating. Why would she do this to her?

"Is she now?" The blonde vampire jerked her out of her thoughts. Her face flushed with anger and the need to cry. She didn't look him in the eyes, but crossed her arms a crossed her body trying to keep the warmth in. She didn't want to be around people. She wanted to go home and wallow in her misery.

The man didn't look at her long before he moved away from her, she didn't notice him moving towards her, and back to Sookie. Her cousin had chosen to sit down through the conversation. "Pam, Longshadow and I are partners in this club."

He spoke as he circled Sookie. If Millie wasn't mad at her cousin at the moment she would have snapped at him to stop it. He looked like he was going to eat her up and swallow her whole. For whatever reason why….Oh God. It made perfect sense. He liked Sookie.

It made complete sense. The way that Bill was fidgeting, biting his thumb nail and starring at Sookie. His possessive streak was running on over drive. She barely seen it once but it was enough for her to understand. She could read certain things like this with ease. She had to be able to because she couldn't exactly have conversations with people, and she had the hobby of people watching, and she knew for a fact people were a strange creature.

Bill didn't want to come, which didn't make sense why he even came if that was the case, and the big blonde hunk was stepping on his turf. The Blond Vampire was showing interest in Sookie and her cousin didn't even notice it.

Millie tapped her fingers on her bare thy as she shook her hot pink pumps. Sookie was getting on her bad side faster faster as the night went on. She blabbed her secret to Billl, who she only liked because she didn't get home movie's from, and now had two people wanting her attention. Millie was beyond jealous. Sookie was getting what Millie wanted her whole life.

She wanted to cry so bad, that her eyes were burning. She looked down at her hand. She just got a manicure. Her nails were still shiny, and had no paint chipping. They were pink like her shoes. She wanted them to match. She didn't get them down at a cosmetic shop. She couldn't. It involved people touching her hands to clip, clean and paint her nails. No she couldn't stand that. The things she would see as they touched her would have made her sick to her stomach.

Millie hated that. She hated her superpower so much. All she wanted was to hold someone's hand not feel alone. Every day since she was two, she lived without physical touch of someone else, unless is was absolutely necessary. She had to learn to dress herself and do her hair to go to school. She had to watch her sister Hadley being pushed on the swing as she tried to learn to make her swing move with just her legs. She has been along her whole life, and with what Sookie just did to her she felt like there was nothing left.

Millie kept silent as she watched person after person get lead in by who she presumed was Pam. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on but Sookie was reading them and telling the tall blond hunk, Millie thinks Sookie called him Eric, that the person didn't do it. Millie didn't care what was going on, all she wanted to do was get home. God, she wanted her Grandmother so much at that moment.

"It's blank, like her memory's been erased." Sookie said looking up at both Pam and Eric. Her face held more confusion Millie had seen since Sookie told her she couldn't read Bill's mind. Sookie looked over her shoulder to Millie, and then back at Pam and Eric. Longshadow who was silent the whole time shifted behind her cleaning dishes. Millie was not ashamed that she jerked a little when she heard the towel move. She forgot he was even there at all. She was going to turn around to see what he was up to but Sookie said something that froze her to her seat.

"Maybe if Millie could take a look?" Sookie pointed a finger over her shoulder and at her cousin. Millie;s face scrunched up at her cousin as she straightened her legs out and placed her feet firmly on the metal bar of the stool. Her cousin couldn't be suggesting what she thought she was. She knew that Millie had a hard time. Worse than Sookie. Sookie could touch people for Jesus Christ!

"What can she do that you can't?" Pam asked from next to Eric. Millie wasn't looking at them she was starring at her cousin as Bill started to speak.

"Sookie, I do not think-"

"Millie doesn't hear things. She sees it. Maybe Millie can get something I can't." Millie's hands started to shake as she starred at her cousin. She didn't know what possessed her cousin, but whatever it was made Millie sick. How could she expect Millie to do this? She knows what it does to her.

"Well, _Millie, please_ do try." Eric smirked as he brought a hand to his mouth. He hadn't gave any thought to her after she first entered the building but now that he heard what she could do his eyes were starring right at her. His gaze almost burned her. He was a very intense person.

"No." Millie spoke. She half expected her voice to shake but it didn't. It was steady and too loud, it echoed off the walls and around everyone. All eyes turned to her. She hated people starring at her, it made everything worse. The nerves she got being here just flared up until she felt like she was going to retch her guts on to the floors. The tiny piece of fear of being in the company of new and strange vampires magnified.

"What do you mean no?" Eric asked uncrossing his arms. His face was unnaturally still as he starred down at her from his huge height. Millie's lips pulled into her mouth as she tried to smooth out the tremors in her hands as she looked down, her eyes flicking over to Bill in a silent plea. He didn't even look at her his eyes steady on Sookie. It just reminded her how alone she was.

"Y-you don't know what it's like." Millie's eyes barely looked into his before going back to the ground. "I-t's nothing you ever experienced before."

"What do you mean?" Pam asked. Millie just shook her head as Sookie turned around in her chair to look at her. She didn't like to talk about it. It brought up too many bad memories, and she really didn't want to talk about it. The things she seen she wished she never saw. She wanted to bleach everything away so it was a blank slant but she couldn't. Somethings she couldn't forget.

"You poor thing, I don't care whatever problems you have right now. I just want to know where my money went, so please." Eric waved his had to Ginger. Millie just starred at the ground her hands trembling more. She didn't want to see what was in Ginger's head.

"Camilla, please." Sookie whispered from her chair. Sookie was only asking because she didn't know how bad it could be. She didn't understand. She'll never understand. Sookie only had voices and barely any flashes of home movies. She did have to watch people rip each other apart either mental or physically, the good way or the bad way.

Millie didn't look up. If she did she would have ran out the door and never look back. She did the only thing she could while surrounded by the enemy. She did what she was told. She slowly took off her heels and stepped off the stool.

"….You're short." Eric blinked as she moved away from him. She looked at her shoes before handing them to him. She didn't want anything to happen to them. If she was too over loaded by the home movie she may throw up. She hadn't touched anyone in a very long time, and her immunity to it has shrank horribly.

"Here. I don't want to get anything on them." Millie said softly as she blinked at his chest. He was a good foot higher than her and it was hard to even look up at him. It hurt her neck too much and she wasn't even going to try. She should probably get used to it with all the tall peoplein her life.

Eric took her shoes in his hand. Millie nodded and made her way to the table. Ginger was barely wearing anything and she had bleached blond hair. She had a natural pretty face, but the bite marks and the bags under eyes made her look worn from years of maybe drug abuse. She didn't look like she used it now but people probably could tell by her being too skinny.

Millie didn't look at her cousin as she starred at Ginger. "Please, focus and don't let your mind wonder. I don't want to see too much."

Millie didn't wait before setting her shaking hand on Ginger's clenched hand. Millie had a second to admire her skin. It was a little rough and flaky but it felt like silk to her. Millie smiled just a little and as she wound her fingers with Ginger's. She missed this. The feel of someone else near, not seeing-

Her vision blanked out. The world turned white. Everything was white. Nothing. All her senses were numb. Millie exhaled with relief. She didn't need to see anything. Millie started to pull her hand away but Ginger's subconscious mind took control. Her mind was trying to fill in the spaces to not have it completely blank.

Ginger was in a little shack. No older than ten years old. She was hiding, just barely looking around the corner. Her father and mother were fighting. Millie didn't want to see it. She did want to! Ginger's father smacked her mother. The force behind his hand making the woman fall to the ground, hitting her head on the wall. The man turned just enough to see Ginger hiding. He came towards her in quick strokes of his legs. His stride long and filled with anger. His mouth said something, but Millie didn't hear words. She never did. His hand went to her hair and pulled her out of hiding and started to drag her across the room.

Millie knew what was going to happen next. She didn't want to see it. Not again. NOT AGAIN. She started clawing at their hands and pulled. The man's hand started to move again. Nonononononononononononono. Millie pulled again and everything popped back to real life. She could hear the buzz of the fridge, the ruffle of clothes. She could see the red light dimly light the area. She was out.

Millie started to shake everywhere and covered her mouth. She was going to hurl. She moved away from them and to a trash can. She heard people speaking but she filtered them out and held the trash can for dear life. She breathed in deep but that seemed like the final straw and her dinner came up. The vile vinegar taste filled her mouth as it spilled out. She felt something touch her back, and in her panic swung an arm out and around her.

"NO!" Millie screamed as she pulled her body up and away. It was Eric, his face blank as he starred at her. She pulled herself further into her body, making herself a tiny ball. She didn't want anyone touching her. She hated them all. They made her do this. She wanted nothing to do with them. "Go away."

Eric rolled his eyes as he threw her shoes at her feet. "What did you see?"

Millie starred at him. Her hand covering her mouth, trying to make sure nothing would come up again. She felt behind her until her hand hit the wall and she slowly moved towards it and away from her bile. "Nothing. Just blank white nothing." Millie grabbed her shoes and hugged them to her.

"Then what made you vomit." Eric crossed his arms making him look as imposing as ever. He scared her. He seemed old, very old, especially with the way his eyes where evaluating everything. He must have seen things that she tries not to see. The bad things that made her wish she didn't have this curse.

"Not your business. Her subconscious took over. Old memories she suppressed." Millie held her shaking hands on her knees. She didn't know what happened next to Ginger as a kid, but she didn't want to know. Every time she touches someone or they get to close she sees things that they were suppressing. Things that they sometimes forget about, and would never think about again. When she was lucky all she got was meaningless slips of nothingness. When she wasn't she got things she wished she never seen.

Eric snorted down at her as he moved away and back to Sookie, and whispered into Pam's ear.

Pam made a face before nodding her head at Ginger. "She's been glamoured." Millie didn't know what that word meant but it probably wasn't good.

Sookie knew it though as her face slowly became open and lightened up with surprise. "It's a vampire."

Millie slammed her head against the wall. Of course it was. She started to move to get up but the all quite Longshadow jumped from behind the counter and went for Sookie. Millie screamed at him as Sookie was trapped to the table. Millie clutched her shoes to her chest. Sookie was going to die. Her throat was going to be ripped out, and she was going to die.

Then he exploded. Millie was so surprised that her mouth dropped open as Longshadow goo melted between her toes. "WHAT IN THE HELL!?" Millie screamed as she stumbled back. Her feet slipped on the blood between her toes and she fell her head cracking against the concert of the floor. Longshadow was right in her face. Just an inch away from smearing right in her hair and eye lashes. Millie shuffled away as fast as she could away from the pile of mush. She didn't want to see this. She didn't want this. Where did she go wrong?

* * *

 **So...I heart you for reading this.**


	2. Episode 2: How I Became A Mine

**Script from . Don't own True Blood, and I totally have the hots for Eric, but come on, who doesn't?**

 **Edit 11/1/2016**

* * *

Millie didn't exactly know what happened next. Ever thing was a blur, and she must have blocked out what was happening around her. All that mattered was her pretty shoed hugged to her chest. Her eyes never straying from the shoes in her hands, they were the only thing that matter. Somehow through the whole ordeal they stayed the same bright pink. Not even a speck of blood decorating them at all. They were nothing like her with the blood caked in her hair and on the side of her face and in between her toes.

She blinked her eyes as she watched them all filter into a room in the back, leaving her behind. She remembered someone talking, her cousin maybe, before they left, but she didn't hear what they said. It didn't matter. Millie didn't know what they were saying and she didn't care. All she wanted to do was go home and curl up in a nice warm bed. She would pull out her old white and brown stuffed dog out from under her pillows and just hug her till the sun raised and sets again.

Millie eyes blinked again as she starred at where Longshadow was. The blood maybe gone, Ginger was very good at cleaning, but the flashes kept coming. It wasn't someone else's home movie. It was her very own, not made from anyone else's. The bubbling of the skin and the bursting of blood under the skin before it comes popping out everywhere. The gush of blood spurting out, and the coppery scent was going to stay with her in her dreams that night she knew that.

She couldn't be here. She needed to get out of here. Millie dropped her shoes. They clatter noisily on the ground before falling still again. Just like Longshadow before he went boom. Millie's lip twitched at the images playing before her eyes again.

Her feet slide into them, thanking Ginger for cleaning her feet off when she was comatosed in her shock, and giving her all of their 5 inches of height to her. Millie didn't wait she started her long strides to the door not paying attention to where she was going, as long as it was far, far away from here.

The night air was cold as she popped the door open, and that scared Millie more than anything. Bon Temps was barely ever cold at night. The humid hot air always carried into the night even if it cooled off a bit at the end of the day. So the freezing air had more to do with Millie than what the actual temperature was. She had to get inside, away from the possibility of freezing to death. She needed to get home. She wanted to get away from here.

Millie pulled out her cell phone from between her cleavage. She just wanted to go home. Millie stopped next to a metal bench on the side walk. It was sold against her upper legs as she sat down. The feel of damp metal didn't bother her. She was too tired, too jaded, too brain melted to do anything else but not care.

As she starred at her phone, all she could think about was her grandmother. Her Granny was always there for guidance and now. Millie was at Terry's trying to get him to come to work and stop stressing about unnecessary things when Sookie called to tell her that there Granny had died of a heart attack. She never knew Terry could be such a teddy bear until that night, giving her cookies and tissues as she starred to cry on the front step.

Millie's fingers dialed on autopilot, trying to stop thinking about her dead grandmother. She held it to her ear as the bell rang over and over and over. Jason didn't pick up, wasn't answering her call. Why wasn't he answering? Why did she have to do these things on her own? It wasn't fair! IT WASN'T FAIR! Why? WHY?

Millie dropped the phone on the cement. She didn't care. She was done caring about everything that was. Her phone cracked against the hard rock and fell apart. She didn't even turn it off before getting rid of it. She was just done. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stand to look at the specks of blood on the phone from her hair mock her from her broken phone. The blood that was covering her from a dead person, who just tried to kill her cousin.

She never did anything wrong. All she did was be born. She didn't ask for this. She didn't ask to start screaming from the horrible things she saw when she was a child. She didn't want to jerk away from her mother's loving petting hand. She just wanted to be loved and not feel so alone. It just wasn't fair.

Millie pushed herself off the bench and started down the road again. Her shoes clacking as she walked down the side walk. She needed to find a cab she needed to get out of here. Her eyes shoot up. A payphone. She wasn't sure she had any change on her.

Millie patted her pockets, slipping her fingers into the tight slits. Her finger touched something cool to the touch. Tonight was her lucky night. The irony was horrible. She pushed the coin into the coin slot and dialed the next person on her list.

"What's up, Hooka?" Lafayette hollered on the other side of the phone. His voice made her smile.

"Hey, Lala? Can you come pick me up?" She whispered into the phone as she leaned against the glass casing, smearing blood from her hair onto the glass.

"What the hell happened, Sweet Cheeks?"

Millie's grip felt like it was going to snap the phone in half as she starred at the dials. What did happen?

"I don't know. I don't know."

* * *

Millie blinked as the sunlight poured into Merlotte's. She didn't say anything to Lafayette at all when he drove her home. He didn't ask and she didn't tell. They had that understanding in between them. Some things aren't meant to be talked about and this was one of them. When she got home she went to her room and just lounged in all the pink. Then she got up fixed herself up and went to work. She didn't see Sookie and she didn't want to. She didn't want her cousin to know about how she washed off blood in the shower. It didn't seem like a conversation to hold over breakfast.

Work meant doing number checks on the register and stock counts. Her fabulous job that Sam gave her at an attempt at getting into Sookie's pants. She didn't care as long as she had a job. No one wanted to hire an untouchable teenager. They didn't see the point behind it. So she took it.

"Oh, my God, it's beautiful."Amy, the bitch, gushed over Arlene's wedding ring. Millie peaked up from Sam's money in her hands. Arlene's ring wasn't anything big and sparkling but it was more than beautiful. Something she would love to be given when a man proposed, which was never if her life kept going as it was.

"I know, right?" Arlene was about to jump out of her skin with excitement. Millie just smiled as she piled the tens in her hands. She really liked Rene. He was sweeter than sugar. He looked after her when unsavory people from not around here got hands-y with her, the down side of working behind the bar. He would always, always wear a jacket and give her a big hug, making sure to never touch her skin. Millie though he was the best.

Sam grunted from where he was organizing the booze and filling up half empty bottles with left overs of other bottles. He was in a mood. Millie felt for him. She knew that Arlene was going to ask for her engagement party was going to be hosted here. The flashes of the back being decorated gave it away for Millie.

"So you guys having an engagement party or what?" Amy grinned as she let go of Arlene's hand, walking with her to the front in her short shorts. That was what she liked about her young age. Sam didn't dress her up in their uniforms. Of course, Sam did give her an extra tip at the end of the nights she put on her favorite black cocktail dress that barely covered her bottom, and pushed her cleavage almost all the way only reason she was wearing it right now was because she needed to feel good about herself today. Extra money was an extra bonus.

"We'd like to, but I don't know where we'd throw it. You know, our place isn't big enough." Arlene almost shouted near Millie's ear making her twitch. There it was. Millie grinned as Sam sighed in annoyance as he carefully grabbed the money out of her hands.

"One fifty." Millie grinned before grabbing a wet rag. She wanted to hear what Sam was going to say.

"Thanks, Cher." Sam grunted as she with held the glaring stare of the ARLENE MACHINE. "You could have it here, if you like." He didn't last a minute. Arlene was a scary, Hooka!

Millie choked at her own thoughts. Amy, Arlene and Sam didn't even turn towards her. "Oh, thanks. But I wouldn't wanna' put you out."

Sam shifted his feet and leaned on one leg as he sighed again. Millie blinked and started to whip the bar down. Wasn't her job but she didn't want to miss this. The home movie she was getting from Arlene was more than hilarious. With what she saw from Arlene, Sam was going to have a fit. More than likely he was going to have to be on clean up duty because no one but Arlene and Rene were probably going to stay and help, and maybe Millie. Unless Sookie showed up to add her helping hand, and which she wouldn't be there to help.

Sam had too big of a heart.

Millie stopped listening knowing that Arlene was just going to be bartering Sam into giving more then he originally wanted to. Millie smiled slightly. Sam was a good boy. Sure he had faults but she knew she was a good guy deep inside. If he wasn't twenty something going on thirty and more like just twenty….And then take away her problem of touching people. Then they might be going somewhere.

All though, she has never every been near a boy long enough to even begin knowing how to deal with the opposite sex.

Millie was going to ask Arlene about how exactly she was going to do her party, but Sookie strutted in with her head held high and a frown covering her face.

Sam instently perked up from near the table, "Good mornin' Sookie."

"Ain'tnothin' good about this morning." Sookie was such a debbie downer on people's happy days. She just couldn't smile and live threw it like everyone else. Smile wide for the public like nothing was wrong, because even if you are, other people aren't and they don't need the bad juju dragging them down. Millie should know. She's been living like that her whole life.

Millie didn't even look her way before throwing down her rag. She wasn't going to deal with Sookie while she could avoid her with her amazing Millie skills of sneaking.

She was going to hide in Sam's office.

Her sneaking away and disappearing lasted longer than expected. Which really shouldn't have been a surprise because with her disappearing from situation probably got old for them and they just gave up worrying about her. Most likely reason Sookie didn't go right after when she left Fangtasia. That irritated Millie more than it should. The thought that SOOKIE was tired of looking for her after bringing her to a vampire bar, made her sick. She really was really tired.

She digresses. Sam came into his office and saw her playing a stupid computer game she bought for five bucks on the half off rack. She never thought she would actually play it, and threw it on Sam's desk and just left it there.

To say he was a little peeved would be an understatement. He kicked her out and made her get to cataloging how much booze had been drunk and how much money was in the cash register.

She was the later when she heard Sookie whisper shouting at Andy. She wasn't the biggest fan of Andy's or any of the police force. She blamed that on Lafayette. The man made her very wary of any police officer, and what they can do to a person's life.

Millie actually wasn't paying attention to anything they were saying. She wasn't until Sookie projected one of her home movies. Everything just fell away and blood started to drip down. Millie didn't want to look up. She didn't want to but she did. She just hung there. Tina, her poor kitten that literally grew up with her. Blood was dripping down pooling below her. Sookie stood next to her

Millie screamed. Her hands came to her hair as she screamed her soul out. No. Nonononononononononononono! Hands suddenly grabbed her arms; she didn't know who but it didn't spell well for her.

She was suddenly ripped out and into a new movie. A boy was with an older woman with black hair, and she was petting his head. Her eyes were black. So lovingly that it sent shivers down her spine. It wasn't normal. Millie grabbed the hands on her arms shaking her and ripped them off her nails digging into whoever's skin and tugged.

She was suddenly popped out of the home movie and launched into the real world. Millie's body was shaking. Sookie was wearing the same thing last night. That means her cat was killed last night. She didn't see anything when she came home. That means he _came into her home while she was upstairs and she didn't even notice._ The killer could have killed her and she wouldn't have even been aware of it.

Millie opened her eyes and looked up to Sam's. He had he's hands up in a surrender motion away from her. His eyes wide. That's right he never seen her like this before. His face was horrible open at the moment. His hand was bleeding.

Millie looked around her, people were starred at gave that startled sweetheart look of hers, just starring at her. Sookie was looking at her like she was a freak. Her own cousin. Her blood. Her family. It was screwed up.

Oh god. They had seen her freak out. They had seen her turn into a freak. No. Why her? Why her? Millie whirled around and made her way to the door. No. She wasn't going to deal with this. She was going home and hiding from the rest of the world. She didn't need people to look at her like freak when she already hated herself enough. Why couldn't they just leave her alone?

Millie stopped as she passed Sam's trailer. Home? Where was home? Wasn't it supposed to be where your friends and family were? Her family does nothing for her. She's alone there, and she doesn't have friends from the high school. They were all dicks calling her a freak and running away from her. No. She had no home. She didn't even want to go to the house. The quite would kill her, the only reason she could go home before was because Tina was there to keep her company if need be, and she wasn't anymore.

No she was dead, leaving her all alone like everyone else. Millie started to laugh. She hated the way she sounded. She never thought like this before she found out Sookie couldn't read Bill. Then all her thoughts went to how truly screwed up she was. No one would go near her. All she could see was the possibility of Sookie finding love and Millie getting left behind.

She turned sour and she hated herself just a little bit more because of it.

Millie turned to her left and looked at Sam's trailer. It was nicely kept and had clean siding. Nothing like what it could have been. She didn't want to go to Granny's, or Sookie's now, and she didn't want to stay where everyone just starred at the freak show, plus Sam always says that his door was always open for her. She remembered about six months ago when Sam had let her stay the night because she was so made at Sookie and Lafayette was out of town.

She stomped up the steps and starred at his front door. Did he lock it? Why would he? No one would try anything with the owner being less than a hundred meters away. Millie bit her lip before looking back at the bar. She knew he wouldn't mind, but it still made her uneasy.

Millie shuddered at the cold air. She didn't want to go back to the house and she sure as hell wasn't going back into Merlotte's for rest of the night. She turned the knob and sighed in relief as the door popped open. She didn't have to go home tonight.

She smiled as she entered the trailer. It was cozy. She wrapped her arms around herself as she spotted the remote on the coffee table. Millie blinked and looked back at the TV. What could it hurt?

Millie sat down delicately on the couch, a spring squeaking under her. She flipped through the channels as she looked through the channels thinking of nothing and everything at once. Her mind blankly numb as she listened and not actually seeing what was on the TV. She would have kept at it but something caught her eye.

Nan Flannagan was on. She was using the sickly sweet voice trying to persuade the viewers on to her side, and not hate vampires.

"You can call me all the names you want, but I am confident in my position that when the day comes I meet my Maker, it is I would be allowed to pass through the gates into the glory of eternity." An egomaniac shouted at the camea

"Thank you, reverend Whitley. Miss Flanagan, would you like to turn the conversation back to the Vampire Rights Amendment?"

Nan gave a sickly sweet smile that made her stomach turn, "After the massacre of three of our kind in Louisiana this week, I think the world should take notice of the fact that we have not retaliated. And we will not. Which leaves us with the question of exactly who is hunting whom out there in America tonight?"

Millie cut of the rest of the conversation as she spotted two blonde spots walked past the window. She didn't know what compelled her but she shut the TV down and rushed to the front door. She jerked it open and stepped out and starred.

There was no way they could be here. It was completely wrong they should have stayed in the city. There was nothing here of interest for them.

"What in the hell are you honsdoin' here?" Millie bite out at them. They must haven't of noticed her because they turned surprised to see her on the trailers porch right behind them.

Eric was the first to turn around his long hair flying around him as he turned. His eyes red rimmed and blank as he blinked at her. Millie may have shivered a little in fear. She wasn't used to the blank stare. She barely stopped herself from hitting Bill in the arm when he did it.

Eric wasn't the first to speak, but Pam. "Did you just call us 'Hon'?" She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

Millie pulled a lip into her mouth and bit on it. "Sorry, a bad habit of mine." She stepped down the stairs and she made her way over to them.

Bill stepped forward. She flicked her eyes over to him, but got a face full of fabric instead. "What are you wearin'?!"

Millie pulled the fabric from her face as she starred at the jacket in her hands. She didn't even know he had a jacket on.

"That was mine." Eric rolled his eyes at Bill. Millie just starred at them and the oddly quiet Asian man. She didn't understand why she had Eric's jacket, and why Bill stripped it off said man.

"I don't get it." Better not to beat around the bush. Bill gave an exasperated sigh as he took it back and flung it around her bare shoulders.

"You look like a stripper…," Bill's eyes went to the trailer behind her, "Why were you in Sam's home dressed like this? Did something happen I'm not aware of?"

Millie starred at him, and looked around him to Eric, "Is he serious?"

Pam rolled her eyes. "You looked fine! Can we get going now?"

Millie stepped around Bill, her arm just touching his hand. No flashes. No home movies.

Eric held up his hand at Pam. Millie didn't like the look on his face. It wasn't safe. His lips curled up at the corners as he starred at Millie. She almost stepped back but she was too filled with terror to even try. She was so stupid. She should have stayed inside and not come out to talk.

His hand went to his chin as he starred at her. "What happened at the bar? What did you see when you touched her hand?"

Millie swallowed, trying to wet her suddenly dry mouth. Her hands clenched on Eric's jacket surrounding her shoulders like it would protect her. "I- I don't want to talk about it."

Pam rolled her eyes when Eric looked at her. She didn't like that shared look. She seen couples use it before they sneaked away and hide behind the bleachers to make out or have a quickie. Millie blinked her eyes.

Eric was suddenly in her face His nose touching hers. "You will tell me, or I will hurt you…" He curled his finger in a piece of hair near her waist. He was too close she couldn't stop it but a blush rushed to her face. He was a very pretty male right in her face. She only shook hands with Bill, and forced down the home movies from Lafayette long enough for a 2 second hug. This was completely new to her. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest.

Millie's lips trembled as she starred at his blue eyes meeting her own baby blues. "P-please don't do that…." She whispered, it came out shallow and light. Her eyes flickered to Bill's. He was glaring at Eric with more hatred then she has seen ever before.

"Eric! She's only sixteen!" He snapped his posture ready to fling forward.

Eric starred into his eyes. He just starred for like years before turning just slightly towards Bill. "Remember? You didn't claim her. She's free game."

Bill's face blanked before his lip pulled back. He was going to do something for her. She could see it in his eyes. Why would he act now when he didn't do anything at Fangtasia? What was going threw his head? "Then, Eric she is-"

Eric laughed interrupting what Bill was saying. What was she? What was he going to do? What in the hell was going on?! Why was this happening to her? Why her?!

"I don't think so Bill. She's mine now." Eric grinned as he pulled back from her face. What the hell just happened?

Millie forgot the fear that was pulsing in her blood for just a second, as she starred at them all with wide open mouth. "Who in the sweet dickens are you callin' your's, Buckwheat?"

"Great she finally talks and out comes a southern belle sweet twang."

Millie did the only thing she could at the moment, and stuck her tongue out at Pam.

* * *

 **I'm totally for Eric but...I totally know what your think and it's totally, maybe, partially, oh never mind, completely wrong. Not giving out the pairing yet, my sweets. I'm pure evil, fear me.**


	3. Episode 3: Millie and the Limo

**Script from foreverdreaming. com. I do not own True Blood, and I do think that everyone should own there very own Godric.**

 ***Edit 11/1/2016**

* * *

It really was nothing like coming home with Lafayette to watch stupid old movies, when he would drag her out of the bar by the back of her shirt. Pam grabbing her arm in a tight grip before she felt like she was flying when she dragged her a crossed the parking lot. Then she was dropped in a limo with the doors locked. She didn't see the other four for a while. She just sat in the car starring at a half full glass of a thick red liquid. She didn't try to break out of the car. It would have ended badly for her. She didn't know anything about these vampires, and she was Sookie. Her snookie wasn't Sookiesnookie. Her Granny would kill her if she was alive to hear about it.

She just sat there pulling Eric's jacket onto her arms instead of just drowning in it. She wasn't going to hang around vampires with bear shoulders. She wasn't that crazy, which she was seriously debating if she was because with everything that has happened she couldn't be sane.

She moved into a corner away from the door so she wouldn't be near them as they entered the car. She wanted to as far away as she could be. She didn't want her head bitten off, if it was possible, and with vampires everything is possible.

Millie just waited, glazing at the door in boredom for what felt like hours. Her spine had finally relaxed when the door snapped open. Her spine going erect as three blurs moved into the car and it started to move within seconds. Vampire speed was going to get on her nerves very fast if they kept doing that.

"So, _Millie,_ you never answer my question. What did you see?" Eric said right in her ear, his arm slung around her shoulders. Millie squeaked and threw his arm off her. She pushed her body further away from him as he leaned forward closer and closer to her body. She didn't even notice Pam's arm falling where Eric's was.

"What's wrong? Seeing things?" Pam crackled from behind her. Millie blushed harder and moved back away from her. She was in a vampire pickle.

"N-no. I don't see them from…Vampires...please stop this." Millie squeaked as she pulled the jacket closer to her and towards her middle. It was the only thing between her and two very unfamiliar vampires. She wanted to be touched. It was a nagging need for her to find someone to touch her, but she had the sense that these weren't what she was looking for. It was like they were playing with her emotional state, and that wasn't okay.

Eric's smirk widen as he starred at her. "Answer my questions, and we might."

Pam laughed from behind her. Millie's eyes went to Bill who wasn't looking at her. He had his arms were crossed, his usually perfect posture slumped. He looked like a put out child. Why wasn't he helping her?

Eric snapped his fingers at her, making Millie jerk her eyes back to Eric's. His face lost his smirk and his eyes were more focused on her person. "He can't help you. You're mine now."Was she really dependent on Bill that much? Was she really that girl who was always looking for help?

Millie tightened her hold as her eyes shoot down to the ground, her hair covering her face from view. She didn't like how that sounded. Being so dependent that she had no control of what was going on around her. She can't even argue about being called Eric's. She was too scared after initial outburst back at Sam's. Mine. It showed very possessive and she knew for a fact she didn't want to be Eric's. Ginger's bitten joints were enough to starve any nice thoughts of him away before they started.

"W-what does that m-mean?" Millie stuttered out. She was too nervous to actually try to keep her voice even. She was too tired to do anything. This night was giving her more whiplash then her accidently crashing into Andy's car last year.

"It means I own you until I don't want you anymore." Eric's smirk was plastered to his face again as he starred at her. Millie was surprised her could even get into the limo with how tall he was. Though he did slump a little and his shoulders hunched just a tad to fit comfortably on the bench. "I answered your question now it's just plain rude to continue to ignore mine."

Millie looked up at him as Pam scooted closer to her left side. She had a weird little grin on her face.

"Pam, she's 16. Stop."Bill growled from a crossed the limo, right under the sliding mini doors that allow people to talk to the driver. Now he was helping after so long? He didn't put much effort into arguing with Pam. It was like he was half-assing at his attempts.

Pam smiled again as her finger a piece of Millie's long blonde hair in between her fingers. Millie would have been so excited if this was happening at any other time. This moment didn't call for her heart to beat in happiness and joy but fear and terror of what these vampires could do to her and make it look like an accident. This isn't the touch she wanted.

"She's my maker's, I get some rights to her." Pam smiled but moved away from her anyway. Millie was not okay with what she just said. What was she planning to do to her?

Millie turned her head away from Pam and came nose to nose to Eric. "I grow impatient, Millie. Is that even your real name?"

Millie pulled her head back and almost bumped into Pam again. Her face a bright red again. She wasn't used to being this close to people. She was the weird girl of the school that split down the middle like she had the plague.

She wetted her lips as she started. "It's Camilla. Camilla Delahoussaye. Pleasure ta meet ya." Polite just like her Granny taught her. She always said that it may come in hand to be polite. She was just lucky she had enough wits about her that she could actually remember her Granny's lessons. She didn't know how they would react to her yelling, "Bitch, please! Get me out of this fucking car, before I go all crazy on ya!" Courtesy of Lafayette's influence.

"Dear God. Her voice is going to give a cavity with all that sugary sweetness." Pam grunted as she slumped against the seat rest. Millie's face pulled into a frown as she stared at the female vampire. Was there something wrong with her voice? No one ever insulted her voice before, sure her shoes, but never her voice. Was it even an insult? She was taking it as an insult.

"Focus please Camilla – "

"Millie, please. No one's called me Camilla in years."Millie snapped her mouth shut before anything else could escape. She really hoped he didn't follow through with that treat. Was it right to correct vampires?

"…Millie," Eric nodded his head, "Explain what you saw."He didn't seem bothered by it. It was almost like he approved of her speaking out, which confused her. Bill always said to stay quiet around vampires, and try not to draw attention.

That brings up the matter of her actually trusting Bill. After Fangtasia, and learning he knew her secret? He never said a word to her that Sookie spilled her most vile secret was not what she calls friendship. She needed to rethink everything about Bill, but not now. Now she had to deal with two blonde vampires trying to get to spill her beans.

Millie dropped her hands to her lap, letting the jacket fall open. She never actually explained it before. No one asked her to. All they cared to know was, "Touch her and she'll scream bloody murder", and that was it.

"My patience wears thin, Millie." Eric snapped from next to her. Her whole entire body jerked as she looked at him and then back down at her lap.

"I-I've never done this before, never asked before. They've just knew." Millie bit her lip as tried to hide behind her hair again.

"Just try."

Millie nodded and picked her thumb nail with the other. She barely did it. She thought she lost that habit in middle school. "I call them Home Movies."

Eric leaned forward his forearms on his knees as his face came closer to hers. His tall lean body seemingly bending impossibly forward. "Continue."

Millie nodded as she kept playing with her thumb nails. "Sometimes it's just flashes like Sookie, but I barely get them without touching people. Sometimes it's happy and it's barely a second long. Other times their subconscious snags me, it fills the blank spots in a person's head. You can misinterpret a lot with not hearing words. The pictures are what my mind catches. I get pulled into very dark places by good people and bad people. Stuff that I wish I've never seen. Stuff I wish I could erase from my brain for eternity a lot that goes on in ty but I can't." Millie stopped, as she thought about it. "A lot of it…a lot of it... you've probably seen through your years, but what I should have seen in such modern times."

Eric opened his mouth to say something but shut it as the car stopped moving and the driver calling back to them, "We're here." Millie just leaned her shoulder's further into herself as she saw the looks that past over all three of the vampires' faces.

Something big was going to happen. All of them were weary and stressed. They really didn't want to be here. Pam and Eric were less stressed than Bill. Bill looked like he was being sent to his death…or true death? Millie didn't actually listen to Sookie's conversation with Bill about that.

Eric leaned towards the window, seeing whatever he wanted and looked at her. His eyes just barely scrapped over her before going to Pam in that silent talk of theirs. She wished she could do that with someone. Eric and Pam must be very close. Being vampires they could have been together for years and years. They were really lucky, and she was just the devil in disguise.

Eric grabbed something and threw it at her lap. "Here watch something while we do our business."

"What kind of business?" Millie asked. She was too tired to watch her mouth, even if it might get her killed one of these days. She just wanted to go to Sookie's and lay her head on her pillow and sleep for a long while. She's been awake for more than twenty four hours and it was killing her slowly and painfully. She needed to recharge her battery badly.

Eric stepped out of the car after Pam. He took a quick look at her before smirking that irritating smirk of his, "Vampire business. Watch cartoons or something, kid."

Then he slammed the limo's door and left her all alone. Alone like she always was, never having anyone to call hers, and no one to say she was theirs. Not in the way Eric did. No she wanted a special person to do it and actually mean it with the utmost emotion possible. God, she feels so depressed now.

Millie puffed out her cheeks as she starred at the remote in her hands. She wasn't a kid. She hasn't been for a very long time, and the way Eric talked to made her feel like five years old again. She didn't need him to tell her everything to do. She can control her own life perfectly fine. She didn't need anyone…even if she wanted someone.

She clicked the remote on and it instantly went to the news. Just because he told her to do it didn't mean it was why she did it. She just wanted to see what was on Television. She was not doing it because Eric told her to. She wasn't.

"Tonight we have a new vampire with us to try a new experiment with the American Vampire League. A little Q and A session to be exact."The anchor, Erica, tried to smile but it looked rather forced to Millie like she was being held by gun point. The Anchor almost seemed to be dreading what was about to become of whatever they were doing.

"Never trust a vampire! They're ungodly creatures! Anything he's going to say will be an absolute lie." The Reverend, Mr. Steve Newlin, shouted. The subtitle under him saying something about the Fellowship of the Sun but Millie wasn't really paying attention. She was more on the vampire side of the screen.

He wasn't really reacting to what the Reverend was saying. His face was blank as ever as he stared out at the audience watching the TV. His face almost the exact same blank look as Eric's with those pale green eyes; hiding something. He was weird, to say the least, but not in a bad way. He was something new in a sea of old, which is probably ironic since he was a vampire older than dirt.

"Yes…as I was saying out new vampire representative is Mr. GodricGaul."TheReverend rolled his eyes as the anchor woman spoke to Mr. Gaul. Millie rubbed her hands over his face. Mr. Newlin was acting so much like a child.

"Yes how has the night air been? Is it as good as the sun? Does it burn?"Millie choked on her spit. How in the hell was he getting away with that? Bluntly disrespecting someone like that was just plain horrible, even if said person was a vampire. Her Granny raised her to always be polite no matter what is going on.

Mr. Gaul tilted his head slightly. His mouth twitched just a little into a frown, and his eyes sharpened just a bit. He didn't seem to like Mr. Newlin's words. "I am well, thank you for your consideration, Erica." Millie's eye twitched asErica's cheeks turned red. Vampires made people blush through cameras. Interesting.

"Well thank you, Mr. Gaul. Tonight we are taking calls from the viewers to start the debate out."

Millie shot up. They could do that? She just thought they had people come up with questions and not even bothers with the public. Every time she even saw these debate's never was the viewers even mentioned. What was going on? Something was up and Millie was interested. Millie watched as Erica pulled up the first caller. It was just a continuous scream of, "PRAY TO JESUS, SATAN!"

Caller after caller of Fellowship followers and just horrible perverted questions were what Mr. Gaul got. He didn't even give them answers. The Reverend was literally being praised on Television while the Vampire just sat and took any digs given. Mr. Godric Gaul's face just got grimmer and grimmer as his lips turned downward with displeasure.

She was getting tired of watching Erica getting prank calls and commercials' taking over more time the usual on the channel. It was completely ignorant of the people. They were not only making themselves appear stupid, but making themselves appear like inbred idiots on National Television.

Millie shook her head. Her eyes caught something shiny on arm rest. It was a built in phone. The plastic seemed to be a beacon to her with its gleaming black shine of plastic.

They wouldn't be able to tell it was her. No one would. She would be able to ask her questions without being starred down at by Eric, Pam or even possibly Bill. The fear of even trying made her gut turn. This could be her one way to get answers without vampires intimidating her. She didn't have to talk face to face to a person and could still get what she wanted. It almost seemed like it was a chance for Millie to actually grasp at something in her life and actually control it. No one was here to tell her no. Control was something that she desperately needed at this moment in time, especially since it was all but taken away from her in the last 24 hours.

Millie dialed the phone number at the bottom off the screen. If this was the start of her taking control of her life and not being pushed into things by her family and possible in the future vampires…so be it. She just wanted s piece of control and this was giving it to her.

She watched as Erica press the button on her machine not on the screen and another ignorant comment being said before Erica shutting it down once more.

"I am sorry to say this next call will be our last. Please state you name." Millie heard at the other side of the phone as she starred at Erica speaking.

"Hi. I'm Millie." She said as she heard her voice on the TV. Her country twang thick and a higher pitch then most. She really didn't understand what Pam was talking about. She sounded normal enough.

"Miss Millie…?" Ericatried to get her to say her last name but Millie ignored it in favor of starring at the Vampire on TV in the limo. She probably shouldn't have even used her name, but at least it was only her nickname. She did know enough not to say her last name for the whole public to figure out who it was behind the phone. She didn't need the attention.

"Sorry, I just have a small question for Mr. Gaul."

Mr. Gaul's eyebrows shot up as she talked. His head titling just enough that reminded her of a puppy dog. He seemed interested enough. The whole night he has been listening to people who just wanted to drag him through the mud, and fangbangers that thought it was funny to try and get his number while on air.

"Yes, Miss Millie?" Mr. Gaul drawled out like he was bored with the whole thing, which completely contradicted that little spark in his eyes. Not one single question was for him even if he got a lot of hateful calls, and now her call came in specifically for him. It was probably the only entertainment he'll get from this whole thing.

"I recently have come to know some vampires in my town, and I just need some dictionary help."

Mr. Gaul nodded his head as Millie continued, "So I was wondering… about claiming people…"

Godric's back shot up right as he tried to stay calm. "Claiming is very complicated. For a human it could mean many things, and for vampires one."

Millie raised her eyebrows, "And that is?"

"The human is their responsibility for however long they are…together." Mr. Gaul said carefully, his eyebrows coming over his eyes in concentration.

"What about human and vampire relationships. My friend and her boyfriend, a vampire, have been going at it for a while. Do you think they have a chance-"

"An honest monogamous relationship?" Mr. Gaul asked his eyebrow's flying higher as the Reverend scoffed. Whispers were heard everywhere behind the screen. The Reverent did nothing to quiet his side, and Erica side quieted on its own. It was Mr. Gaul that actually snapped his finger to make everyone be silent on his side of cameras, even whispering a few harsh words to quiet them. They must have respected him greatly because the shut up in less than 5 seconds.

"Yes, Sir! I was wondering if you knew the odds that they could make it. They seem so…so.."

"Smitten?"

"Yes! I really am hoping for them and I just want an outsider point of view that wasn't human, sorry Reverend." Millie snipped at the end when the Reverend tried to cut in. She really didn't care for him. People who said such harsh thing about others wasn't Christian…at least that's what Granny told her.

Mr. Gaul's eyebrows came back down to their regular spot, and his head going straight again. There was an actual spark in his eyes that made Millie relieved. She was scared Bill was the only one who had it. That spark that showed more interest in other things that didn't have to do with sex, blood, or…other things vampires did and Millie probably didn't want to know about.

"I am truly unsure, Miss Millie. I have never heard of something like this happening before. Yes, a few vampires have kept close human companions, but they always had…relations with more than one person."

Millie lost the smile she was trying to hold back. Was Sookie doomed? Was she doomed to not only have humans avoided her the rest of her life, and vampires never being able to fully commit? "So does that mean they won't make it?"

Mr. Gaul shook his head once before looking back at the camera. "Not necessarily. If the both are committed just like regular two human relationships, I am…sure that they can make it. Why is it that you are truly this interested?"

Millie held her breath as the line went quiet. She didn't know what to do. She could answer that. "Um, it's nothin' important! Thank you so much!" She slammed the phone back in place.

She shouldn't have called. It wasn't right. She shouldn't get involved with these kind of things. It wasn't her problem it was Sookie's. Millie watched as the Vampire blink in surprise as he starred at the camera.

Millie sighed again as she sank into the Limo's seating. She really didn't want talk about the real reasons for asking about vampire-human relationships. She rolled her neck and rubbed as the base of it, closing her eyes. She was going to try and rest her eyes.

That idea flew out the window when the Limo's door slammed open.

* * *

 **Soooooo...I love reviews. I love how you guys gave me nice and easy criticism. Since i already had this written before i read them sooooooo, you probably wont seen those grammar adjustment til next chapter.**

 **...You sweet things are the best. Thank you, Sweetie pies!**


	4. Episode 4: Not a Coward, Just Smart

**Any dialogue that it familiar is from foreverdreaming. org. I don't own True Blood, but I do think Sookie is kind of Mary Sue ish.**

 ***Edit 11/2/2016**

* * *

Millie's back instantly straightened as Eric's giant form bent down to get into the Limo. He didn't look any worse for wear, which made Millie breathe easier. She was worried they were going to go have a vampire death match, and she didn't want to ride in a Limo with a hunger vampire. Healing took blood, and they needed to drink blood for it to heal them. Common sense.

Her whole body shrank into the cushion to get further away from him. Her eyes fled to the tiny clock on the television. He had been gone for more than an hour. What took him so long, and where the hell was Bill? Did he run off and leave her with Eric alone?

Eric pulled the door shut and slumped down next to her. His black shirt crinkled against the seat. His blonde strands of hair flaring as he sat his head against the back of the seat. He looked like he just went to work for twelve hours straight with no breaks.

His blue eyes flickered to the Television. They widened in surprise and sat up straighter as Mr. Gaul said good night and the Channel saying they would be on next going to commercial. His mouth parted just a bit before slamming shut again with a grunt, and back slumped into the seat again.

"Do you know Mr. Gaul?" Millie whispered as she starred at him. Should she be asking him questions? Would he get mad at her and kill her? Old people get cranky like that all the time right?

Eric raised his eyebrow, as she held her breathe. He didn't seem like he was going to answer her question but he surprised her. "Is that what he is going with, Gaul?"

Millie gave a wary smiled and nodded her head. She pushed the over sized jacket back over her shoulders from where it fell from her attempt to relax. "I guess. The name running a crossed the screen earlier said Godric Gaul."

She was letting her mouth slip open more. She didn't understand why she was being so talkative. Normally she let others do all the talking and let them find out their own mistakes. She learned if you try to correct someone, they always throw it in back in your face. She even did at one point. Hurt makes people do horrible things.

She blamed the lack of sleep on her lose lips. It was the only rational reason why she was putting her life on the line to speak with Eric….Or. Or it could be that Mr. Gaul showed her that maybe there was more than just Bill with that special spark in their eyes. That it was possible that more than one vampire can be nice, even though Bill wasn't that nice in the end of it all.

Eric gave a half baked chuckle as he ran his hands down his face. "That man…lived longer than I and even he can't come up with a good last name."

Millie blinked. Make up a last name? How old is Eric anyway to have to make up a last name? She tilted her head at him and starred with big baby blue eyes. He didn't take his hands off his face but he seemed to feel her stare.

"What is it, puny human?" Millie clamped her teeth on her lips. She wasn't tiny. She had seen people smaller than her five foot and a half inch. Then again…that person was a dwarf that moved away when she started freshman year.

Millie rubbed her hands on her thighs as she turned her eyes away from Eric. Was she supposed to ask him her question? He seemed to have a short temper and she didn't want to accidently offend him. She wasn't very good at getting her words a crossed. She apparently had a lot of double meaning to sometimes when she says things, well at least that's what Sookie said. Millie just liked other people to make their own conclusions; she wasn't going to tell them what to do.

She just liked fucking with them to be completely honest.

"You do not have to fear me, Millie. I will not hurt you unless you hurt me and mine." Eric sighed as he pulled his hands through his hair. He gave another frustrated sigh as his eyes looked her over. He didn't like her silence, and took it that she was scared of him. The man's guessing game was very impressive. She would hate to play poker with him. She wouldn't be sure if she'd win.

"Why did you make a last name up Eric?" Millie planted her hands beside her as the Limo jerked forward. Where they leaving, without Bill? Eric didn't even have that lady friend of his with him.

Eric pulled his hands upward and laid his head in them. His eyes jerked towards her. Millie had to hold back a shiver from how cold they seemed.

"A thousand years ago I didn't have one, and I needed one."

Millie had no idea what to say to that. A thousand years was…more time than she could imagine. She probably wouldn't know what to do with herself. She'd have more than enough time to do anything she liked, maybe even more. That begs the question what Eric has been doing all of these years.

"What did you think of him?" Millie jumped at his voice. She didn't think he would start up a conversation up again. It made no sense why he would want to talk to her. She wasn't Sookie, she could tell he had a thing starting for her cousin, and she sure as hell wasn't anything like Pam. She was no one. She just a teenage girl trying her hardest to live with a curse while trying not to let the loneliness eat her up.

Millie wetted her lips before speaking; her nervousness had taken all the moisture out of her mouth. "Who?"

Eric sighed again, almost like he was just down with today. "Godric."

Millie's eyebrows shot up. Eric was on first name bases with Mr. Gaul. He must know him, but how well, was the question. "H-he seemed nice enough."

Eric's face broke from the smile splitting it. "Now that is funny. I can actually see his reaction right now."

Eric's jacket fell from her shoulders again. What was he at? Millie was confused beyond what the natural mind could take. What was his goal in getting her to talk about Mr. Gaul, or Godric as Eric called him, and what was the purpose? It couldn't be trivial. If it was he wouldn't have that calculated look in his face. No, if it was just a silly trivial question, he wouldn't have told he was going to tell Godric. That would be idiotic with such an old vampire; she was assuming way older then Eric with what he told her earlier.

Millie pulled the jacket back up and finally zipped it, not that she thought it would do any good. "Do you know him well?"

She held her breathe as he appeared in front of her. His hair falling around her face as his eyes peered into her own. Millie was getting irritated with vampires. They didn't know how to followed the personal bubble rule very well. He did smell like cedar chips, though. It was nice.

"Girl, you have no idea how well I know him. He's my maker." Eric's face was over taken by his signature smirk as he let his body fall next to her on the seat. His body squashing to hers and his arm plopped around her shoulders.

He wasn't warm as she expected. No he was nice and cool in the Bon Temps' heat. Millie was a little uncomfortable but when his bare hand fell on to her skin she forgot everything. His fingers just lightly tickled the skin of her forearm where the jacket had ridden up. It was as light as a feather. It was the best feeling in the world. It was more then she could ever ask for.

Millie didn't blink as a tear slide down her face. She didn't even move as the kept coming and dripped down her face. She couldn't help it. Fourteen years. She hadn't felt the touch of another human in fourteen years without those horrible visions. The last time she touched someone and not see the most horrible things was when she was two, and she couldn't remember the sensation at all. She couldn't remember how it felt when she was so focused on not throwing up her guts because she saw something ugly in her visions. They last touch she could remember the feeling of was like a dream. No details or who had ran their hand through her hair, but it was there.

She was very thankful when Eric didn't say anything. She didn't think she could stop even if he asked.

* * *

BANG! Millie jerked up as something slammed down next to her head. Her eyes were wide open as Lafayette laughed at her from two seats down. Damn him to hell and back.

Millie yawned as she got her elbows under to lean against. She must have fallen asleep. Eric had dropped her off at her house before he went back to where ever he spawned from. They didn't really say anything after she had stopped crying. The only indicator that he knew she was crying was how stiff he was the whole way back to Sookie's. Apparently no matter if a man was dead or alive they couldn't deal with crying women.

Millie didn't stay outside long with Eric. She did stare at the house like it was a foreign object for a few moments before moving towards it. She had no idea how he figured out where she lived. She blamed Bill. Once she was inside the house she locked the front door, and ran up to her room and locked that door and both her windows. She didn't forget about what happened.

How could she forget someone coming into her home and killing her grandmother's cat? She couldn't. She was literally inside her home when it happened. Millie spent the whole night hiding in her closet waiting for when the sun was shining and she could go to work. She didn't even sleep a wink, making it two days without sleep.

It was most likely the reason she fell asleep at the bar. Millie was beyond exhausted. Her whole body ached more than she ever imagined it could. Her human body couldn't last as long as she did without sleep. It wasn't natural.

"You okay, Sweet Pea?" Lafayette raised one of his eyebrows as he painted his toe nails. His pretty chocolate eyes never leaving his toes. Millie loved the man but he really needed to shut up right now. She just wanted to sleep...Plus he needed to get his feet off the bar.

"Nothin', just tired. I haven't slept in a while." Millie yawned as Terry came from the back room with new bottles of beer and other alcoholic drinks she wasn't allowed to touch. She liked Terry even if he was a little weird. Never once has he called her a weird name because of her ability to see Home Movies. He was even really sweet at times. He also was one of her favorite people. He was there when she was crying her eyes out because of her Grandmother's death.

"Doin' what gurl?" Lafayette finally took his eyes away from his toes to look at her. He didn't look happy. At all. Millie knew why, Lafayette took it as his job to try and attempt to look after her. Sookie had Jason, and with Sookie being such a hand full and Jason not being the best at looking out for people's best interests, Lafayette took it as his job. Millie summed it up as him getting attached to her when she followed him around when Tara and Sookie were hanging out. He was like the big brother she wished she had instead of the drug addict sister that disappeared.

Sookie is about 9 years older than her, same with Tara. When her grandmother took her in with her sister when her parents left, all she wanted to do was to be included in their tiny little gang. Of course they took Hadley in right away because they were the same age. She understood now why they tried to ditch her, and leave her at home with Granny. They were teenagers and didn't want to babysit a child when they could all be having fun somewhere else. So one her Granny got distracted by something else she went to look for them, meaning she wondered around town looking for her sister.

One time, she went a little further then she was supposed to and ended up near the high school. She didn't know where she was going, and just followed her gut. One thing that she knew to do was follow her gut, it was the one thing that Hadley ever taught her. What she didn't expect was seeing a young Lafayette selling weed to another high school student. That was the day she truly met Lafayette, and not in just passing by him after he dropped Tara off at Granny's. He dragged her away from the smoke by the back of her collar. He then lectured her nonstop for an hour about how drugs were horrible for children and if she ever did them he was going to whoop her ass until it bleed. To say the least she was scared would be an understatement, but she kept coming back for more. She would almost always go back to the high school to watch him seal what he had and smoke some weed. Lafayette didn't think it was funny, but then he stopped telling her to come back as long as she was at least ten feet away from the smoke. Millie doesn't know how Lafayette felt about the whole ordeal, but he must have gotten attached to her. He didn't try to sneak away from her like her sister and Sookie. He just accepted it like it was, and Millie was more than happy he did.

Millie liked to say they were 'BFFs', but Lafayette would call them married because they were 'together forever', of course Millie found that hilarious because he was cheating on her every five seconds with other men. It was the running joke of Bon Temps for the past 5 years. Millie blamed it on Lafayette, because if he wasn't late for their weekly movie, she wouldn't have had to find him, and hound him like a wife did when the husband forgot to get the milk at the superstore.

Millie shook her head out of old memories and stuck her tongue out at Lafayette. "Idiotic things keep me up." She dropped her head into her hands, and let her eyes fall shut.

"You listen here, Mini Hooka. If you're doing what I think better stop before I start killing boys at your high school."

She wanted to smile and give a big laugh at Lafayette. Like she could do anything what he was saying. Any boy that she touches see she's…things that girls should not know about what boys do. She liked to stay as far away as she possibly could.

Millie's eyes stayed closed as Terry turned the Television on. She didn't stay in the world of the Living for very long before sleep took her. She didn't dream of anything. It was just a blank sheet of blackness. She was in too deep of a sleep to even dream was very grateful for that. She didn't know if she could handle a nightmare at this point in time.

* * *

She didn't know where she was when she woke up. She didn't even know how long she was asleep for but, it felt like hours. What she did remember was falling asleep at Merlotte's. She remembers the hard wood under her cheek as she laid her head down. She remembers the smell of grease and old alcohol soaked into the wood because of drunks spilling their drinks so much the smell stained the wood. She didn't remember the loud music or the soft fabric under her cheek. Not the smell of cedar or the feel of leather covering her shoulders.

Millie opened her eyes as slow as she could try to remember what the hell happened and why the walls are red. Merlotte's didn't have red walls. She blinked her eyes to get the gunk that builds in the corners out. She tried to focus her foggy eyes, but nothing she did was making them work any better.

She turned her head just a little, cracking her neck in the process. Even with laying on the soft fabric of the leather couch under her, bending over at the bar still did a number on her neck. It felt like someone tied her neck permanently in an awkward angle.

Millie whimpered as her neck gave a rather painful pop. Her hands trying to come up to her head but getting blocked. Her fingers grabbing the first thing it comes in contact with, and tangling into locks of thin and fine strands of a mysterious object. Millie's eyes finally focused enough to make out a person. It took her two more blinked before it all came clear, and found herself starring into blue eyes.

"Hello." Eric smirked down at her. Millie gave a tiny shriek as she ripped her hand out of his hair and scrambled backward.

"You were so much more agreeable asleep." Eric sighed and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. The black leather crinkling as he moved backwards.

Millie opened her mouth but no words came out, so she licked her lips instead to cover her blunder. Her eyes wondered around the room. It wasn't a place she has been before. The walls were red, which now made sense because she was with Eric of all people, and a large desk in the middle filled with paperwork and scattered with pens. What did catch her eye was the pile of Fangtasia fliers on the ground. Shit. Was she at Fangtasia, and if so, how the fuck did she get here?

"W-where am I?" Millie slid her legs out from under herself, the fabric of her sweatpants giving no resistance to the motion. She was glad she was wearing pants instead of her very revealing dress this time. The only concern she had was the tank top she had on was showing her bra straps.

"Fangtasia, where else?" Millie wanted to roll her eyes but thought better not to. She only knew the vampire for a couple of days. She had no idea what to expect from him. Millie eyes went to the jacket on the ground. It must have been what was put over her earlier.

"A murder is running around Bon Temps. I'm a little paranoid." She spoke as she bent down and grabbed the leather jacket. Vampires had little to no sense of temperatures, and the room was a little cold. Goosebumps had decided to reside on her skin as she sat in front of Eric.

"How unfortunate. " Eric grinned as his body slide down further in his chair, and his knees coming to rest in between her legs. Should she push him away? Was it wrong of her to do this? She didn't know. Her grandmother and cousin never discussed this kind of thing with her. It was only his legs right now, surely it can't be bad. His knees touched her own, and just the pressure made her relax.

She didn't know why but ever since that night when his fingers just barely touched her, she didn't fear him as much as she should. Millie had no physical explanation at all. The only thing she could come up with is she was attached to him now. He was the first person that touched her on purpose. The only time Bill touched her was on accident when he put a jacket on her or moving past her to get to Sookie faster. Never has anyone touched her and not expect her to scream bloody murder. The fact must have literally made her see Eric as a good guy instead of a bad guy. How can he be bad when his fingers were so, so soft?

It may come and bite her in the ass later, but for now she was savoring anything she could get.

"How did I get here, Eric?" Millie asked as Eric's big ass jacket fell off her shoulders. She need to start bring her own where every she was going if this is going to happen every night. Eric's huge jacket even zipped up fell over her shoulders. The neck hole if she pulled her shoulders in further just a bit would slide down her shoulders with no problems.

"Oh, say his name again!" Pam laughed as she came through the door on the right. She was decked out in a leather corset and pants, hair tied in a high pony tail.

"Pam, stop teasing her. She wants to know how she got here." Eric's grin widen as he starred at his lady friend. They were doing that thing again. That thing where they didn't need words to actually speak to each other.

"Well, Bumpkin." Pam turned on her black pumps, reminding Millie she only wore her platform sandals, and laid a hand on Eric's chair. "You were just lying in a chair at that horrible excuse of a bar, ripe for the taking, sleeping like a baby. Wasn't hard, you didn't even make a sound when I picked you up."

Millie just starred at her. "I was at the bar when I fell asleep."

Pam just shrugged her shoulders. "Someone must have moved you."

That didn't exactly ease her worries. She didn't know who moved her. It could have been Lafayette, or Terry, but if it was them she would have seen what they were thinking and dreamed about it. It didn't make sense. Lafayette would know and left her there. He wouldn't worry about moving her because people would be idiots to try and touch her. Terry would be too scared to even attempt to move her. The one time he accidently touched her she seen what he was so traumatized about. Terry never came near her again for a week.

"But who?! No-no no one w-w-would-", Millie started to hyperventilate. What if it was the Killer? What if he knew about her condition and put plastic gloves on? What did he do to her in her sleep? She couldn't get air in her lungs.

"Um…" She barely hear Pam speak over her trying to gasp at air. She needed to calm down. She's down this before. She need to get her head between her legs. Millie wrapped her hands around her middle as she tried to think and tears came out of her eyes. Even if she knew what to do she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"T-t-t-t-this c-c-c-can't b-be hap-hap-pening! Fir-first my ho-house an-and ne-now th-this?! W-what i-i-is-", Millie tried to get out as her hands went to her hair. She couldn't think everything hurt. She wasn't seeing anything as she starred at the ground. Her head was suddenly shoved downward in between her legs. The hand in her hair sat on top of hers. They were smooth and larger then hers. Millie grabbed them with both of hers. No one ever helped her when she hyperventilated.

She heard Pam and Eric talking as he held her head down. She must have freaked them out. They were going to look at her like she was a freak too, and get rid of her.

"What did she mean 'First my house'?" Pam snapped. She couldn't see what her face looked like but if she imagined, it would have been with her hands on her hips.

"I'm guessing from this kind of reaction, something happened that I am not aware of." Eric. He didn't sound mad. He didn't sound anything. It was like his voice only had on octave.

Millie took a deep breath and let in out again. In and out. In and out. She tapped Eric's hand once. She needed to get up she couldn't stand looking on the ground anymore. She needed to see something, anything. She just needed to know she wasn't alone like she always has been. She just needed someone. Anyone.

Millie looked up, whipping her eyes with Eric's jacket. The room was silent. Eric was the first one to say anything. His body positioned forward hands knotted together as he leaned on his huge knees.

"What the hell was that."

"Over reacting?" Millie gave a weak smile as she tried again to get the tears off her face with leather.

"No, that was a serious reaction to somethin', Sugar." Pam snapped, as she paced behind Eric. "Did we get a defective human, Eric?"

Millie winched. Oh that hurt. Not only did normal people not like her but vampires called her defective…It was a good way to but her. Not being able to have a normal life and being alone because of the fucked up shit she sees from people? Totally would call that defective.

Eric snapped his eyes towards Pam, "Shut up."

She did and that confused Millie more. Millie never imagined a person like Pam to take orders. She seemed so outgoing and independent, like she could take on the world and no one would say anything about it.

"Tell. Me. What is wrong." Eric snapped at Millie turning away from his girl, Millie decided that was the best way to describe Eric and Pam's relationship.

Millie didn't say anything instead she was saved by the bell. No, not actually a bell, but close enough. Bill came charging through the door with the most annoyed face she ever seen on him. That included the time at the church and the garlic form a trio of idiots setting two rows in front of her.

Her eyes widened when a girl covered in dirt came tumbling behind him. Bill's hand firmly placed on the back of her dress. Millie liked her red hair. It was nice, even if it was covered in dirt, but that was her mind trying to get off the fact there was something horrible was going on in her life.

"Eric you need to take her." Bill shouted. He must not have seen her and her puff red reds eyes. If he had she would have kicked him in the nuts. Did vampires feel that? Did it hurt more or less with them being so horny?

Eric turned his whole chair around as Pam left the room, got up and sat on the edge of the desk and Bill taking his place. His eyebrows rose as he looked between Bill and the Red Head. He looked completely amused.

"This is your punishment, not mine. What am I supposed to do with her?" Eric shrugged as he looked to the Red Head, and patted Bill's shoulder. She didn't seem much older than Millie, maybe a year or two older. She was dressed in a floral dress and was covered in dirt. The girl sniffed the air and her blue eyes turned towards her.

"You smell goooood." She grinned, showing off her sharp, sharp teeth. Damn it. Another vampire. Millie's heart rate went up as she stalked towards her.

"Thanks?" Millie squeaked, as she jumped up and moved away from the vampire, and behind the desk and Eric. She did not need to have a pair of fang marks to match Sookie. She wasn't against getting bit by vampires, but from what Millie knew, getting bit was intimate. If she got bit without her permission to do so, wouldn't it be kind of horrible for her? She didn't know a better way to put it: You don't touch someone intimately without permission.

Eric's own fangs snapped out as Millie moved around him. It unnerved her yes, but he seemed a safer bet then Miss Red behind Bill. She didn't know what was going on but she sure as hell was not going over near Bill at the moment, or that crazy vampire.

"She's mine, Jessica. Leave her be." Eric snarled as he starred down Jessica.

"Millie? What in the seven devils are you doin' here?" Bill whipped his head around. From such a later delay of response from him, Millie gave a guess that he was shocked that she was even here….and he just said exactly that two seconds earlier. Who didn't say blondes weren't smart?

"I don't obey anybody. Those days are over." Jessica stomped her foot as she looked behind Eric and towards Millie. Yes she was a little freaked out by Jessica, and yes, she was beyond confused why Jessica thought it was a good idea to eat her. And yes, she wished she was anywhere but here threatened to be eaten.

"Jessica stop it!" Bill snapped.

Jessica glared at him before stomping over to the couch and plopped down on it. Her arms crossed over her chest and a pout on her lips. She looked like she was going to glare everyone else in the room for the rest of the night. Millie would say she was acting like a child, but she has no room to talk. Pouting was the best way to get Lafayette to do anything for her.

"NO!" The girl snapped.

Bill threw his arms up and turned back to Eric and Millie's direction. Bill was acting really weird. Never has Millie seen him like this. It was beyond confusing. Then again she barely knew Bill compared to Lafayette or Sookie and Jason.

"She won't listen to me. It'll take more time than I have to teach her obedience." Bill growled as he started to pace. This wasn't right. It was almost like Bill was starting to lose control. Her hand clutched the edge Eric's desk, a piece of paper crinkling between her fingers. Did everyone have this different side? First Sookie tells her secret to how many people, Millie didn't know, and now Bill was turning into a stress filled animal. It was like everyone was changing around her leaving her just the same person.

"You can't handle one little girl, Bill? Newborns can be like this. Man up, my friend. She's not even one night old." Eric smiled, and not that smirk he usually did. It was an actual smile.

Millie looked between the two as they talked. What was a newborn? What the hell was going on?

"Eric, Millie shouldn't be here. Take her home." Bill said suddenly stopped pacing, as his eyes flickered to her and back at Eric. Millie didn't really think it was the right time to bring her into this kind of situation. She was perfectly fine with sitting on the side lines until it was all over.

"She's mine Bill, you have no say." Eric snipped at Bill. "We'll talk later, right now focus on your child." Millie eyes went to Jessica whose leg was jumping up and down. It was rhythmic like she was doing it to the beat of music. She must be hearing what was going outside the office.

"The issue is not of her being a newborn! She's-she's-", Bill cut himself off and started to pace again as he looked at Jessica started to stomp her foot instead of just letting it jump.

Eric looked over at Jessica as Millie looked at Jessica over the desk. "Want to stay with your maker, don't you?"

Jessica's face suddenly turned sour as she lifted her lips. "No, he's a dick. Dick, dick, dick. You're cute. Can I sit in your lap?" Her whole persona changed as she stood up and start to twirl her hair on her finger.

"No." Eric stated in a matter of fact tone of voice. Jessica didn't take it well and started another temper tantrum. Millie decided it was best to bend down and hide behind the desk. She was not getting involved with this crazy vampire. She did not need new scars. The one on her leg was enough for her. She wasn't one to show off her scars and she liked to keep the one she had tucked away for no one to see.

Jessica made a weird high pitched sound. "Why? Nobody lets me have any fun. Fuckers!"

Millie was going to get up but Eric's deep booming voice made her get back on her knees out of anyone's sight. She wasn't coming out until it was safe. Eric's giant voice made her a little unsure of the safeness to be out in the open. She wasn't a coward. She was just smart.

"Sit down and shut up. Close the door." Eric demands Jessica as she huffed at him. She did make her unhappiness evident as she did as she was told. She stomped her feet all the way their and back. "You have to be tough with them or they'll walk all over you."

Well right now was the perfect time to give him fatherly advice. He really was very comfortable and confident at the moment wasn't he?

"I am well aware of that, but you can see how she is. And there are urgent matters to which I must attend." Ah. Now it made sense. He didn't want to deal with her because he wanted to be with Sookie. God. Millie sure did unvalued Sookie'ssnookie. She was never getting rid of that saying. She was going to put it on a poster for her birthday.

"Sookie Stackhouse? Haven't you done enough for her?" It seems that Eric came to this same conclusion. Millie sighed as she sat back on her bottom. Was Sookie really that special? She looked down at her hands. The paint had chipped and started to show her pink shiny nails underneath.

It was really nice that Sookie got all the good parts of this curse, and Millie got the bad. At least she got to touch people and be happy. She was just so jealous of Sookie it wasn't even funny. She loved her cousin, yes, but sometimes, just sometimes she wished Sookie should feel what she feels right now.

"If any harm were to come to her because of my absence, you would be..." Bill snarled like he was actually threatening someone so many more years older than him.

"What?" Eric asked, his voice low and dangerous. His face moving closed to Bill's.

If Bill's face wasn't so pale and not dead, she imagined he would have gone paler then right now, but he didn't, and his face went a little scared.

"... without her helpful skills." Bill retracted whatever he was going to say. It was a nice save actually.

"Let me out. I wanna do something bad." Jessica whined and slammed into the wooden door. Her hand thumping on the wooden door. Millie was a little ashamed that they were the same age, or at least she looked it. She had no idea if she was older then she looked.

"I would be in your debt. I would return the favor." Bill almost seemed to pull out of himself. The words strained like it was the worst decision in his life. Millie tried to hold in her laughter as Jessica made the weirdest noise ever. It seemed like a strained scream that wavered in octaves. Millie's hand went to her mouth as she watched over the desk at Jessica.

Both vampires turned towards her and raised an eyebrow. Millie stopped smiling and waved. "Sorry. It's just so weird, Sugars."

Eric just shook his head. "Sugars?"

Millie went to her knees to look over the desk. "It's a habit. I can't stop it sometimes."

He shrugged his shoulders and turned back to Bill and Jessica. The red head gave another cry as she beat the door repeatedly. "Oh, yes, you will. You most definitely will, Bill."

His head stayed looking towards Bill as he called Jessica's name getting her attention. When he did turn his head towards her his mouth opened to say something that made Millie shiver down to her very core.

"You don't have to yell at me."

"How would you like to learn how a real vampire feeds?"

Jessica just smiled with delight. "Oh, yes, sir. Please, sir." She must be bipolar. That was the only answer to why she was acting like a two year old before switching to a nice well behaved girl again. Millie doesn't know anyone bipolar, if you don't count Tara, but this was what she guessed how they would act; switching from one emotion to the next at whiplashing speed.

"See? It's really quite easy." Eric smirked at Bill. Bill didn't seem happy but he did his vampire speed thing and was out of there before Millie could blink.

He left her. He left her with Eric and Jessica the very bipolar vampire. He was such an ass. Millie was going to switch his O positive out with A negative the next time she gets the chance.

* * *

 **So? Do you guys like it? I went a little over board on the words. I couldn't find a stopping point and it ran a little longer than 2000 more word than usual. Sorry about that. Oh I have Question for you Dearies!**

 **Who is your favorite True Blood hunk?**


	5. Episode 5: Season One Not Exciting Final

**I don't think I used any original script from True Blood, but...I use Foreverdreaming. org. I do not own True Blood, but I do want to smack Sookie for being such an idiot sometimes.**

 ***Edit 11/2/2016**

* * *

Millie stayed behind the desk. She wasn't going to go out and get bit by a vampire. Jason wouldn't be the only one out for blood if she came home with two holes in her neck. Lafayette would blow a gasket and lock her in a basement somewhere, and if he knew it was against her will…she pitied who the person who bit her.

She wiggled her bottom as she scooted under the desk further. Millie didn't want anyone to see her in here. It may be useless trying to hide from vampire, seeing as they could smell and hear your heart beat, but it gave her some type of comfort.

"Pam take Jessica I still have business with Millie." Eric barked out as he stood up from his chair. The door didn't open until he said that. The clacking of Pam's pumps filled the room as she made her way into the office.

Millie hugged herself as she moved her knees to her chest. So he did want to talk to her about something. It wouldn't make sense to bring her here for no reason. Vampires never do anything for no reason… at least she thinks so. She didn't know enough vampires to actually say that with confidence.

"Fine." Pam huffed. Jessica gave another squeal like a pig, before she ran out the door. She couldn't actually see Jessica doing that but she heard her bare feet slapping against the floor at a fast pace.

Millie sat absolutely still as the door closed again. She didn't know what was going to happen and she wasn't going to do anything to get on his bad side. Besides she was kind of getting used to the vampire, which actually might be a character flaw. Starting to actually like a person that threatened her and literally kidnapped her from Merlotte's didn't seem like a bright idea. It didn't seem very sane. She might be going insane, which is pretty bad in her book, but it did explain why she didn't remember going into Sam's office. It was the only explanation she could come up with. She was going insane and didn't remember waking up and going into Sam's office to lay down.

"You can come out now, we need to talk." Eric started to move towards the desk and away from the door. It didn't take him long to make it over to her, with his long legs. He didn't bend down to look at her. He just sat down very elegantly in the computer chair and leaned his head on his hand starring down at her.

"You really are tiny, do you know that."

Millie scrunched up her nose. She then stuck her tongue out at him, before pulling it back into her mouth. She forgot. He was nothing like Lafayette and Jason making fun of her height. No he was a vampire who could break her neck with the flick of his fingers.

Eric didn't do that. No he just grinned showing his perfectly straight teeth. It really was unfair. It took her two years of braces to get her straight teeth, and even then she still had a little turn in from the teeth behind her canines. She's so glad she got out of them when she turned fourteen.

"Are you going to stay under there while we talk, Tiny?" Eric asked again his hair falling over his hand as his head tilted just a tad more.

Millie looked up at him before nodding, "Yes, sir."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Yes, well do you know why I called on you?"

She shook her head. She wasn't even going to try to understand why he kidnapped her. She knew what being called on was, but she never knew why they did it. Sookie said it could be for many reasons, but Bill usually did it to just talk and…other things.

"No, but I would mighty appreciate it if you told me. I have to get home before Sookie or someone realizes I'mmissin'."

"I have already taken care of that. Pam wrote a note at that dinky little bar saying I have called on you. They really can't do anything about it." Eric tapped her nose, like she was a child. She wasn't a child.

"Oh. Am I supposed to do everything you're askin' me now?" She scrunched up her brow. She really didn't like that. She wasn't a servant, or a maid. If he asks anything to big she was not going to do it. She wasn't even sure she was going to do anything for him. There was nothing in it for her besides maybe an early death.

"Yes, but there will be rewards, but that is beside the point. We need to talk about _why_ I picked you as mine."

She just stared at him. She didn't actually think he needed a reason. She thought it was just to get on Bill's nerves with the way they kept barking at each other like dogs. Hormonal dogs on their periods.

…..Did they smell women's periods?

"I'm taking the blank look as, ' _Yes, Eric, I would love for you to tell me, Sugar Pie_.'" Eric said in a high squeaky voice that sounded nothing like her, "You see I want Sookie, and you seem to be close to her. You are going to be my cheat. It's just an added bonus that you can get into people's minds."

Now it made sense. He was using her to get to Sookie. Very smart. Millie grew up with Sookie as a big sister. It was only naturally that she was a great tool to be able to get under her skin. The only think was would she do it, and would she be able to live with herself if she did it?

The only thing that came out of her mouth was, "I don't sound like that."

Eric grinned. "Yes, you do. Should I take this as a yes?"

Millie shook her head. He most certainly should not. Sookie was her cousin. She grew up with her while her real sister ran off with guys and did her own thing. Sookie loved her and she loved Sookie. They were family. It wouldn't be right to sale her sweet cousin, who is a little misguided, for literally nothing in return. It sounded even worse than actually getting paid to sale her out.

"I don't think I could do that to her."

Eric lost his grin. He then proceeded to bend down; his long torso bending so his head was right in front of her. His hair falling around her face as their noses touched. Millie had no choice but to look him in his pretty eyes. The blues were light and slivery and had spots of darker blue around the pupil. The skin around them red like he spent to long looking at a computer screen and didn't get enough sleep.

"I could make you." His breathe running a crossed her face. It smelt of copper…and mint.

"No you can't that Glitter thing don't work." Millie spoke. She was glad she didn't stutter with her nerves jumping around like they were at a rave.

"How do you know that?...and it's Glamour." Eric lost his smirk and pulled away from her. His mouth turned down a little into an unappealing frown as he contemplated what she just said. He looked perplexed as he watched her. His eyes traveling over her body until they ended on her eyes again.

"Bill's fiends came to town and tried it when I was at Merlotte's. Didn't work and they left with Bill." Millie answer. It was the truth really. The bald guy had tried to get her to come with him and she said no. the next thing she knows she's getting pulled by the hair to look into his eyes. He asked her again and when she said no he got anger. She was just lucky that Bill was there to save her from getting her head ripped off by her hair. That was also the day Lafayette made sure she wore a silver chain bracelet. Downfall, was she never actually remembered to use it, so it was just a pretty chain wrapped around her wrist.

"Ah, then I will make you tell me by other means."

"Are you threatening me again?"

"No. I have money you most likely want it." Eric grabbed her hands and pulled her out from under the desk.

"Hey!" Millie didn't expect it and her whole body flew through the air and her body landing a crossed his knees.

She tried to push he self up but he put his hands together, landing his elbows in the middle of her back. She tried to squirm out from under his arms but his upper body leaning on her was like a ton of bricks. There was no way in hell she could get out from under him.

"Now, How much would you want for a bit of information about Sookie?"

Millie pushed in his legs trying to move backwards but Eric kept his boney elbows where they were. Both of her sandals flew off somewhere in the office.

"Five K! Let me up!" Millie tried to move sideways but it didn't work, as she expected, but she wasn't one to give up trying when it came to being over powered by someone. She hated being manhandled.

"Deal." Eric chuckled. Millie gave pushed with her legs and used her hands to push at his knees. Eric removed his elbows, letting Millie go sprawling backwards on the ground. Millie scrabbled away from him. She didn't know where that came from. It was almost like he was being playful.

….Oh my god. He was playing with his food. That's funny. Not.

"Wait. Are you serious? You're going to pay me five thousand dollars to give you useless facts?" Millie gabbed at him as she pushed herself up from the ground. This was a little obsessive of him. Who in their right mind would pay five thousand dollars for this kind of thing?

Eric leaned down on the chair his elbows on his knees instead of her back. Thank god for that. He had the boniest elbows in the world. She was sure she has bruises on her back now.

"Five thousand for each useless fact, besides some useless facts are actually useful, and toner or later you'll ran out of those useless facts." Millie starred at him as he started to talk. Blood was dripping out of his nose slowly running down his lips to his chin. That was not normal. Vampires drink blood not letting it drip down his chin and on to his black jeans.

"U-um, you have a little…" Millie pointed to her own nose waving it a little bit.

"Yes. I know. There called the bleeds. It means the sun it out, and I need to retire for the evening." Eric got up and stretched his back to his full height. Millie quickly pulled her feet under herself and stood as well. She did not need to be sitting around this huge ass man to feel small. She would rather be standing next to him and instead of sitting next to him.

"You are so fucking tiny." Eric smirked and dropped his hand on her head. He moved it back and forth as he spoke. The white head band in her hair fell out and made a loss circle around her hair. He was ruining her hair on purpose, but she didn't care. The feel of it alone was like the best thing alive, well, dead? She had no idea if she could call herself 'alive'for the past 14 years without this. It was like the best thing in the world to be able to finally enjoy his soft hand rubbing her head.

"You will stay in here until night fall again, I don't want you to get in trouble while I am inaccessible. I will take you home by night fall. Food and drinks in the mini….small….tiny…refrigerator in the corner. Be good." Before Millie could get out her words of protest, he was gone. The only thing that told her he left and didn't poof out of existence was the slamming of the door and the click of the lock.

God damn it. He got away with making fun of her height again.

Millie sat in the office chair, and unzipped the jacket. What was she going to do for the whole damn day? She groaned and threw her head back. This was not acceptable. She was going to sit and wait for him to come back and let her out.

Millie pulled the head band out of her hair and sank further in the chair. The leather smelt like cedar.

She was just going to close her eyes for a little bit. It wasn't going to hurt her. She needed the sleep. The last couple of days were not the easiest of days. She had been on a long as road trip, stayed the whole night awake for the past two or three days, and had a hyperventilation attack.

She closed her eyes against her wishes. She didn't want to fall asleep in a strange place. The door was locked though, so….just for a little bit. Just for a few minutes.

* * *

Millie shot awake. She turned towards the door. It was the same as she last saw it. It was perfectly fine and the same. Millie shook her head and leaned back against the chair again. It must have been a nightmare. She couldn't remember what but from the shivers racking her body it was bad.

She ran a hand through her hair and moved the chair around and looked at the dinky little refrigerator. It wasn't much, just a black box with a dent or two on the front. She rolled the chair over to it and pulled it open with a pop. The cool air flew out of it with little wisps of smoke coming from the inside.

Millie took a peek around the door. It held one or two water bottles and a cylinder container with pineapples in it. The bottom shelf was what got her. Bagged blood was piled into three rows. The kind of bagged blood that you see at the hospitals to get blood transfusions. That was something she was going to need to look into.

It was very unsettling to see. She ignored it like it wasn't there to begin with. She was very good at being selective as what she hears and sees. It's how she survived all those years of accidental touches. She grabbed a bottle of water and the pineapple's container. She was starving. She can't remember how long ago she ate, but it was when she was with Lafayette last. He made pretty good burgers.

She pulled the lid off the pineapples and pulled a long triangle out. It was juicy and dripping with natural sugar. She plopped it in her mouth and practically moaned as she chewed the fresh fruit. Where the hell did he get these? It was like Heaven on her tongue.

"STOP, making those sounds!" Millie choked as she heard Eric shout. She grabbed the water and pulled the cap off her water. She chugged it to get the pineapple out of her throat. She really hated vampires.

She stared at the door waiting for it to pop open and let her out to get home. It never opened. Millie's lips wobbled. Was she suppose to yell back? Was she just going to half to wait?

"Um….CAN I COME OUT NOW!?" Millie shouted back at them. She waited for an answer but nothing came. It was just quiet.

"WAIT, A MINUTE! WE HAVE A CERTAIN PROBLEM WITH BILL'S PROTÉNY!" Eric called out after what felt like hours, but most likely just a couple of minutes.

Millie paled as she thought about it. What if she killed someone? What if she wanted to kill her?! She started to get nervous but sat back down again. She was beginning to want to not come out. She didn't want to come out now. The possibility of being vamp chow was not what she wanted to deal with at the moment.

She sunk into the chair. "THAT'S OKAY I'LL STAY IN HERE!"

"SEE NOW SHE DOESN'T EVEN WANT TO BE NEAR ME! I HATE YOU ALL!" Jessica cried. Millie grabbed her pineapples and went back under the desk. It was childish, but could you really blame her? Emotional vampires do not feel like the right choice to be around. Her grandmother always said to hang around the right crowd.

She really should have taken that advice to heart.

Millie's whole body jumped as the door banged open. Who was it? She shrank further under the desk as footsteps made their way over to her. "Under there again I see."

She threw the container of pineapples at the person in front of her. Eric just looked down at her, then at the container.

"Sorry. I thought you were Jessica for a minute." Millie scooted out from under the desk. Eric out stretched his hand towards her. She stopped. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea to take it. He may rip her arm from her body with the superhuman strength he had.

"FUCK!" Eric cursed as sizzling was heard. Millie squeaked as he ripped his hand away from her. He waved it up and down as he cursed more and more. "What the hell?!"  
Millie looked down at her arm and almost cursed herself as she saw Eric's flesh stuck to her bracelet. Her face went pale as she started waving it at Eric. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Millie screamed as she shuddered with disgust. She could feel the gooey texture of his skin on her arm and she was going to get her bracelet off if she wanted to keep her pineapples down.

"HOLD THE FUCK STILL!" Eric snapped grabbing her arm and ripping the bracelet off, throwing it in the corner somewhere. "I should be the one screaming. You burnt my fucking fingers."

Millie shook as she tried to calm down, and stop from gagging from the smell of burnt Eric flesh. She tried really hard, she did honest, but she couldn't get her body to stop shaken. All that was running through her head was: What was is he going to do? Will he kill me? OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO DIE!

"Okay, you are scared of me. We need you to get the fuck over it or this whole thing won't work.I'll even forgive you for the silver." Eric snapped as he grabbed her hands, pulling from her thoughts that were just going downhill. "I need this agreement to work."

Millie tried to work up spit into her mouth but it seemed drier then going a month without water. "T-then do y-you promise that you'll never hurt me? Not even when you get mad? Or any other vampires?"

"Will that make you less scared of me?" Eric's giant hands wrapped around her arms trying to keep her in place and to stop her shaking.

Millie nodded her hands going around his wrists. If he could promise this, she wouldn't know what to do. It would mean she had a chance. This means she could actually let go of all that loneliness. He would shield her from all the bad things that could happen with dealing with vampires. Maybe she could even find someone to get rid of that nagging feeling of never having someone. Maybe she could find someone like Bill with his spark of humanity in his eyes.

"Fine. Then I give you my oath that no one, vampire, _or human,_ or otherwise, will ever hurt you while you are mine." Millie sighed in relief and her shoulders sagged. She didn't give notice to the little extra he put in there. It didn't seem to matter. She was finally safe. No one was going to hurt her.

Millie did something she never expected herself could be capable of doing. She through her arms around him and hugged him for dear life. "Thank you. Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me."

Eric patted her back awkwardly before giving her a little push to get her off. "Yes, well. Don't do that again."

Millie nodded but didn't let go of him. "Can I hold you just for a minute more. I've barely ever get hugs."  
She didn't expect him to be warm, but it felt like it. She was warm all over and made her want to smile like a crazy person. She has never hugged someone before without visions. It was a brand new feeling to have someone close. Eric didn't breath, but it was the best there ever was. Just the feeling of someone being closer to someone was amazing. Now she understood. Now she knew why people always needed people. Millie was going to die if she never got to touch no one ever again.

"Your minute is up." Eric pealed her off her him. His hand went into his pocket pulling out her key chain with the cartoon kitten on it. A new key was placed on it; a car key which didn't belong with her house keys and the spare for Merlotte's. "Here these are for the convertible out front drive for you to drive home. I have also taken the liberty to put my number in your phone." Her phone magically appeared in his hand. It looked just like the last time she seen it. The shark case looking like it was eating the edge was all the same.

"Love your case by the way." Eric pulled her hands open and dropped them down in her hands.

"Sugar, I don't drive. I only have my learners." Millie looked up from her hands to Eric's eyes. His smirk was gone.

"You…are not driving my car. PAM!"

"WHAT!"

"YOU NEED TO DRIVE THE HUMAN HOME! "

"OH HELL NO!"

"PAM!"

"FINE!"

Millie did not expect that, they were fighting like a married old couple…which could be true? What the hell did she get herself into?

Eric pushed her towards the open door and towards where Pam shouted from. Pam was standing in front of Jessica, who was decked out in leather, and tapping her shoes on the ground. Pam on the other had looked like a relator today with a business suit, which Millie was kind of jealous of for some reason…

"Oh look at that. What did you do to get rid of all that delicious fear?" Pam asked in such a husky voice that Millie was scared she was going to jump Eric right in front of her.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Millie pointed at Pam. Now that she was protected from all vampire attempts at her life she may as well use it to her advantage. She had all these unanswered questions and now Eric wasn't going to hurt her for not staying quiet? Hell yeah she was going to voice herself ever opportunity she got.

On a normal day with normal people she had no one to talk to. They all turned away from her trying to ignore she was even there. She hasn't even talked to Sookie in forever because of all the drama with Bill and the attention she was drawing to herself. Lafayette has been busy prostituting himself out and whatever the hell he does that he keeps her out of. She doesn't even talk to Jason, Lafayette using the excuse of not want Jason to influence her.

"I told her no one was going to touch her, vampire or anything else. And no Pam isn't my girlfriend. She's my protény." Eric's booming voice echoed. Jessica even jumped from it.

"Well I don't care! I'm hungry, and you smell yummy." Jessica started to slide on the bar stool towards her.

"No, Jessica. Sit still." Eric snapped at her." I have yet to forgive you for killing Pam's toy."

Millie's face twisted. Jessica killed someone? Millie edged away from her and moved to the other side. She may not trust Eric completely, she would be an idiot to, but she knew he would keep his word. It was a gut feeling, like someone was telling her to trust him on this even though it may be the most stupid idea in her head. She always followed her gut feelings.

She's been following a lot of those stupid ideas lately. Jessica whined again as she kicked her legs back and forth.

"That's going to get annoying." Pam pointed to Jessica. Millie would laugh but it didn't seem appropriate. Someone, Jessica, might try and take a bite out of her.

Millie raised her hand, "Um excuse me, Sweetlings, but I have a few vampire questions, would you mind answering them?"

All three of them turned towards her. "I liked her better when she kept her mouth shut." Pam pinched. Millie took that as a compliment. It meant she liked her at one point in time. See? She can be optimistic at times, even when her pessimist side liked to take control most days.

Her lips puckered as she waited for them to answer her. Eric leaned on the as well, never taking his eyes away from her. What was his problem? It wasn't like she was dancing naked on the tables. She just wanted a few answers to her questions. "I agree." Ouch. Millie was beginning to not like either Eric or Pam.

Millie hopped on to the table behind her and started to swing her feet. "Nothin' you can do about it. I haven't talked like this in years." Millie placed her hands in her lap and gave a tight smile to them.

"What is a newborn and protény?"

"Jessica is a new born. It's a vampire that has just been made. She'll be a newborn for about another fifty or sixty year." Eric answered with his thumb on his lip. His blonde hair swishing as his head tilted.

"And I'm Eric's protény, and he is my maker. He's my daddy." Pam huffed and crossed her arms a crossed her chest.

"Oh kinky. Well…" Millie rubbed her hands together. She actually had no idea what else to say. She didn't think the situation through at all. She bit hr lip. If her Granny was alive she would give her that look of shame and say in that disappointed tone of hers, "Millie, why on earth did you do something like that?"

"Is that really all?" Pam snapped and got up. "I'm done with this. I've got things to do." She started to stomp her way out but Eric didn't let her get far before stopping her.

"No you don't. You're driving her home." Eric snapped his fingers at her and pointed back at Millie.

"Why? I'm sure she can drive perfectly fine."

"She only has a learners permit. Until she gets an actual Driver's License she isn't getting behind the wheel. I like that car."

Millie huffed, she wasn't that bad at driving, but she wasn't going to argue. She feels she's tested the waters enough for today. Not only did she ask a question, but she actually got them to listen to her. It was enough for one day.

She really didn't want to do anything to make Eric retract what he promised her. If he did…

Her chances at being happy get blown up into tiny pieces. She rather not let that slip through her hands like some dipshit stupid motherfucker cunt licking asshole.

Pardon her French.

* * *

 **So i totally got two done in one night! I know Millie seemed to get out of character a little at the end, but i did that on purpose. She's getting out of her shell now. We have seen her only as a scared kid trying to get way from everything, and now that she don't have to be scared we can see a knew part of her, which isn't so depressing, and is more happy and free.**

 **Don't yell at me. Also! Next chapter is going to be season two. I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE ABOUT YOU KNOW WHO!**

 **Answer: I can't tell you who my favorite is. It'll ruin the story.**

 **Next Question: If you were in True Blood, which i know you have thought about before, what would you do when confronted by Pam?**

 **Love you my Sweet Peas!**


	6. Episode 6: 3 Weeks

**Don't think i have any TB dialogue but there is it's from foreverdreaming. org and i don't own TB but i do own Millie the sweet chickpea.**

 ***Edit 11/2/2016**

* * *

3 Weeks Later

Millie dropped the tray on the counter at Merlotte's. The glasses trembling over the edge and falling to the wooden table top underneath. She didn't care. She was worried. She was slowly rotting on the inside from all the worrying she has done in the last week. Lafayette hasn't shown up. He hasn't for the past two weeks and that was getting to her. Sure if it was just one week everything would be fine. He didn't call her to tell her he left if it was just a short trip of seven days. No. it's been 15 fucking days and no call from him at all.

She was also a little worried about the new killing that happened two or three nights ago. She didn't see it for herself, she was doing homework at the house while Sookie worked, but she heard about what happened. What she did hear about it was they found the body in Detective Andy's car. Tara thought it was Lafayette, but it was apparently it was her demon exorcist. Millie didn't even know that Tara had a demon in her let alone went to get one taken out of her. It was a real shock. She was just happy it wasn't Lafayette. She wouldn't know what she would do if something happened to him. It would ruin her beyond repair.

Personally Millie believes that it was Rene, Drew?, who broke out of jail. Apparently when she was on a school trip for the weekend, Sookie found out who the killer was, and sent him to jail. She could never forgive the man for killing her Granny, but she did want to see him. He was one of the nicest men in Bon Temps. He loved Arlene, and never hurt anyone before this. Millie was very flustered with everyone about that too. She wanted to talk to Rene, Drew?, before he was sent away to the state prison, but every time she went down to the station the kept telling her Rene, Drew?, wasn't up for talking. When she went to Arlene, she broke down crying. All Millie wanted was answers to why he killed her cat, but no one was even trying to help her out. All she got was, "Drew Marshall ain't up for talking, and never will be again."

Millie was getting a feeling someone wasn't telling her the whole story, and she believed it was Sookie's fault. When everyone she asked about Rene, Drew?!, they always looked to her cousin. Millie was getting very, very angry and flustere, and it's been spiking up her worry about Lafayette that much more.

Then add on Jason left for a church camp. What the fuck was that? He didn't go to church; his meaning in life was to defiled church girls not help keep them celibate. Millie may or may not have said that to his face. No one thought it was funny, well no one but Eric and Pam who she told later that day. Pam thought it as extra funny because he came to the bar one day trying to get V. When Millie heard that her cousin was on V Millie blew that much more up on Jason again. She hasn't talked to him since.

"Move." Sookie snapped as she made her way to a table with an empty tray. It was last calls, and she was just picking up the last dishes. Millie lifted her lip at her cousin, in a half snarl. They weren't on best terms at the moment. Apparently they didn't see the note Pam left until they looked for hours for her, and Sookie was furious when Millie got to go with Bill to that thing, Millie still hasn't asked Eric about it, and Sookie had to stay instead of testifying for Bill.

Millie wasn't going to apologize for nothing. Well, the going missing for a couple hours was her fault, she didn't think to call her when she got her phone back, but she did call Lafayette who was pissed but got over it when he knew she was safe, but the Bill thing wasn't her fault. She was technically kidnapped. She didn't say "Hey! Sweet Peas, I'm coming with you!" and jump into their car. No. Eric dragged her in and was held there by two blonde vampires. Then she was kidnapped while she napped. Again she had no say in it.

"Bitch." Millie mumbled picking her empty glasses from the bar, and put them in the sink filled them with soapy water. Usually they put all the dishes in the washer but since it was just three glasses and it was the last of her dishes it didn't seem like it was too much work. Sookie on the other hand most likely will have to unload the washer in the morning, while Millie just washed table tops. It seemed like work to her even if it didn't look like it. She hated the washer. It spat water at you soaking the white shirt that Millie wore on some occasions, when Sam actually got the nerve to tell her to do waitress duty instead of counting money.

"What did you say?" Sookie snapped her towel and turned towards her. Tara, in her very ugly shirt, turned away from them counting money in her hands. Millie understood she didn't want to get into a Stackhouse-Delhoussaye showdown. When Millie and Sookie fight, others ran all the way to Canada…besides Lafayette. Lafayette was her camera holding cheerleader.

"I said you're a bitch, have a problem?" Millie flicked water off her hands getting suds everywhere. She had enough. Two weeks she has been marinating in her worry, guilt and anger, and she didn't want to guilty or anger any more. She didn't want to worry her guts out until she had nothing left on her insides.

"Yes I do! You have no right to call me such names after-"

"YES I do!" Mille turned her head away from the sink and towards her cousin. She was not in the mood. Sookie wasn't the only one affected by the whole thing. Millie was scared out of her mind and made a fucking deal with the devil to give herself a future. She was literally getting paid to tell Eric what type of underwear Sookie had, thongs if you wanted to know Millie checked. "I was KIDNAPPED for Chirst's sake Sookie! I was literally locked away from everyone, and I'm sorry I didn't call because I was panicked out of my mind!"  
Sookie shook her head. "No, you don't understand Millie! I was worried about you! I stayed up all night just waiting to hear from you or about you; all the while I had a murder stalking me! You scared me! I thought you were gone like Gran!"

Millie glared at her cousin, "Yeah, well maybe you should tell me what really happened and not that lie you gave me!"

Sookie flinched as she looked before her hands started towards her. "Look Millie-"

Millie jerked away when her hands started to move towards her. Sookie pulled back. Her face white and her mouth open with shock. Millie wanted to cry. Sookie forgot. Sookie forgot that she couldn't touch Millie like she can with others. Millie just shook her head and left Sookie behind the bar.

The honest truth was Millie forgot as well. She forgot that normal people can't touch her. They were taboo to her. She, for a moment, almost let Sookie touch her. Millie wanted to cry. The time she spent with Eric and Pam was getting to her. All the times she went, forced really, over to Fangtasia to do paper work, Eric hated it, she forgot she was different then everyone else. The pats on the head Pam using her as a life size baby doll, forcing her into pink outfits, she felt normal, even if she was being used as a servant doll thing. She didn't care. It was better than how most treated other humans, Ginger, and she was thankful. She wasn't being used as a giant blood bag, but more as a pampered pet. It wasn't the control she wanted she realized, but people. Life was good enough for now. She'll let it go because for once in her horrible life she was - is – normal.

Millie pulled her phone out of her jean short shorts. She needed that normal at the moment. She started to dial as she made her way over to the back door. A brand new cherry red 2009 Bug was sitting next to the door. Eric got it for her, said she needed to get to Fangtasia when he tells her and not have people drive her everywhere and he didn't want his convertible destroyed, and if she crashed it would cost less than his own car. He ignored that she only had a learners. Apparently he didn't care with the bug, but when his convertible was involved he was a mother hen over her driving.

The name "Big Daddy" popped up on her phone as she dialed. She clicked it and got in her, Eric's, car and started to make her way over to Shreveport. The name wasn't her idea. Somehow Pam got her phone and changed it for Millie. She just never got the urge to change it. No one was going to touch her phone. People thought touching her things was like touching her.

People were stupid.

Millie switched on her turn signal as she came to a stop. The line didn't pick up. She just dialed it again and waited…again. She turned right onwards to Shreveport just as someone picked up the phone on the other end.

"He's busy Sweet Tea." Pam snapped as she answered the phone. Millie wanted to smile at her husky voice but decided against it. Pam knew when she was smiling. She didn't know how she can hear it over the phone, but it happened once and she didn't want it to happen again. It was embarrassing.

"I'm coming over. " Millie bit her lip as she went faster. Not over 70. She wasn't one to go to fast. She had enough fast with vampires around. It was like they had to do everything at a fast speed. She remembered Pam text before and that was something. Millie loved to text Pam when they were in the same room just to watch.

"No you're not, and damn it Eric! Stop moving!"

"What the hell are you doing back there? It feels weird!" Eric snapped, and Millie heard a rustling. Pam must be torturing him. She liked to do that. In unusual ways, Millie doesn't want to say anything about it even in three weeks she saw more then she wanted, but it was still torture.

"I'll be there in ten." Millie finally let herself smile. Pam and Eric together always made her smile. They were so funny and happy in a weird way. They were family. Family like Millie wished hers would be like. Jason not letting his dick wonder, Sookie not running off and doing stupid stuff, her sister not off where the hell ever she was, and her nephew, Hunter, with his dad and not with her like he should be. It wasn't fair. Her family was just screwed up.

"Ten minutes?" Eric's voice took over the phone. It's deep baritone and held a little growl. He was still mad at Pam for doing whatever she was going to him.

"No." Millie chuckled as she pulled into Fangtasia's parking lot. "Ten seconds. You should have picked up the first time, Dearie."

Eric said something in Swedish to Pam, as she pulled the keys out of the ignition. Millie pushed to the door open and started to the door. Millie hung up her phone on the way. She knew Eric was done talking with her. He just sometimes forgot to turn in off when he was done. Millie believed it had something to do with being a vampire, but she couldn't be sure. She didn't know any other vampires but Eric, Pam, and Bill. Chou didn't count. She didn't like the Asian vampire at all.

Millie pulled the door open and strutted in with her second favorite pair of platform pumps. They were black so if anything wrong happened at Fangtasia of the messy sort. She didn't want stains on her pink ones. The only bad thing was with these they were an inch shorter, so she didn't get at much height as she wanted.

She made her way to the back room where she heard Pam yelling in Swedish. Millie needed to learn that. She hated when the spook in Swedish around her, they tended to forget she didn't speak it, and got flustered when they had to repeat it. For vampires they forgot stuff very easily.

She pushed the door open and almost broke down laughing. Eric had two pieces of foil flipped in his face as Pam glued another in his hair. Eric was glaring at her from behind the thin metal sheets.

"I don't know what you're doing and I don't care. Just let me help." Millie stepped around Eric as his glaring eyes followed her until they had to stop. When his head moved just a millimeter Pam jerked it back into position with force enough to break his neck.

"Good. Grab a brush. I need to get this done before he goes down to get another for interrogating." Pam didn't look up from pasting a white clear paste on to Eric's hair and foil. Millie grabbed the spare and did the same thing as Pam. Millie learned to do by watching around here. They didn't answer what they called stupid questions. Asking how to paint paste on tin foil seemed like a stupid Question.

"What do you mean grab another for interrogating?" Millie asked as she smashed another piece on Eric's long hair. She liked his long hair. Not many people had hair like his. It was thick and soft as silk. It was all thanks to Pam. Millie knew for a fact she gets the best of the best hair products. Pam even took it on to herself to fix Millie's hair. She's been finding bottles of shampoo and such in her purse.

"Drug dealers selling V. We need information from the. About the missing vampire." Eric snapped as Pam pulled a little hard on her section.

Millie nodded. Now it made sense. About two weeks ago, she was told about an important vampire going missing. She didn't know much but whoever that vampire was, was important to Eric. She has never seen him so mad before when she saw Eric get the phone call. She even hide from him in his office as he ripped the bar apart. He threw table in the sir and snapped chairs in half. Pam even had to escape in the office when he started to throw alcohol bottles everywhere. She really wasn't that concerned with who ever Eric was worried over, because she was in enough of a panic attack with Lafayette gone.

She put down her brush as Pam did the last strip of hair. "Where did you get the dealers? It wouldn't make sense to get dealers in Bon Temps if the vampire went missing in Texas." Millie put more paste on the tin foil. "Plane tickets for vampires can be tracked, plus they would have to get a coffin when they get to Bon Temps, and that would never go unnoticed."

Both vampires stopped dead. Their whole bodies seemed to freeze on the spot as Millie spoke. Did she say something wrong?

"Pam, did you check coffin sales in the area?" Eric asked his eyes going to hisprotény and away from her person. Pam snapped out her phone before he even finished his sentence. Millie must have given him an idea. She was so helpful to people. Millie needed an award for doing this.

"Eric…" Millie whispered as she down the paint brush and the tin foil in her hands. "Have you heard anything about Lafayette yet?"

Eric gave her a blank look as Pam shut her phone. "No. I have been preoccupied with the missing Sheriff."

Millie's eyes watered as she nodded. She knew he wouldn't find anything, but it still hurt. Lafayette being gone this long was making her itch, and her gut was telling her that something was wrong.

"I need you to do something for me, Camilla, and I shall find this Lafayette while you are gone."

Millie gave him a beaming smile and whipped her eyes. She already knew what he wanted from her, and she wasn't sure she liked the idea, but if it got him out of a bad mood…"Give me 20K and all expenses paid and I'll go. Oh and check out the area. I don't want to be eaten right out of Louisiana…..and find Lafayette fast. I'm getting very worried."

* * *

She wished asked for more money, because she was going on the biggest shopping spree ever. This place was amazing. Texas was like huge and the lights were bright at night and just amazing. She looked at the front door of the tiny but amazing little home in front of her. The driveway was in front with a little yard, so unlike the apartments she seen on her way here. It was a lovely grey blue color, and seemed to just stand out from the others.

Millie wasn't in the best mood but she could still appreciate that it was a beautifully simple home. She would live here if she had the money, which was steadily getting her bank account was getting fatter then a thanksgiving turkey thanks to Eric. No, she was in a bad mood because of the stupid flight over to Dallas. Eric had literally shoved a ticket in her hand and gave her an hour to get to the airport where his jet was. She didn't even have time to pack, but Pam said she already sent luggage to the airport and was already on the jet waiting for her, but she didn't know what was in those suitcases. For all she knew, it could be filled with pink frilly junk and dominatrix outfits.

Millie made her way to the front door, bypassing the driver holding "her" bags, and lightly knocked. She was to met with a couple of people here. Isabel and Stan was what Eric had said. It was her job to keep him in the loop while he was investigating away from Dallas. She didn't know why he gave her so much trust in this but it was wrecking her nerves. She didn't even know if they were vampires of not. She was being thrown to the wolves -oops, vampires, she really shouldn't mix the two- with little to no information on what is going on. She really need to be caught up on what the hell was going on if she wanted to help, and get paid.

The door was opened up by an older Latino woman. She was wearing an elegant dress that suited Dallas. It was a light cream color with no sleeves and mid rift. Millie would wear it if Bill wouldn't call her a stripper or Jason calling her fat. She wasn't fat. Her tummy was flat thank you, she just had bigger breasts.

"Hello? Can I help you?" Isabel, or Millie assumed so, asked. Her accent thick in the air and made Millie want to roll around in it. It wasn't often she heard that kind of accent. It was mostly French or Cajun where she lived.

"I'm Camilla Delhoussaye. Eric sent me." Millie smiled. She didn't offer her hand. She wasn't sure if she was human or not. She didn't want to take the chance of seeing the worst part about her before even getting to know her. If she did, Millie would be very judgey towards, and no one wants a judgey Millie around.

"Yes. Eric told me about you, I'm Isabel. Come in." She smiled showing off her perfect white teeth. Millie was leaning towards vampire. All vampires had pearly white teeth. They may have gaps or a little overlap in their teeth but they were always white. Millie needed to figure out how they did that. She needed to buy that type of tooth paste.

Isabel opened the door and let her in. Millie gave a small smile as she stepped into the door way. The driver, she thinks his name is Dave, but she didn't really pay attention, sat down her bags just inside the door before almost running back to the Limo and disappearing down the street with lightening speed. It even left black marks on the road in front of the house. Millie just shrugged her shoulders at Isabel before looking around the house.

The walls were cream with accent colors of grays and blacks. She was in a mudroom with a coat hanger, a little table with a bowl filled with two pairs of keys, and a metal bench to sit on to take shoes off with a pair of sandals underneath. It lead it a living area and a hall way to the right. She couldn't see to the right but she was guessing it was the bedrooms and baths, because the whole left side of the house was taken up by the living room. The far wall was just glass showing the pool in the backyard. The kitchen off another hall way to the side of the large stone fire place, but in front of itwas a large dinning area with a hardwood table. The middle was just a seating area for the rectangular couches made of black and cream leather. They there was a little alcove with a computer chair and an actual computer sitting on a metal and black wood desk. The whole place was very modern. The grey, black and cream and no pictures made it seem very impersonal, but cozy with the warm creams and hard wood her and there. The only thing on the walls was black canvases with nothing on them and a giant plasma TV.

"Wow. This place is amazin'." Millie whispered as Isabel picked up her bags and started to carry them to the right. Millie slide off her pumps before stepping on to the carpet. She didn't want to get dirt in such a nice house, and believe her when she said she had no idea where the bottoms of her shoes have been.

"Yes, it is." Isabel smiled, blinking a little at her sudden shortness, and opened the last door of three on the left, leaving the two on the right untouched. "This is where you will be staying. Eric said you would look after the place?"

Millie just sighed as she pushed some hair behind her ear. Eric just had to volunteer her doing stuff she didn't agree to. What did she really expect though? She was taking him for 20 thousand dollars for just watching people doing work and telling him about it. "Yeah, just add it on the list of things to do." Millie smiled trying to make light of the situation.

Isabel's lips just tilted up a little, and sat the bags on the black comforter of the bed. The room looked like the rest of the house but with tints of dark blues. The navy colored sheets and curtains was all the color in the room to be more precise.

"Thank you." Millie nodded her heads to her bags before following Isabel back out to the living room. Isabel sat down in the cream leather chair, and motioned for Millie to sit on the white couch in front of her. Millie sat down delicately, keeping her legs shut so she didn't give Isabel a peep show.

"It's nothing. The house had been stocked with everything a human should need," Yeah, Isabel was a vampire, she wouldn't have said human if she wasn't, "Food and other items, but I have to ask…Why did Eric ask you to be put in Godric's home instead of Hotel Carmilla?" Isabel crossed her legs as she sat her folded hands on her lap. She looked the picture of a proper lady. Millie couldn't pull of being a lady even if she tried.

Millie fiddled with her thumbs as she starred at the glass coffee table. "Well, from what Eric asked of me it makes sense." She was a little confused. Where was this Stan guy she was suppose to meet? Did someone stand her up?

"What do you mean?" Isabel raised one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows. Sookie liked to pluck her eyebrows, and tried to get Millie to do it as well, but she never really got into doing it. Don't get her wrong, she still kept them groomed but she didn't pluck them down to little sticks barely noticeable.

She shrugged her shoulders before looking up. "Did Eric ever tell you exactly way I'm here?"

Isabel shrugged her shoulders before giving her a calculative look. Millie could tell she was thinking of something, but what Millie hadn't the slightest clue. She didn't know Isabel well enough to tell what was going on in her head. "He said that you were here to help. You had some sort of mind reading technique that we were not allowed to talk about. He said you would be new eyes to give us a different view on things."

Eric was getting her foot in his face, and a coffin filled with used and stinky socks….But he must have a reason for not telling her why she was here. She hasn't the slightest clue why but she was trusting Eric's judgment on this one. When dealing with vampires always heed vampire advice.

"Then I guess that's all you need to know." Millie gave her an apologetic smile. "Wasn't there suppose to be a Stan here to greet me?" She switched topics. She needed to get away from it before she said something that could give away motive way she was here.

Isabel frowned before standing up. Her caramel colored hands sliding down her skirt to smooth out any wrinkles. "Yes, Stan was supposed to come but…he didn't see the point." She picked up a white purse that Millie didn't see on the other chair, and started to make her way out of the house. "But I do have to tell you this. Dallas isn't Louisiana, and you owner has no sway here, so watch what you say and who you disobey. Eric isn't almighty and powerful, not at all like Godric." Her lids lowered over her brown eyes as she stopped at the door.

Millie got up from the couch and followed a little ways behind her. Was Isabel threatening her? She was wasn't she? "I know, but he still is a thousand years old. With age comes power they say, Sweet Tea."

Isabel cracked a full blown smile as she point to a ring of keys in the bowl. "Those are the keys for the house. If you live lock up, there have been break-ins around the area. I will call the house tomorrow be here when it does…and be careful going out. This place isn't what the television says it is."

Millie watched as Isabel march out the door slamming it behind her. She was beginning to worry about what she gotten herself into. Millie went down the hall way looking for the bathroom. She found it on her first try. It was the first door on the right. It was actually very comfortable looking. The shower was glass, and the toilet square in shape and a nice black wooly rug on the white tile floor; nothing special. Millie turned the sink on high and pulled the doors of the black wood doors underneath. She found a hair dry and plugged it in and started running that on high as well as started the shower.

She quickly pressed two on her speed dial and waited. Eric picked up right away.

"What the hell happened already?!" He shouted into the phone. She didn't know what happened with him and she didn't car at the moment she had a bone to pick with him.

"I just talked to Isabel. Why the hell am I stayin' at this 'Godric's' place? Isn't he your maker?" Millie looked out the window through the blinds. She didn't know if she was just being paranoid or if it was a real concern that Isabel had people watching her. She wasn't even sure that vampire's did things like that the way humans do. She just didn't want to take the chance of someone listening in on her.

"Godric is the missing vampire, and shut the damn water and hair dryer off. They aren't going to try and listen in on you." Eric snapped at her. Millie was half expecting her phone to shake. She clicked the dryer off as well as the shower and sink. She really was being paranoid. At least she got to be a secret spy for a second. Cross that of the bucket list.

"I asked for you to be placed there instead of a Hotel because I needed you out of their reach. This way you can call and tell me everything while keeping a certain distance. I don't need them eating you."

"I thought my job was to be close to them, to get the juicy details. Wouldn't being under the same roof be the wise idea?" Millie asked as she sat on the toilet seat.

"You would get no time to call and inform me, and they any stray vampire could be there. Do you really want to take the chance of one of them eating you when they stay at the hotel? Oh and make a reservation for two under my name at Hotel Carmilla. No bed. Use that credit card I gave you." Eric suddenly hung up.

Millie starred at her phone for a second. "Well, that was rude." She sighed before getting off the toilet and made her way to the living room. She plopped down on the couch and sat her head down on a through pillow.

She pulled out the phone book next to the couch, right under the side table. She quickly found Hotel Carmilla's number and tapped the number in.

"Hotel Carmilla how may we help you?"

"Hi, I need to make a reservation for Bill Compton paid for by Eric Northman." Millie said as she slide the book back where she found it.

"And would this be a penthouse? Bed or no bed?"

"Penthouse with no bed please." Millie sighed and proceeded to give her Eric credit card number.

Millie clicked the phone off as she glared at the ceiling. She wasn't expecting it to be this hard. She thought she was just going to sit in a room while vampires shouted at each other trying to find out where the missing Godric was, and she not having to do anything. She was completely wrong. She was going to actually use her brain and try to figure out where this guy was if she wanted to get home fast. Then she had to beware Isabel because apparently she made her mad when she didn't right out tell her way she was here. She just got involved with vampire mind games as well if that word play by Isabel was anything to go by.

She was just so tried. Her jet lag was finally catching up to her. Millie let her eyes slid shut as the sun just started to raise in the sky. Her sleep schedule was going to hell wasn't it?

* * *

 **Interesting facts about my story. I actually watch the episodes i near or on over and over while i write that portion, read the transcript, google picture of the scenes and! actually write the story as i listen to some Nightcore.**

 **I overload on TB.**

 **Also this story ran a little long as well. Sorry. Bye Sweet Peas see you later.**

 **Answer: I would hug her, I might die but i would still hug Pam just because i can.**

 **Question: If Eric spoke to you in Swedish, what would you do?**


	7. Episode 7: Poor Vases

**Familiar dialogue from foreverdreaming. org and i do not own TB, but I do think that the time line is very confusing because i have no idea how many days pass in one episode and i have to actually look at a time line to figure everything out. Hard work.**

 ***Edit 11/2/2016: there is a lot more than the other chapters that I edited in.**

* * *

She woke with a start as she heard the phone start to ring. She scrambled up from the couch hitting her knee on the corner of the coffee table. She grabbed the phone off the stand at the end of the couch and pressed it to her ear.

"Godric's residence, this is Millie how may I help you?" Millie asked her voice heavy with sleep as she sat her head down on the side of the couch. She wasn't ready to get up yet. She felt like she could sleep from another 30 years before getting up. It was how she usually felt when she got up without a nightmare.

"Well, well, well. Godric got himself a little w-STAN! Don't you go there- while he was away didn't he?" Millie heard a voice on the other side of the phone. She guessed it was the Stan she was supposed to meet last night, from the way Isabel was yelling in the back ground.

She really didn't want to do this right now. She just wanted to unpack her things, sit down and watch episodes of the TV shows she has missed. She did not want to deal with a southern sounding vampire who was ready to call her a very nasty name. Thank you Isabel.

"Hi, um can this wait until," Millie looked at the clock on the wall, it was 7 o'clock. The sun had barely set, she looked it up and it was usually six thirty when the sun sets around Texaas, "About 10? I have to get some things done where I'm staying."

Stan sighed heavily. "Humans. Fine we'll be there by ten."

"Are you a cowboy?"

"…What the fuck." Stan hung up the phone as Millie started to giggle. She couldn't help it. His southern twang wasn't from where she was and it wasn't exactly the Texas' version of an accent. She just remembered what Eric said about cowboys in Dallas and it just came out. She was getting a little too comfortable around vampires it seems.

Millie dropped the phone back into the holder before sitting up. She just sat there a moment before grabbing the remote and clicked the on button. Nothing happened to the TV. No she heard a swishing sound coming from her left. The windows had a platting or paneling come over the glass windows blocking out he last rays of the sun. Millie blinked in surprise as the room darkened. She clicked the same button and sighed in relief as they started to move back.

She really didn't want to break Godric's house the first night she was there officially. She might not have enough saved up to fix whatever he did with those panels. She shook her head before going to the room given to her. She unzipped the bags and took a good long look at what was inside.

She was blown out of her mind.

Everything inside was exactly what she would normal wear. Jean short shorts, tank tops baggy sweaters, even a new pairs of pumps. It was like fucking Christmas for her. The only thing that got her was the underwear. It was thongs and laces push up bras. Nothing like her comfortable boy cut underwear. Pam. Millie had no idea why Pam packed this. She wasn't going to have people see her underwear, so why did it matter. The bikini tucked in the corner; however, she was going to wear in the giant pool in the back.

She needed to thank Pam later.

Millie grabbed a knitted oversized pull over cream colored sweater, jean short shorts and a white tank top. She didn't know what to wear underneath all of it. She finally decided on the matching black set. It was the least revealing out of all them in her suitcase. Grabbing the nap sack she went to the bathroom and started to get cleaned up.

She ate a quick meal, a peanut butter sandwich, in the kitchen. It was bigger than the one she had at her house, filled with stainless steel appliances, and hardwood flooring. She was absolutely in love with it. She was going to use the kitchen to the fullest potential possible as she stayed there. She liked cooking but not at the level of wanting it as a career. No she was a science and art person, who leaned more to the art side of things. Just ask her sketch book; it was filled with drawings of Lafayette, Eric and Pam…and maybe one of Chou.

Millie sat down on the couch. She was going to go for the remote but the home phone caught her eye. It was like it was just calling her name wanting to be used, but she had no idea why. Then she remembered she left without telling anyone. She picked it up and dialed Sookie. It was pure luck she just remembered. If she left Sookie hanging any longer she was sure she'd get an ear full. Millie didn't want her to be any more anger with her. She was pissed as it is.

"Hello?" Sookie's voice answered. Her voice sounded so strained as she spook into the phone. Millie wanted to cringe. Sookie only got that way when something bad happened. The last time she heard Sookie sound like that was her telling Millie how someone was found dead in Detective Andy's car.

"Should I call back?" Millie asked. If Sookie was a mood she would just call back. She hated to be anywhere around Sookie when she got like this. If she stayed around Sookie for more than ten seconds she would rip her cousin's hair out.

"Millie? Oh my gosh, where have you been? Whose phone are you using?"

Millie pinched her nose before giving a long airy sigh. Sookie was gearing up for a lecture she rather not have. She has had too many in the last couple of weeks and she didn't need any more. All Sookie ever said was hoe disappointed she was in her and that Eric was a dangerous man. Millie knows this. She knows it, but Eric treated her like a normal person and that was worth the risk she took to be near him.

"I'm doing something for Eric, I won't be back for a while." Millie bit her thumb. She just wanted this to get over with. She was not in the mood to have an hour long lecture over the phone, and she had vampires on their way over,

"Camilla Marie Delhoussaye! You need to get back home right now! I need to talk-"

"Sookie, I'm fine. I just wanted you to know I wasn't dead, but I have to go. I'll see you when I get home." Millie rushed before clicking it off. She wasn't going to hear the end of it when she got back to Bon Temps. Sookie didn't take it well she no one listened to her. She felt like people were ignoring her and didn't treat her like a lady. Millie got that she liked control over her life, but Millie did to, and she didn't want Sookie to try and control hers.

Then next person she called was 'Big Daddy'. It took him longer to answer, but he picked up right before it went to voice mail.

"Ja?"

"Hey Eric." Millie grumbled as she stared at the window paneling. "Have you found anything about Lafayette?"

"Yes, I have – Millie?! ERIC GIVE ME THE PHONE SHE NEEDS TO KNOW WH- and he is well. He got into a disagreement with a client. He should be fine when you get back."

Millie's heart started to race as she smiled so hard her face felt like it was going to fall off. "Can I talk to him!? I need to know he is alright!...and was that Sookie?"

Eric grunted, "She had an accident and needed to come to Fangtasia for-"

"What kind of accident? Is everything okay back home?" Millie stood up and started to pace around the coffee table. "She didn't say anything when I called her."

"Maybe it's because you keep cutting people off." Eric snapped, "She's fine, it was some kind of wild animal, but we are looking into it. Now do you want to talk to Lafayette or not?"

"Yes, yes I do!" Millie whined as she started to circle the coffee table again.

"Mini Hooka that you?" Lafayette asked is a raspy voice, like he was straing to even talk.

"OH, Lafayette! You had me worried! I told Tara you weren't on a bender but she wouldn't listen to me! Eric said he would find you!" Millie gushed as she sat down tears coming to her eyes.

"AH… yeah. He… _found me_ alright." Lafayette coughed aa little at the end. Millie heard Eric say something but it was too soft for her to hear. "I have to go, White Chocolate, but don't worry no more. Lala will be back in action in no time."

Millie smiled into the phone, as tears of joy fell from her eyes. "Thank you Eric."

"Don't thank me, I truly did nothing, but I do have to go. I will see you soon." Eric clicked the phone off. Millie hiccupped as she sat the phone down and whipped her face off.

She felt lighter, like a weight has been lifted off her shoulder. It was like she was freed from chains holding her down. She never realized exactly how much she was worrying about Lafayette, until she heard his voice. She wanted to scream in joy that he was back and perfectly fine. She didn't have to worry about him anymore, now that he Lala was safe.

* * *

She was still sitting on the couch sitting crossed legged on the couch relaxing from her emotional fit when they got there, She was just watching reruns of Charmed when they came barreling in like they owned the place. Stan looked like she had imagined, like a modern cowboy, even complete with a hat. He fit the bill of stereotypical cowboy, which was the most amazing thing in Millie's life. She was actually meeting a cowboy.

"Well, aren't you cute as a button?" He sneered. She was beginning to dislike him the more he talked, which bummed her out. If he kept it up she was going to throw something at him. Her cowboy dreams went down the drain. All her thoughts about cowboys were ruined for the rest of her days. She blamed Eric.

"Hi. I'm Millie. You must be Stan." Millie grumbled out and took the TV remote control, the right one this time she finally figured it out. She clicked the TV to mute as Isabel sat down putting her purse on the floor next to her.

"Not now Stan. How was your first night here Camilla?" Isabel smiled, her cheeks pulling back and little wrinkles appeared next to her eyes.

Millie shrugged her shoulders. "Fine I guess. I didn't really get out of the house; jet lag caught up to me." She smiled as she got up from the couch. She was getting a little uneasy with having two unfamiliar vampires in the room. "So what was it that needed to be discussing?"

Stan who was looking out over the pool finally turned around. He didn't look happy. His face in a permanent frown since he got here deepened. "We need to be talking about why in the hell we aren't going to the fucking church and burning it down!"

Isabel stood up faster than Millie's eye could see. Stan hit a nerve. "We do not have proof that they took Godric!"

"We don't have proof that they didn't!"

"Well we can find out real quick like!"

"NO. This is not how we do things!"

"Yes it is, now it's just bad for publicity. We should never have gone mainstream!"

"Oh, shut up Stan. You know nothing!"

Millie watched as they went at it. They just kept arguing back and forth back and forth. Stan wanted to kill everyone in the Fellowship of the Sun Church. Isabel thought that wasn't right and would start a war. Millie agreed with both of them. They did need to get Godric back and if they invaded it would be the most direct way to get him back, but she really didn't want to kill all those people. If the Church was on TV arguing with vampires it was a sign that they were a well known organization and may have a lot of people inside. Millie had conflicted emotions. Was there a way to invade without killing all those people? She would have fallen asleep from them repeating themselves over and over. If Stan hadn't have thrown a vase on a side table, shattering it into a wall she would have leaned her head on the back of the couch and taken a nap. But she couldn't let Stan get away with ruining something she might have to replace. She had to get involved.

"Hey, know calm the fuck down!" Millie shrieked as she went over to the broken vase. She didn't know if it was valuable or not. What if Godric kept that as a souvenir from his travels? How was she going to replace something like that?

"You shut the fuck up HUMAN!" Stan yelled at her and grabbed another vase. Millie ducked behind the couch holding her hands up in surrender.

"Will you stop throwing things?! If you keep going nothing will be left of his house!" Millie shrieked as Isabel grabbed the vase from Stan's hand and put it back. Millie sighed in relief. Stan didn't say anything but disappeared. The only indication that he left was the door slamming shut.

Isabel slumped down in the chair putting the vase down on the coffee table. Millie looked a crossed the back of the couch to her. She got up from kneeling and jumped over the back and slumped down on the couch.

"Is he always that intense?" Millie whispered as she tried to relax her shoulders. It wasn't as easy as it could have been. She was sure she was going to get a face full of glass when he looked towards her with that vase in his hand. She hasn't gotten hurt enough to have vampire blood yet and she was hoping to keep that record going. If or when she separated from Eric for whatever reason, she wanted it to be good and optimistic reasons; she didn't want to be tied to him with his blood. She didn't want to think about him when she would be trying to forget him.

"Yes, Stan is…Stan. There is no way to deal with him, but to just ride in through. No matter how hard you try." Isabel sighed. Her purse suddenly beeped. Her caramel hand reached inside and picked up her phone and flipped it open. Her frown turned into a stunning smile.

Oh. Millie put a hand on her smile to hide the frown on her face. Isabel was in love too. What was with her and attracting couples around her? Sookie finds love, then Tara, even if it was just a little stunt with Sam, Arlene and Terry are in the flirting stage, and now she was seeing the affect of vampires in love. Isabel had that same twinkle in her eye that Sookie had when she talked about Bill. Why couldn't she have that? Every time she turned around everyone wasn't as lonely as her.

"What's his name?" Millie asked as she moved from the couch. She had to clean up that glass Stan broke. Millie thought she saw a trash can and broom in the kitchen.

"Hugo." Isabel whispered. Her eyes sparkling as she talked. She didn't move as Millie went to the kitchen and grabbed the broom, and sweeper tray. She was just starring at the ground when she got back and started her chore.

"You must love him a lot, Sweet Tea." Millie smiled bitterly. At least she tried to smile.

"I do. It's just….we have been fighting for some while and I'm not sure if…."

Millie bent down and started to sweep the glass up. "You're wondering if you should break up."

Isabel nodded her head, as her hands twirling the phone. Little cricks were coming from it telling Millie she was putting a little bit of pressure on the tiny black box. She was really worried about whatever was going on in between her and her lover. Millie couldn't sympathize; she never was in love before, unless you counted the little crush she had on Jason in the second grade. She doesn't think that counts though. She never wanted to think about it again either

"Yes. He keeps bring up that I should turn him, but…I just can't." Isabel dropped her phone into her purse and held her hands on her chest.

Millie stopped sweeping up the glass. Isabel's face was covered in a pain that Millie didn't know. It was twisted and her eyes dimmed to nearly black holes of sorrow. "Isabel."

Isabel's head jerked up and looked over to her. Millie could see the start of blood tears in the corner of her eyes. "I'm sorry. You probably don't want to hear my troubles-"

"Stop Isabel." Millie sat down her things and put her hand on Isabel's knee. "I don't know what your relationship is like. I haven't even been in one yet so I don't know how good my advice will be but…why haven't you turned him?"

Isabel jerked her knee out from under her hand as she recoiled from Millie. "I could never do that to him. I want him to live and not end up like I am. Cold to the touch…never to be able to have his children. I want him to have a life. To have a family."

Millie smiled before going back to work. She emptied the tray first, in the wash bin next to the computer chair a little bit away, before starting to sweep again. "Maybe you should tell him that, but also take into account what he wants."

Isabel's face went slack as she starred at Millie's bent back. Millie didn't pay her any mind, but she did stop sweeping to say one last thing. "He may love you enough that he's willing to give it all up. It's really not your choice if he goes somewhere else to be turned is it?"

"No one would touch him. He's mine."

Millie smirked before emptying the last of the glass into the trash bin. She turned slowly on the balls of her feet to face her. "If there is a will there is a way."

Isabel looked at her like she was trying to find out what makes her tick. Finally she stopped starring to grab her purse and got up from the arm chair. "Your advice is the worst…but most enlightening. Such a weird child you are"

Millie gave her a little salute. "It's what I do…..and I'm not a child. Haven't been in years."

Isabel smiled a little before leaving. Millie didn't wait for her to leave before dumping the bin full of glass into the bigger trash can in the kitchen. Afterward she grabbed her cell phone from the coffee table and dialing Eric. Instead of sitting down to watch the muted television she went to the computer sitting in the chair and powering it on. She really didn't want to pay for another vase when it wasn't her fault that it was broken, damn it Stan, but….Stan wasn't going to buy a new one. Just a feeling.

"It's almost sunrise, Millie. What took you so long?" Eric snapped. He seemed a little pissed off. Millie rolled her eyes. She could only do that because it was over the phone and not in person.

"What was wrong with Sookie when I called her she seemed strung out." Millie ignored his question as the computer showed a password protected screen. Damn. She didn't even have the slightest clue on what it was. She typed in 'vampire' to see what would happen. It didn't work.

"She found out I was torturing humans for information, plus she was attacked by an animal remember?" Eric stated matter-of-factly, like he was talking about the weather, which was a little creepy, "She will also be coming to Dallas tomorrow night. I will be coming a couple hours behind. We meet at Carmilla's at midnight. Be ready."

"You do remember I don't have a license, right?" She laughed a little as she typed 'fangs' in next. That didn't work either. "Do you know Godric's computer password?!"

"Yes, I know, but Pam taught you every well. Don't wreck it, it'sGodric favorite. Now what have you learned?" Eric grunted as she heard something move in the back ground. She didn't have vampire hearing so she didn't know what it was. "Try 930A.D."

Millie typed it in and almost shouted in joy when it unlocked and opened up. "Hey it worked!" She clicked the search engine and typed started looking for a florist around Godric's house.

"The Fellowship of the Sun did it, I don't have proof though, and Isabel won't move an inch until we do."

Eric snarled. Millie almost jumped out of her seat when she heard something crash on the other side phone. "They are incompetent! När jag fårdetkommer jag attrippasinahjärtan med mina barahänderoch fest tills jag hungernintemer!"

Millie shuddered as she heard him switch to Swedish. Whatever he said sent chills down her spine. It was such a raw language and with such aggression he said it, it made Millie want to run for the hills. She really needed to learn Swedish. Maybe she'll do that once she gets to college, though she was still debating on going or not.

"Yeah…well if Sookie is coming we might need her to investigate the church for us." Millie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'll go to but I won't hear at much as her. I get it though touch mostly not just listening. Besides, Churches don't like letting girls in without a man near to keep an eye on them."

"What do they think you are? Whores and prostitutes?" Eric sneered at her.

"Yep." She popped her 'p' as she answered, scrolling through way the search engine popped out. She clicked a link and looked at the credentials.

"I don't like churches." Eric stated, "I like your idea, but Bill won't like it, and it would put not only you but Sookie in danger."

Millie stopped scrolling down the homepage. Yes she would be in danger, but it was worth it. Eric has been so good to her, even if she was treated like a prized pet. She was patted on the head and wasn't treated differently because of her little problem. She could repay him a little she would do it…plus he signed over a boat load of cash into her name…And Lafayette. He helped Lafayette.  
"I know, Sugar, but…He seems important to you, enough that I might use the L word to describe your relationship. Think of it as a thank you for all things you've done for me. Oh and can you call me if you know anything about how Lafay-"

Eric didn't say anything else, but just clicked his phone off. What a rude vampire.

She shrugged her shoulders and went back to looking for vases. She clicked out of the website she was in and found another one. This one looked expensive. Millie's eye spotted the best yet. It was a crystal vase, which looked just right for the house. The light from the hanging lights would reflect perfectly with the diamond cut. She placed an order of two dozen Camellias. It would cost her over five hundred but it was worth it, even if it didn't match the other one in the house.

Millie then proceeded to clean the whole house to calm her nerves. She didn't want to seem to be slacking off. After all she was suppose to take care of the place.

Millie was in the middle of curling her hair the next night when her door bell rang. It wasn't anyone important but just her flowers she ordered. The delivery guy didn't stay longer than two seconds before running away scared. If she didn't know any better she would say that he knew a vampire lived here.

She sat the camellias in the place where the last vase was and finished getting ready. Since she wasn't trying to impress anyone she just put on light pink sweater, which was a large on her small frame making it baggy but it looked good, and leggings. She even got out her favorite hot pink pumps on.

So she ate some Cinnamon Toast crunch and watched reruns of Charmed that seemed to be on a continuous loop, before leaving the house.

When she arrived in Godric's car, people rushed to help her out, and give her valet parking. Another person escorted her to a conference room where she waited for another hour scrolling through shows on the television. It was just five minutes past twelve; she got up around nine, when Stan and Isabel stormed in. Millie just gave them a little wave as they made themselves comfortable. They seemed to have come here often enough to be just walking in, making Millie suspicious that the Hotel Carmilla was like a nest of some sort..

The next to arrive was Eric, who appeared with Bill and Sookie. The only reason she knew Sookie, and Bill by default, was with Eric when he came marching in was Sookie complaining about something.

Millie waved her hand as Sookie and Bill's eyes went wide. Millie almost forgot she didn't tell them she was in Dallas, only that she was doing something for Eric. She was about to open her mouth when Stan thought it was the right time to make a snide remark.

"You should have told me Eric hired a fucking human, Isabel." Millie was a little insulted by that. She was human and she was technically hired by Eric. Why did he suddenly have a problem…oh. She wasn't hired. She was Eric's human. He most likely though she did his bidding without a price. Well now she was just plainly insulted.

"Now wait just a minute!" Sookie pulled her head back looking as offended as she could with her old lady lipstick. Millie really did wish Sookie did her lipstick differently. It looked like Granny.

"Respect her." Bill snarled as he put a hand on Sookie's hip. He was fulfilling his protector role in full at that moment. Millie would have applauded him but she rather stay quiet with all the emotional high vampires in the room.

"Thank you." Sookie nodded her head to Bill. Millie didn't see why. It was his job to defend her, no need for thanks. He totally owed her for all the shit he put Sookie through.

"I couldn't tell you, Stan. You've been off on your own for days." Isabel snapped as she played with a ring on her finger. It was gold to match her other jewelry. It almost looked like a wedding ring where she was from but it was on the wrong finger.

"Who could have told me when I was here not two days ago!" Stan snapped.

Isabel rolled her eyes. "You left before I could, you damn fool!"

"Are you certain Godric was abducted by the Fellowship of the Sun?" Eric asked from where he was pacing.

Isabel said no but Stan said yes. Millie took her chance to get into the argument while there was still silence and not yelling vampires.

"I bet it is. I just don't want to go and kill everyone inside." Everyone turned to Millie like they seemed to have forgotten she was there. Nothing out of the norm for her. They also might be a little stunned that she was sitting their swiveling in a chair.

Stan pointed a finger at her. "See even your puny human gets it. They're the only ones with the organization and manpower."

Isabel started to glare at both her and Stan as she spoke, "But they're amateurs. It doesn't make any sense. This is Godric we're talking about, over 2000 years old."

"Old don't make you smart." Stan snapped at Isabel. Millie snapped her fingers and pointed to Stan.

"You got that right. I've seen Eric get stuck on one of my homework questions once." Millie snapped her mouth when Eric stopped pacing and glared at her. He was not in a happy mood and he was just getting angrier as the conversation progressed.

"Besides, there's no proof." Isabel interjected before Eric could kill Millie with his eyes. If he could she was sure he would send her to hell by now.

"If they've got him, I'll hear it. That's my job." Sookie spoke up. Millie wanted to bang her head against something. Don't stall, Sookie, please, shut up before Stan snaps your neck!

Stan just shook Sookie's comment off before going back to his main idea. "There's no reason to wait. We need to take these fanatics down. Full-out attack. Exterminate them like the vermin they are, leave no trace." Killing everyone, the almighty Stan could only come up with killing people. Go, cowboy, go!  
"Hum, vampire-hating church annihilated. Wonder who did it? Fucking brilliant." Isabel snapped as she leaned more of her weight on her left leg.

"I doubt the King of Texas would approve the destruction of our international political agenda." Bill put in his input as he leaned on the back of the table. Millie nodded along. She knew nothing about him, so she was going to go with what Bill said. She didn't want people to die. She wasn't comfortable with the idea of killing a whole church full of people just because of spite and Stan not wanting to some up with a compromise.

"Fuck that. The great revelation is the biggest mistake we ever made." Stan took his cowboy hat off.

"Don't use Godric to make your own little power play." Isabell crossed her arms as she looked over Stan. Great now they were going into politics. Couldn't this wait until after Godric was found? Eric must have had the same idea because he went ballistic on them.

"You're completely incompetent! What's happened to Godric is that he surrounds himself with clowns." Eric snarled as he rubbed his hand on his chin.

"We invited you as a courtesy. This is not your territory. You have no voice here." Isabel prompted Eric. Millie wanted to cut Isabel. Not only did she somewhat threaten her when she got here, but now she was giving the exact same warning to Eric. This woman must think high of herself.

"Yeah, sheriff. Why don't you run on back down to Louisiana. We don't need you or your puppets." Millie really wished Stan would shut the hell up right about now. Repeating comments was worthless at the moment and Eric didn't seem like he could take that at the moment.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere." Eric eyed them before leaning his weight on the table with his arms, trying to stop pacing from his intense worry. Yes, she did say worry. That was the only word Millie could come up with to describe him at the moment.

"We need a plan." Bill finally speaks up. What a useless man. If he wanted to help, he should have stopped the fighting between Isabel and the Stan Man.

"We take them all out at once. Pre-emptive strike." Stan huffed at as he moved towards the table. His black leather boots barely making a sound. She really wished they had taken them off before coming inside. She didn't want shoe prints everywhere when Godric came back.

"Of course, so the federal government can bombs us back to the Middle Ages." Isabel snapped as she followed him. It was like if one of them moved the other hand to or they got the one up on the other. It was a little weird and very competitive of them.

"Things were better then."

"Then go to Romania and live on a cave, you ranchero poser."

Millie scooted down on the couch when she saw Eric's face. This was not going to end well. She rather be out of the target range when it happened. Eric picked up an old looking vase on the other end of the little counter in the corner, and _threw it a crossed the room into the wall_.

"God bless it, ERIC!" Millie snapped as she got up to look at the damage done.

"Godric has protected you, made you rich, and you stand here spitting and scratching like infants." Eric snarled paying no attention to Millie as she fretted over the broken vase.

"How much did that cost?!" Millie pulled at her hair as she starred at the broken pieces scattered all over. This vase looked older than one Stan broke, more irreplaceable. Even if she found every single piece on the floor she was never going to be able to put it back like it once was. Millie groaned as she started to pick up the pieces she needed to get it cleaned up before she stepped on a piece, and started to bleed everywhere with four emotional high vampires. Not the best thing in the world she was sure.

"Look,if y'all argue any more, I'll either fall asleep or start screaming, so this is what we're gonna do: I will infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun." Millie suddenly heard from where she was kneeling. She almost dropped the pieces back to the ground as Stan slammed the door on his way out. Millie was sure she was going to have to convince Sookie what she just offered.

Her day just got that much easier, but then Eric made it that much harder but fucking killing this poor vase.

What did vampires have against vases?

Millie looked at the new one she just bought. She might have to hide that when they come over again.

* * *

 **Swedish translated:** When i get over there i am going to rip their hearts out with my bare hands and feast until i hunger no more!

 **That took forever. Oh and i might only update once this weekend. i have things to do and don't have time for two chapters. My bad, Sweet Peas.**

 **Answer: I would fall over dead.**

 **Question: If your vase was thrown a crossed the room what would you do?**


	8. Episode 8: A New Deal

**No Tb dialogue in this one. I don't own TB but...I really do wonder what it would be like if it were actually real.**

 **Edit 11/2/2016**

* * *

Everything hurt. It was like someone threw her whole body into a pit of snakes and just let her get bit over and over again. Her muscles burned like she was on fire. Her eyes felt like they were glued shut. Her mouth so dry it felt like she hadn't had anything to drink in years. Her stomach hurt. Her hand moved just to touch it and she almost screamed. Something was there.

She let her hand move down to the ground again. If she didn't touch it, it wasn't there. If she stayed still she'll be fine, nothing will hurt.

Millie crackled open her eyes trying to focus through the blurriness. She was somewhere with little lightening. The golden yellow ball of light in front of her was chopped up in pieces. Someone was standing next to her, his body blocking some of the light from the fixtures above. She focused her eyes on the brown blob in front of her. She squinted her eyes as much as she could as whatever it was became clear to her. Toes started to form. He had roman like sandals on. Brown leather wrapped around the pale skin of his feet. Light white fabric just barely sweeping a crossed the tops.

"Well she seems to have a little fight in her left." She heard a voice that grated on her nerves. It just grated on her. It seemed so familiar but she just couldn't place it.

"Sure does. Bleeding perfectly to torture him with a bit before meeting the sun, sir."

"You know what, Gabe, you're right. Let her just sit there and bleed, like the fangbanger she is. If we get to torture that thing, all the better for everyone."

Millie closed her eyes again. What were they talking about? She wasn't a fangbanger, she can't do that. She hasn't met anyone she liked enough. Her head hurts. She wants to go home. She wants her granny. Where was Eric he needs to get her out of here?

Has she thanked Pam for the shoes yet? She can't remember how she got here. She needed to think. What was she doing before she got here. She was doing something important, she knows she was. Her head hurts.

* * *

 _Millie groaned as the car moved towards the church. It was huge and just screamed that stuck up people came here to waste their money. She didn't go to church like Sookie did. No her grandmother had her stay home so she wasn't crowded in a church with the possibility of old people pinching her cheeks. Her granny didn't want her to see eighty years of everything bad they did. No she was told to stay home and read the bible, which she never did. She would always sneak out to the cemetery and touch the tombstones. After all they were the only 'people' she could touch._

 _She shook her head and opened the door to Hugo's car before catching up to her cousin. Her feet clacking in the dark purple platform pumps she was wearing. She didn't pay attention to what was said on the way to the church. Her attention was pulled over to the side where a group of people were doing jumping jacks. What in the hell was a group of tiny muscle church boys doing? Church does not make you do physical education._

 _Millie looked back at the walking banana, or Sarah Newlin as others knew her, and then at the jumping noodles. If Sarah made her do anything like that, she was so going to charge Eric an extra thirty thousand. She hated anything to do with sweating. The only reason that she kept her own tiny waste was to torture herself on an exercise bike. Even then, she only got through it because she reads a book while on the torture device._

 _Soon they entered another room. Millie was drawing behind her cousin and fake fiancée. She gave up on trying to catch up and let her feet go back in the normal rhythm as she made sure to know which way they went. Since they were so far ahead of her, thanks Sookie, she missed which hallway they went into._

 _Great. She just got lost on a top secret mission in the middle of enemy territory. Eric was so going to kill her…if she gets out of this. Something made a spark noise behind her. Clacking of shoes made their way towards her. Her heart beat started to pick up as she pulled open the door on the right. She closed the door as quietly as she could and stepped backwards. Suddenly her she was teetering backwards. She tried to balance herself but the heel of her shoes weren't touching the ground anymore, and her shoes didn't help anything._

 _She tried to grab the wall but her hands just slide. There was nothing to grab. Her whole body flew backwards_

* * *

Millie opened her eyes again. That's right. She got lost. She got lost picked the wrong door and fell down those stairs. She remembered ever single step as she went down. Her body landed on something. Her hands went to her stomach again looking for whatever impaled her.

"I would not do that." Millie tensed as she heard a voice. It was soft. So soft it made her want to sleep. It had some kind of accent to it. She couldn't pinpoint it but it was silky smooth to match his tone. He liked it. It was nothing like those harsh voices from before.

Her eyes went up and her head turned just an inch. It felt like she had run a mile before she got to look at him. She wasn't expecting what she saw. It was boy, maybe a little older by at least two years but not more than five. His hair was cut short to his head and was a pitch black color. His eyes a sparkling green and it seemed to have a spark in the middle. A spark that she has seen before.

"I know you. You're Godric Gaul, I saw you on TV…Eric's maker." Millie didn't recognize her own voice. It was so soft, and not like Godric's. It was more like it didn't have any volume to it.

Millie closed her eyes. Suddenly a hand was shaking her whole body. She whimpered as the thing in her stomach shifted.

"It had to be done, young one. You cannot fall asleep. You may not wake again." Godric removed his hand from her shoulder but Millie grabbed it. His skin was soft. The palms had calluses on them that rubbed her callus free hand. He must have used them a lot before being turned into a vampire. Will the calluses grow back if he cut them off, or regular skin?

"Am I goin' to die?" Millie whispered her eyes looking into his green globs. She didn't want to die. She hasn't kissed anyone before. She hasn't gotten rid of her virginity yet. She hasn't fell _in love_. She wanted to know what it is like to look at someone you adore more than anything. She wanted to get butterflies in her stomach as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. How can she die like this? She hasn't done anything wrong! All she did was trying. She just tried to be normal and finally when she got the chance, she's going to die.

At least…she finally got to feel another person's hand in hers. He didn't pull away his hand, but just let it stay there in hers. It made her feel less alone.

"Yes, you are." Godric whispered. Her hand just grabbed his harder. Millie let out a little sob as her other hand came up and grabbed his. Both of her hands felt like she was going to break a few bones in his cold one, but it was unlikely since his body was naturally stronger then hers.

Millie moved her head so she could look at him with a more comfortable position from the ground. She lifted her head just a little bit to look around. It was the hardest thing to do. It was like her head felt like a ton. They were in a closed space, the walls covered in metal bars that she was guessing was silver. She couldn't see a door, it was probably behind her, and she didn't want to turn her head that way. It would hurt too much.

She looked back at Godric and his blank slate face. His eyes were nothing like his face, and gave away what he was actually thinking. He was sad. His pretty green eyes were not as bright as they were on the television that one time. If it was pity or not she didn't know but he was sad…and hungry it the dilation of his eyes were anything to go by.

He wasn't standing like he was before she closed her eyes. He was sitting down, legs crossed in front of her. His pure white clothes looking like they were just made as they shined just a little in the horrible lightening. How does he do that? Every time she wore white she got some kind of dirt on it, and this place didn't look the cleanest.

"Will you hold my hand?" Millie asked as she looked at hers holding his. "I just want to know what it's like. Eric never lets me and I'm sure he won't let me after we get out of here."

Godric's brows pinched together as he stared down at her. Millie gave him a smile as his lips turned down. She didn't want both of them frowning. She didn't want to die in such a depressing mood. It might send her to hell.

"Eric Northman?" Godric asked his lips pulling apart just a little in confusion. Millie liked his lips. They weren't skinny like Eric's. What was she thinking about again? Her head hurts.

"I'm his human? I think that's how it works." Millie let one of her hands fall to the ground. She didn't have energy to keep it up like that. All she had left was enough to hold up her one and her grip was lessening as time went on.

Godric just looked down at her hands. He seemed to be contemplating something. Millie wished she could jump into his head and know what he was thinking about. He wasn't like Eric. She could tell things with him but this vampire was different. He didn't show his emotions as much as Eric, or even like Pam. His hand suddenly tightened around hers as her eyes started to slip down.

It was so…it was so much better then she imagined. His cold hand wrapping around hers like a warm blanket never minding it was not actually warm. It felt warm at least, like it was radiating heat that it wasn't supposed to. Millie smiled as she put more pressure behind her own grip.

"Do not close your eyes. Eric will be here to heal you, I feel him coming." Godric whispered as he moved closer to her. He used his other hand under her head and pulled her closer. The movement made more tears leak out of her eyes as whatever was in her moved. It was like someone had stabbed her and was twisting the knife as slowly as possible. Millie shut her eyes with force as she was pulled away from her spot. Something under her made a squeaking noise. She hopped that wasn't blood. Her head was then laid on something soft; making her finally open her eyes threw the pain she had coursing through her. Millie's head was lying in his lap as he starred down at her from above.

Millie would have blushed if she wasn't losing all her blood as it seeped from the hole in her. Instead she just smiled and mouth "Thank you" as her head started to feel a little better. He just nodded at his eyes never leaving her face, like he was searching for something.

"Eric won't fix me. I'm just a doll to him, even if I think of him as a sort of friend. Besides, he won't give me blood to heal." Millie sighed as she looked over his pretty face. He was handsome. Better than any boy at her high school.

"Why do you say that?"

Millie lost the little smile she tried to keep. The half optimist mood she was trying to keep fell through as she let loose of Godric's hand just a little. It was too hard to keep up the pressure that she had on his hands. She was getting tired. She didn't know how much longer she had. She hoped she got to see Sookie before she left.

Godric's head shot up. He tilted his head and closed his eyes. Millie just watched him. He was concentrating. His brow frowned as he listened almost like a dog would.

"Someone is calling me."

Millie grabbed his hand harder as she pulled it to her chest holding it to her body. He can't leave. She didn't want to die alone. He was all she got in this hell whole. He can't leave her. She couldn't deal with that. She would go insane as she sat here waiting for death. Her tears started to stream harder down her face.

Almost like he was reading her mind his hand gave a little pressure and he looked down at her again with those warm eyes. "I will not leave."

She closed her eyes in relief as she let her body relax. She had unconsciously tensed her body at the thought of him leaving her to die alone. Millie has always been alone and she didn't want to die like that as well.

"Has Eric not given you blood before?" He asked out of the blue making her eyes open up again to stare at him. Why was he asking this of her?

"No. I've been very careful around vampires." Millie gave him a grin. "Isn't it just the worst?I've been so very careful, around them and its stairs that kill me."

"Technically it's the wooden stake." Millie blinked up at him. A wooden stake was pushed into her middle? How? Did these people just leave stakes around a church? That wasn't safe. What if a kid got a hold of one?! She started to laugh, but something wet started to clog her throat. Her whole body started to shake. The liquid in her throat just bubbled out of her mouth. Godric pushed her head to the side as blood spilled from her mouth. She coughed a couple more times before she stopped. Godric helped her to look up at him again.

"I'm sorry. It's goin' to stain." Millie whispered as she took in a deep breath. Something was rattling around in her and it wasn't good. She must have broken a rib and when Godric moved her, her broken rib moved just right to hit her lung. It's most likely what hurt the most.

"Do not worry about such trivial things. I must confess something to you."

Millie raised both her eyebrows at him. "You don't have to. You've did nothing wrong, have you?"

Godric's face twisted as he started down at her. His pupils dilating further as he starred down at her. "I have done more unforgiveable things in my time then you will ever know, but that is not what is needed to be said."

Millie filed that away for later, if she even got out of here alive. Something was a little weird at the way he said it. It was like he actually felt guilty which gave her some hope for vampires. If someone like Godric, who is older than two thousand years, felt guilty there was hope for them yet…and her.

"Eric has not given you blood making you not truly his in the eyes of the older more powerful vampires, such as myself." Millie nodded. What was going on? She was dying; she didn't need a history lesson on how vampires held things so possessively. She knows they were very territorial, and that is all she needs to know.

"My blood is old, and very sacred. If I give it to you, you _must_ stay by my side and not Eric's any longer."

Millie's eyes widened. Eric has been so good to her. He was the first to teach her what it was like to be normal. He took her in and didn't treat her horribly like he did with others. Then again…he did that for Sookie. He was using her to get to Sookie and he knew that if he did anything wrong towards her Sookie would never come to him willingly. But that doesn't take away her attachment to him. He was literally the only thing that kept her safe in this world and she grew attached to him like a favorite pair of shoes. He was somewhat her friend.

And why would he do this for her? She barely knows him and he knew nothing about her. They were complete strangers. Vampires didn't do anything without reason and _never_ do they just volunteer to do things out of the kindness of their hearts,

"Why?"

"I would remember that Southern belle sugar sweet voice from anywhere. Consider it paying a debt. You saved me from horrible boredom." Godric gave her a deadpanned look as he starred down at her.

Millie gave him a sheepish smile. She was going to say something to him about how her voice not sounding like that but coughs started to rack her body. Blood bubbling around her mouth as she finally got her breathing under control. Godric's hand pulled her hair out of her face as she finally calmed down. The blonde strands turning red- brown with drying blood.

"I-I-I h-had a d-deal with Eric." She gasped out at him, her body barely moving as she tried to get more oxygen in her body.

"You would l like to carry it over to me, yes?"

Millie nodded as she looked up at him. Her eyes barely staying open. "H-he promised to protect me, from everything that would hurt me. Can you do that?"

Godric smiled his fangs popping out. Her heart started to beat faster than the slow pace. He must have finally got tired of her and was going to finish the job. Maybe she won't die from stairs….or stake.

"Yes. I give you my word." He spoke, his accent thicker than before.

"Then save me."

He then ripped out the stake. Millie screamed as the burning sensation ran through her. She was cut off as something hard and wet slammed down on her face, filling her mouth with his sweet chopper blood.

Millie wasn't sure how this was going to turn out.

* * *

 **Okay so it's normal size and i did not go over three thousand i think. This is most likely the only update this weekend.**

 **Answer: I would be the one throwing it, yelling "I AM ERIC FEAR ME!"**

 **Question: Favorite OTP in TB?**


	9. Episode 9: I Am So High Right Now

**Any familiar dialogue is from foreverdreaming. org and i don't own TB, but i really wish Millie was a canon character.**

 **Edit 11/2/2016**

* * *

Millie giggled again as she turned Godric's hand. It was almost glowing in the poor light of the cage. Everything was glowing. Colors were swirled around her and made everything tilt. She let his hand fall as she snuggled closer to him he was so warm.

"You're pretty!" Millie giggled as she looked up at him, her head snuggling into the fabric around his waist. He was so warm. He was like a furnace radiating it, which was really confusing. He was dead so he shouldn't be warm.

Godric just patted her head, his fingers waving through her hair as she giggled more. "I think I may have given you too much blood."

She leaned into his hand. No one has ever played with her hair before. When she was little she usually just put it in a head band until she finally learned to put it up into ponytails. She didn't like to see what people were thinking about when they accidently touched the back of her neck or scalp. She didn't know what it meant fully back then and would scream until she was left alone. Hours and hours by herself, just waiting for someone who could touch her.

"You're a dream come true." Millie squeezed his waist as she tried to melt into him."I don't feel lonely no more."

Godric's hand stopped moving in her hair. She made a little protest at him stopping. It just had to end before she got her fill, didn't it? She closed her eyes tightly trying to make the colors stop dancing. She really didn't like the colors anymore. They were giving her a headache.

"You do not know me Millie. You have no reason to say such things." He voice interrupted her concentration. His soft voice sounding strained as he dropped his hand on her head not moving it at all like he was doing.

Millie opened her eyes and lifted her head. "And you don't know me. I love it when Eric touches me. I feel normal, but he barely does it, only a flick in the forehead once in a while. This," she laid her hand on the hand on top of her head," is the most someone has touched me in years, almost fifteen. Don't tell me I have no reason to say what I've said…..your face is green." She dropped her head back onto his leg and curled into herself for comfort.

He sighed at her. Millie giggled again as the colors swirled around her. Suddenly his whole body went ridged, stopping all of her fun. Vampires don't go stick straight for no reason other than something was seriously wrong. His hands stopped moving and gently laid her head down on the concert. His warm fingers barely touching her cheek in a fast sweep making her shiver as he moved her head. It was like he was treating her like a fragile doll.

Her eyes barely shut before he was gone. Not even the air was disturbed as he moved. The door was swinging on its hinges as he was ripped open. The sliver door knob crunched into a ball. It looked like someone took a paper that someone made into a scrunched up ball. It was ridiculous.

She shook her head. Where did he go? She doesn't want to be alone anymore. Why did he leave her here all alone?

Millie moved her arms under her and pushed off the cold concert. It was so cold, almost like ice sheets had formed under her when Godric left. She moved her legs further underneath her and slowly stood up. Her legs were shaking as finally stood up fully. The concert under her feet making her toes curl inward. Where were her shoes?

She shook her head and made her away over to the open door. Her legs shaking making her tilt left and right. Her hand moved to the wall to keep her balance. The colors swirled around her faster as she moved down the hall. The corridor was long and had poor lighting. It was empty except for a few boxes stacked next to the wall. Millie didn't know what they were but the text on them said "L.O.D.I." which made no sense to her.

Millie moved further down, her hand sweeping against the wall a crossed the boxes. As she continued down as she heard talking. It was a deeper voice then Godric's and didn't have that pretty accent like the Vampire's did. She didn't like it.

She looked around the corner and saw yet another stupid cage; this one didn't seem like silver like the last one. Millie moved around the corner. Godric was standing with his back to her. His tall frame above two men, one was Hugo, and someone else, but all she could see of the third person but two tan legs moving backwards.

"Godric?" Millie stumbled forward her hands catching the metal of the cage to keep herself up.

His head snapped away from the person in front of him towards her. His eyes widen a fraction in surprise as he moved towards her.

"You should have stayed where I left you." His hand slides up her arm holding her steady. It was warm again. Millie's hands moved from the grate and grabbed his shirt front. It felt good to have someone near. He didn't leave her. She wasn't alone anymore.

"You turned blue while away. I hope you're not sick." Millie dropped her head on his chest as she moved closer. He was so warm, like he was radiation UV rays like the sun.

"MILLIE!" Someone shouted. Millie didn't lift her head but she did turn towards the higher pitched voice.

Millie smiled as her cousin stood up from the ground, it didn't matter that she somehow changed her skin color to bright pink. "Sookie…did you see I found Godric!"

Sookie shook her head at her as her hand held the front of her dress closed. Why was her dress unbuttoned? Millie lifted her head and squished her eyes at her cousin. "You weren't trying to seduce Godric were you? That's bad!"

Sookie turned purple as she stood up, her hands working at trying to keep her dress closed as she moved. "Millie I'm with Bill, besides! Where have you been, young lady! You went completely MIA on us!"

Millie dropped her head on Godric's chest. Her head hurt. Why did she feel so weird? She never tried drugs before but if she could compare it, she was absolutely sure that this is what it feels like. The colors brightening and moving around her and everything sounding louder than it should without reason.

"Millie answer me-", Sookie stopped her yelling as Godric's head tilted upward. He was listening to something again. Millie really was impressed. She could never hear as far as what he can, but then again it was a vampire for you.

She shook her head and turned her eyes towards the big guy on the ground. He wasn't moving like the other guy. He was just laying there like the dead. "Mister, are you okay?"

"Hush, child." Godric reprehended her laying his hand on her head. The warmth seeping from him into her like a warm blanket is waves. Why was he so warm when he was dead? All this thinking was making her head pound harder on her skull.

Someone's scream shattered the whole quiet of the room. Millie shrank into Godric at the sound. It was so loud, any louder and her ear drums would have burst.

"It's Bill!" Sookie shouted, making Millie rub her head into the white fabric further. Her cousin was so loud that she was turning purple.

"No…..I'm here my child. Down here." Godric said it in that soft voice of his. If he talked anymore like that she was going to fall asleep. Millie adjust one of her legs further towards Godric. She just wanted to melt into him and stop all the hurt she was going throw in her head. Unfortunately, her legs were still unsteady and her foot slipped out from under her.

"Godric."

Godric quickly wrapped his arm around her and pulled her back up. Millie giggled as the world spun around her.

Eric's face swam in front of her as her head rolled around on her neck. She gave a wave towards him, but he didn't seem to notice her. He was kneeling in front Godric, all of his attention focused on the vampire holding her. He looked so much better than he was before.

"You were a fool for sending humans after me." Godric looked down at the taller vampire.

"Eric! Your missing vampire is a rainbow! He turned blue and green and now he's red!" Millie whispered as Godric adjusted her in his arms. Millie leaned her head on his chest again as he moved her close to his person; the warmth seeping into her again.

Eric's eyes flickered to her, raising an eyebrow, then back towards Godric. "I had no other choice. These savages they …. They seek to destroy you."

" I'm aware of what they've planned." Godric almost seemed to whisper. He removed one of his arms to point at Hugo, who was bleeding from a cut on his head. "This one betrayed you."

Millie gasped, "Sookie, your fiancée is horrible! Eric hang him up by his toes!" She glared at Hugo from Godric's arms. How could that man betray the woman he loves? If she had someone to hold so close to her heart like he did with Isabel, she would never do something like this. The repercussion would be to huge compare to a petty fight they might have had.

"He's with the fellowship. They set a trap for us." Sookie added to the conversation, completely ignoring Millie. Why was she being so mean to her? Millie has done nothing wrong and everyone is treating her like she isn't there. She'd beginning to feel left out here.

"How long has it been since you've fed?" Eric asked as he starred down Godric. He's intense eyes never leave Godric's body. It was like he was looking for a reason to kill everyone in the building. All the blood woul be horrible to clean up for the janitor. Millie started to giggle again. It would take hours to clean everything up.

"I require very little blood anymore." Godric answered.

"Why doesn't Eric have an accent like Godric?" Millie asked leaning towards Eric. Eric just put his hand over her mouth. How rude! Millie stuck her tongue out and licked his hand. Eric didn't pay attention to her at all but kept his eyes on Godric. Really, why was Eric so into Godric?

An ear drum burst noise cut through the air, making her and the other two vampires winch. Eric removed his hand away from her mouth as Godric pushed her into Eric. Eric's leather clad arms wrapped around her as she stumbled over to him, almost falling on her face on the way over. If she had her shoes, she wouldn't be this clumsy.

"Save the humans." Godric gave a pointed look at Sookie, andcommanded, "Go with him."

"I'm not leaving your side until you are..." Eric started to protest, but Godric cut him off.

"I can take care of myself."

Millie looked between the two as they fought like brothers. It really was endearing. If she wasn't do worried about Godric leaving her with Eric and Sookie

"Hey, I don't want to go with Eric! He's a mean meanie mean guy!" Millie whined and let Eric take all of her weight. Eric didn't even move a muscle as he lifted her up back to where she was when she was actually using her legs.

"Eric, don't be mean. Spill no blood on the way out. Go!" And Eric left, carrying Millie as Sookie followed behind him. Millie looked past her cousin and gave a slight wave at Godric. He gave her a tiny wave back before Eric rounded the corner and she lost sight of him. It really wasn't fair that she couldn't stay with the only nice vampire.

Millie grabbed a hold of the front of Eric's jacket as he started to jog up the stairs, making her bounce up and down. The motion alone made her already swirling stomach feel ten times worse. At the top of the stairs Eric put her down, the bones in her butt smashing painfully into the wood floor, and looked around the corner with Sookie.

She didn't know what was around the corner but whatever it was made Sookie and Eric start to fight about something. Again.

"I could have you out in seconds."

"There are kids out there."

"All those humans wouldn't think twice about hurting us."

"Why didn't you bring Bill with you?"

"His attachment to you is irrational. It clouds his judgment. He would kill every child in this church to save you." Millie gave Eric a look at that one. She really didn't think Bill would kill children like that just because Sookie was stuck in a building….Would he?

"Why aren't you?"

"I'm following Godric's orders and getting you out, that's all." YEAH! Godric is saving the day! Millie knew there was something awesome about him!

"He's your maker isn't he?" Millie rolled her head against the wall to look at Sookie. Was that a bad thing?

"Don't use words you don't understand. " Millie giggled at that one.

"You have a lot of love for him."

"Don't use words I don't understand..."

Millie lifted her head barely an inch and whispered over to Eric, "I call bull on that one, Mr. Too-Tall-For-Regular-Sized-Pants! Yeah, I know why you wear track suits!"

Eric ignored her again. That was really getting on her nerves. He of course knows what love is. He felt it for Godric, because if he didn't he wouldn't have put all this work into finding him. He wouldn't be following Godric's order not to kill everyone if he didn't feel a little something. He even felt it for Pam! The Amazing Pam who talked back and didn't get hurt because loved her enough to deal with it, and not kill her on the spot.

Eric started to move around the corner. Sookie shouted something after him, but Millie's head was swimming so much at the moment she couldn't understand what it was. After maybe a minute of them just waiting, Sookie suddenly ran a crossed the room leaving her leaning against the wall on the ground.

Millie scouted along the wall to peek around the corner. Sookie and Eric were walking towards big double doors on the other side of the room. Eric gave her a look and held up his hand in the universal sigh to stay put. Then she was all alone. No one was with her as she just sat there waiting for something to happen.

She was not just going to sit here and do nothing. Millie used the wall to push upwards to get her feet under her. She slowly slide against the wall around the corner, and ignore the unconscious bodies laying on the ground and made her way to the double doors.

Booming steps soon started to follow her. She tried to move faster but arms caught her around the middle and started to pull her backwards. Flashes filled her mind, faster and faster. All her focus was stolen away as people started to talk around her as they pulled her along.

Pictures of s brunette filled her head. She was very pretty, until her face started to turn red, then blue to purple until her eyes glossed over. Millie started to scream as they pulled her along. Her feet went flying everywhere, trying to get them off. She didn't want to see anymore. This was enough. No more!

Someone else whipped in front of her face. This one was blonde. She had brown eyes that seemed to sparkle, until they suddenly stopped. Millie looked down at her hands. Red. Blood red. Redredredredredredredredredredredredredredredred. Millie screamed louder and bite down on the hand holding her shoulder. More women were passing in front of her face. One more, no two maybe three, before she got out

She was dropped to the ground. Her vision snapped back to reality. Millie started to scout backwards until her back hit one of the pews. The man holding her was blonde, and brown eyes, he looked eerily like the women he stabbed. He moved towards her but Millie grabbed the pew and moved further back until the pew was between them.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Sookie shouted from acrossed the room. Millie's head swiveled around to see her standing with two men holding her. In front of her was Eric laying on an alter with silver hanging a crossed him. Smoke was flowing through the air where the metal hit him, burning into his skin.

With her attention directed towards Sookie, the man who was holding her grabbed her arm again throwing her back in his Home movies.

The blonde woman with the beautiful brown eyes filled her view again, but instead of being the man this time she was watching it happen on the side lines. The woman was wearing a black business suit with a name tag. Maggie. Her name was Maggie, and she was scared. Her hands were shaking as she held them in front of her. The man was holding a hatchet in his hands as he yelled something at her. Millie shook her head and tried to cover her eyes, but the person in reality was holding them down at her sides. She closed her eyes, but it kept playing. Then the man moved. He swung the axe right into her skull. Her blond hair turned orange and red as blood soaked into her blonde hair. The man laid his head on hers and started to cry.

Millie screamed, she screamed as loud as she could. Her face became wet as tears slide down her face. Suddenly her body dropped to the ground and reality came back into view. The aisle and brown pews were back. Sookie wasn't where she once was but now helping Eric of the alter while Steve Newlin was lying on the stairs with a green blob on his forehead. Stan was holding a man close to Jason's age ready to bit him. Bill had appeared with Stan and was holding Sookie close.

Millie wrapped her arms around herself and moved away from everyone. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Godric standing on a platform higher heard his voice fill the air but she didn't care what was going on. All she saw was that murder getting held by some unknown vampire ready to be killed. She hoped that vampire broke his neck.

Godric suddenly said something that caught her attention. "I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it." Then he was behind Steve Newlin picking him up by his neck to hold him in front of everyone. "Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" No one said anything, the cowards, but then again no one should die for Steve Newlin. "That's what I thought. Stand down, everyone. People, go home. It's over now."

"Please don't leave me." Steve yelled as all of his followers filed out of the church and out the doors. None of them looked back at him, not even in pity

Godric dropped Steve Newlin. "Please don't leave me." Steve yelled as all of his followers filed out of the church and out the doors. None of them looked back at him, not even in pity

"I daresay my faith in humankind is stronger than yours. Come." Godric lifted his lip a little at Steve as he made his way down the steps.

Millie didn't even notice Godric was right next to her until he gentle touched her arm. Her head jerked to look up at him. He was giving her a strange look before he suddenly ran his arm under her legs and around her shoulders and picked her up.

Millie squeaked as she was lifted in the air, her arms going around his neck to keep her balance, as Godric walked towards Stan. The cowboy didn't look happen as he turned towards Godric and said, "Sir. After what these humans have done to you."

"Has it. Come." Was all Godricsaid as he went towards the door. Millie looked at Stan over godric's shoulder.

"Why are you taking Eric's human, Sheriff?"

"She's mine now." Godric answered, his lips moving her hair as he talked. He didn't seem to mind that the blonde strands were going everywhere.

"…you should have killed that one guy." Millie whispered softly. If they weren't vampires, they most likely would not have heard her. "…with lollipops. Stick them right in his eyes."

"Which one?" Stan asked as Godric stiffened under her. Millie tightened her hold in response. She may not have heard all of his speech but she did hear bits and pieces in her blank state. He didn't seem to approve of killing people at all.

"That man who was holding me." Millie answered Stan as they made their way of the church and down the front steps.

"Why?" Godric asked as he let her down next to a black SUV. Millie leaned against the car as Godric opened the door. Stan went to the other SUV as Eric came up from behind them. She didn't even notice him following behind them.

Millie grabbed his arm lightly, getting him to look at her. His green eyes not as sparkly as they were earlier seemingly have dulled through the whole event. "He murdered a person he loved in cold blood. That is the worst crime imaginable. You don't throw away love like that. Love is to be held and cherished like the most precious possession for all of eternity. "

"I do not know what love is."

Millie giggled, "Of course you do, silly goose!" Millie tapped his cheek twice. "And if you can't see it I guess I just might have to help you, Dumplin'."

"Seriously Godric how much blood give you give her?"

* * *

 **I know! It's been forever, BUT I HAVE NOT ABANDONED MY STORY! I UPDATED FOR YOU! Anyway i rushed on this chapter a little so,sorry for grammar mistakes.**

 **Answer: Millie/Godric obviously (yes i know Millie isn't in the story, and i just gave away the pair in the story)**

 **Question: Eric owes you a favor, what is it?**


	10. Episode 10: Modesty is a Lost Concept

**I do not own True Blood but by god WHY DID THEY KILL GODRIC SO SOON IN THE SERIES THEY COULD HAVE DONE SO MUCH WITH HIS CHARACTER!**

 **Edit 11/2/2016: Also important note. If you just started to read this story yesterday, don't worry about it, but older readers need to go back and read chapters because I am awesome sauce and edited my chapters, and added new passages so Millie's story connects to the original one more, plus it gives the story more plot which I will use later.**

* * *

Millie switched to another channel as Godric reassured another person on the phone for the tenth time in the last hour. The ride home wasn't exciting at all. No one spoke a word. All Eric did was glare at his Maker, Millie finally remember her conversation with Eric and Pam about what it was now that her head stopped swimming with Godric's Super Stoner blood. Godric ignored him in favor of staring at her like she was the most bazaar thing in the world. It was making her feel very pretty and a little like a science experiment with how his eyes scanned her for everything and anything.

She could barely keep the blush down and even when she got out of the car his eyes still examining her. When they got to Godric's home he didn't even ask her way shewas following him to his home, or why Eric was following him around like a puppy dog. He couldn't really because the phone went hay wire as soon as he got into the house. Even if he didn't have to keep answering the phone she wasn't really sure he would have ask. It was like he knew she was living here already which is impossible, unless Eric told Godric right in front of her and she didn't hear it.

Eric moved a little next to her on the couch as Millie got up. "I feel gross." She said as she made her way over to the bathroom. "I'm going to go take a shower." It's what she needed. She needed to get the feeling of that man's hands off of her. His hands that killed the person he loved the most in the world. A sin that she could never forget.

Eric lifted his hand from his face and gave her his signature smirk and wiggled his eyebrows. "Want me to join you, Camilla?"

Millie twisted her face at him before flicking his forehead. "Stop teasing me, you jerk." It wasn't like she didn't mind it but it hurt her. It consistently reminded her that she was never going to find someone to actually do things like that with her. She knew he didn't mean it like that, but years of similar experience has programed her into a pessimist.

Godric gave them both a look before going back to the conversation he was having on the phone. He didn't seem very happy but more like he was annoyed then anything if the twitch from his lip gave anything away. Why he was answering the phone if he was so annoyed by it, she didn't know. If it were she would have shut the phone in the freezer and forget about it. Something she has done with her cellphone when she was ignoring Sookie.

She made a little detour to the bedroom she was using and grabbed her pajamas, too big red plaid night pants, and a tank top. Millie didn't like the thought of wearing the silk nighty that Pam packed her in a house with two male vampires. It just seemed stupid. Really stupid.

Millie learned from experience, and they one thing she knew never to do is wear anything that you would be embarrassed to bed. She sighed as remembered a traumatic incident she had with Pam and Eric. She never expected it to happen, honest! She was just going to spend the night at Pam and Eric's because she needed to get away from Sookie for a little while. The bad thing was, when she got to Eric's house he lead her down stairs (he had all the bedrooms built underground because he never had human company at his house before). Pam then demanded she wear this frilly slip of a night gown, which Millie complied to, which she wished never did. Then in the middle of the night, or actually day because Eric was demanding she get on his schedule, she was sandwiched between two bodies. Apparently Eric's bloodline had a tendency to wake up in the middle of the day for some reason.

She barely opened the bathroom door when she heard the phone start to ring again. It really was a pity. Godric has been through so much, and it seemed like instead of resting he was trying to comfort others. It didn't seem fair, but was it really ever fair?

Millie dropped her eyes to the ground. She knew the saying but it never seemed more real than at that moment. Life was fair. She knew her life wasn't fair. She got stuck with a defective power that liked to act up from time to time just to fuck with her brain. Godric on the other hand, was dead and he still got the butt end of the deal here. She didn't know his past, but she did know that he wasn't at that church for himself. He wasn't talking to others on the phone for the past hour for himself. He did that for others, because he was a leader here. He was important to others, and it he just let it slide to just relax and feel free his whole system would just fall apart. Even life after death wasn't fair. There was no escaping it.

Well, at least that was what she thought about the situation. For all she knew Godric could be perfectly fine just basking in the attention, but she really doubted that.

The bathroom was the same as when she left it. Her fresh apple shampoo and conditioner on the side of the tub, one of her light pink towels hanging behind the door, and her makeup and her toothbrush bag next to the sink where she left it the last time she was here. She quickly stripped out of her light yellow dress and took off her matching hot pink bra and panties, which Pam apparently packed after stealing her normal ones, which reminded her to pick something up from the mall for her dear little pest. She turned the knob for the shower and stepped in. Her legs shaking as they hit the smooth tub, because of the freezing temperature of the white smooth tub material. It remaindered her of that man's hands on her.

Even if it has been a while since it happened, but she could still see the vivid images of that man murdering Maggie, and what he planned for her. It made her want to puke everything she ate the day before. The blood and brains that covered that man's face will forever haunt her, like everything else she has seen in her life time. Millie pushed her hands in her wet hair. She has seen too much for her young sixteen years. She wanted to cry, but she had no tears left to give.

The water splashed her skin making her shiver. The water was still cold as the water soaked into her blonde hair and ran down her body. Millie grabbed her shampoo and started to lather her hair up as the water started to turn warm on her back. She let her head fall back and let the water wash away.

Millie sighed as the warm water splashed against her head. It was like everything was being washed away. The entire trauma to her body, the high she was on all going away with the water and spiraling down the drain with the soap suds, much to her pleasure. She ran her hand over her hair to get the water out and started to apply her conditioner. That feeling that came with Godric's blood made her feel weird and she rather not have it in her system again.

The feeling wasn't unpleasant, but she didn't feel like herself. It was like something else was in her. It was like someone was touching her everywhere, being her as well as someone else. It made her feel less alone, and that scared her to death. It made her forget she was alone and she didn't want to forget that. She needed to know she was alone so she could always look for someone to be alone with. If she forgot she was by herself in isolation, she would stop looking and that means she gave up. She couldn't give up. If she did she would die, and that wasn't a hyperbole.

A door banged, making Millie jump. She stopped applying her conditioner, and tilted her head. It sounded close, but it couldn't have been the bathroom door. Both of the vampires would have known she was in the bathroom. Eric knew better then to come in here and have her yell his ears off, and Godric….Godric didn't seem to be the kind of man. At least, not at first glance.

Paying it no attention she completely missed the shadow being cast on the glass doors of the shower. She finished rinsing her hair and turned her face towards the shower head for one last soak before getting out.

Something tapped on the glass. Just a simply two little knocks but it was enough for her to nearly jump out of her skin. Her foot slipped making her slam her hand on the glass and make a squeak as she tried to keep her balance.

"Camilla?" Millie blinked twice at hearing her full name, from Godric. The one person who seemed to honorable to come into the bathroom did, completely blowing everything she ever thought about him sideways. She turned tomato red as she pulled her arms into her body. Why was he in here right now!? She knew he could hear the shower going.

"W-what are you doing G-Godric?" Millie stuttered as the water continued to pour down on her.

The shadow of Godric moved a little to the right as his arm came a crossed the glass and started to pull it open. Millie made a sound of protest and slammed her hands down on the door handle to keep it closed. Godric didn't even strain as he pulled open the door and fed her pink towel in through the gap. She grappled it at it and wrapped it around her body.

Millie held to herself as tight as she could as Godric opened up all the way. Godric didn't even blink a pretty green eye at Millie's flushed face. "I would like to ask you why you are staying here."

She flushed brighter as she tried to step out, and almost stumbling. Godric offered her his hand which she was hesitant on taking. Why was he doing this now of all times?!

"Couldn't you have picked a better time than this?"

Godric gave her a small smile, as he took the liberty to grab her hand and help her out. Millie held on like it was a death grip and slowly stepped out trying to keep her modesty while she did so. When both her feet hit the rug, Godric didn't let go of her hand but instead held it harder.

"Eric said this was a perfect time to discuss details with you." Godric said not letting her hand go as he starred down at her, his green eyes trying to see everything about her.

"…No it's not." Millie scrunched up her nose and held the towel tighter around herself. She was going to kill Eric when she got the chance, or at least get Pam to do it for her.

"I am sorry then." Godricpulled her hand up and tapped his lips to her hand very lightly. It was like someone trailed a piece of hair over her knuckles. It made Millie's blush brighten at the apology.

"Eric set it up." Millie stared down at his hand with her red face. It was still warm for no reason. It felt like his hand was supposed to be in hers. It almost seemed to be made to go with hers. It made her feel less lonely when he held her hand like that.

Godric starred at her before it registered that she was answering his question from before. Millie avoided eye contact as his eyes never left her face. "My protény needs to stop meddling in things…Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Her face warmed up as he talked, and her face felt like it was going to explode on her. "U-um…just a little. I'm usually more…covered up then this when I talk to men."

Godric gave her a blank stare as is fingered lightly trailed over her own finger tips. If she didn't know any better she would say he hadn't touched anyone in while either. His fingers slowly gliding over her nails, and the flesh at the very tips of her fingers was like he was memorizing everything about them. Millie really didn't mind because she loved having someone touch her for a change instead of having to get the guts to touch Pam and Eric, and that was very rare. Then when they touch her it's either to make her do something or to get her flustered. Touching someone for the simply pleasure of it? Millie was liking Godric very much right about now.

Godric trailed his lips over her knuckles again, in a apology it appears, before saying, "I have walked this earth many years. It is hard to…understand the ever changing modest of humans."

Millie burned as she looked at his neck, the flesh was pale as the moon and made her want to see if it felt as soft as it looked. "Being naked, with only a towel is probably a no go for a lot of woman, Darlin'."

Godric let his lip twitch upward as he moved out of the way of the door. "Then please, do what you need and let us talk afterwards, yes?"

Millie nodded once and felt his fingers slip from hers as he opened the door and left the bathroom. She flipped the switch for the fan as she fanned herself to get the red off her face. She didn't even look in the mirror as she slipped her clothes on and flung the towel on the back of the door and ran a brush through her hair. It was the fastest she had ever gotten ready in her life, well besides that one time she took a shower at Fangtasia. That wasn't fun.

She put in a hair clip to keep her hair out of her face and left the bathroom. Millie peeked around the corner to see if there were still there and either by good luck or bad they were both siting on the couch talking about something she was too far away to hear. She stepped closer and around the corner to see more of whatever they were doing. Her foot barely peeking around the corner as she watched both men talk.

Eric was slouched down on the couch holding a crystal glass full of blood, real or not Millie didn't know, and she really didn't care at the moment. What she found fascinating was that Godric was making a face at the glass like it was the worst thing in the world.

"Godric can't drink true blood." Eric stated, his eyes slowly sliding towards where she was standing.

She sighed and came out fully from around the corner and started towards them. Her bare feet pushed through the fur rug on the wooden floor. "Why can't he drink it?"

Godric's lips tilted up a little as his eyes turned towards her. Just seeing the forest green of his eyes already made her want to blush to her hair roots. "My body cannot process it like younger vampires can. Eric and I believe it is because I am too old."

Millie raised her eyebrows she sat down in the chair a crossed them; right next to the coffee table. "What in it can't you process in it?"

"Some of the synthetic compounds. My…people looked into it." Godric leaned forward and let his hands hang off his knees as he starred at her more. "They also believe my unique vampire line is also playing a factor."

Millie scouted forwards so she was closer to the glass coffee. She gentle laid on of her hands on the glass as she listened intently to what Godric was saying. She never even noticed Eric's raised eyebrow as he looked over his glass of blood. "If that was so then why can Eric drink true blood?"

Godric trailed his eyes off her face and looked down at her hand. "Eric isn't as old as I am. Eric won't be able to drink it after he reaches 2,000 years as well." He said and slowly tickled his fingers down her hand on the glass table. "Isabel has hired some Japanese scientists looking into a solution."

She felt blood rush to her face as she felt the smooth skin of his finger tips. She flicked her eyes up to his face to see him starring at her again, like he wanted to see how she reacted to his fingers touching her hand. Millie pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and looked down to his hand again, seeing it trace all her delicate digits one at a time.

"Not that I don't like seeing you making a friend, Godric, Millie, but didn't want to discuss some things?" Eric sat his glass down as he gave both her and Millie a sour puss face. Millie blushed hard before she slowly pulled her hand away. She didn't want to, and it was apparent with how slow she was pulling her hand away and Godric wasn't helping her out with this at all. He kept stroking her fingers like a beloved cat, also most like she was the most precious pet he ever owned, and not stopping at all as her hand moved towards her.

"Yes, I did." Godric said never stopping his hand form hers, which was making her very distracted. "I want to know why you thought it was a good idea to send in humans for me."

"God-AH!" Eric shouted as his hand came up to his face and touched the glass imbedded in his face.

"Seriously?!" Millie deadpanned at Godric who was holding Eric's cup, at least what wasn't planted into his protégé's face. "You're sitting on a cream couch! How am I supposed to get the blood stains out of it?!"

.Godric blinked at her while Eric moaned in pain, not making a move to dig the glass out of his face, probable because he wasn't given permission to do so. "I shall buy a new one?"

"Godric…you're so sweet…but I think it's best you let Eric get that glass out before his skin heals over it."

"…Is it necessary to continue this conversation?"

"…Yes?"

* * *

 **I KNOW! It's been awhile but I've been working and making money and money means I can totally buy all the True Blood dvds. I'm sorry for all the mistakes, but I COULDN'T LOOK AT THIS CHAPTER ANYMORE TO EDIT. I'M SORRY MY SWEETLINGS!**

 **It wasn't that long of a wait was it?**

 **Answer: Well a very big favor I could ask would be BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP in a BLEEP BLEEP. That would be so much fun.**

 **Question: What would have happened if Sookie never realized she was a fairy?...I can say so much about this…**


	11. Episode 11: Oh Lordy it just got Steamy

**I don't own True Blood, but I want someone to rewrite the show and have it aired with Millie in it. I mean seriously. I know she hasn't done anything to progress the story yet and she has little character development so far(hopefully that will change once the story really gets going), but I think she would do so much for the story, because let's be honest. Sookie is kind of has….plot armor...and…is always forgiven somehow?...and everyone else does the wrong thing but her?...**

 **I liked Sookie for a minute, and then…she shagged Eric to just break up with him when he got his memories. I hate her. You don't throw supermodel hot guys to the curb when you can keep them.**

 **I also have a whole bunch of grammar problems which i shall fix on a later date.**

 **IMPORTANT INFO AND NOT ME RAMBLING HERE! MUST READ!**

 **Edit 11/2/2016: Also important note. If you just started to read this story yesterday, don't worry about it, but older readers need to go back and read chapters because I am awesome sauce and edited my chapters, and added new passages so Millie's story connects to the original one more, plus it gives the story more plot which I will use later.**

* * *

Millie dabbed a wet cloth of the rug as Eric and Godric argued next to her. Their voices bouncing off the walls of the cozy home making her brain feel like it was going to explode. She put cleaner in the white fur as she tried to get Eric's blood out of it. Her cloth was stained red, but the rug wasn't getting any cleaner. From her experiences, Horrid was going to need a new rug, but she liked to think she could try to fix it.

"I wanted to save you!" Eric snapped above her as he pulled more glass from his face putting it with the rest of the shards on the glass table, which was slowly piling up. It reminded Millie of a shattered ruby, with all the blood building on the glass and the artificial light bouncing off of it.

"So you send in defenseless humans? Is that ruttnade brain of yours even working?" Godric flicked his wrist down at Millie as he said defenseless. She might have felt a little offended, but she could be honest with herself. She was defenseless.

Millie rolled her eyes, knowing she was had little to no ability to defend herself, as she looked over to Eric with a raised eyebrow. Eric flicked his blue eyes down to her before rolling his head around and away from them both. Millie slapped down her rag down to put her hands on her hips as she knelt on the ground before both of them. She knew that face. That was Eric's I-might-have-left-something-out face, and Millie had a feeling she knew what he wasn't spilling the beans about.

"Did you explain anythin' to him Eric?" Millie didn't mind that Eric didn't seem to tell him, but it was kind of stupid. Bill she was mad at because he told someone he hated that she had a superpower of some kind and didn't even tell her. She would have been mad at Eric as well if he was in Bill's place. The point was. Godric held her contract, that's what she was calling it because what the he'll else was she suppose to call it, and it seemed important to know she could do things. Things that got her in a lot of trouble a lot, every single day, of the time. It was an occupational hazard.

Godric's eyes snapped over to her. "Explain what exactly." His voice wasn't harsh but it was cold. It made Millie shiver a little; not once since she met him did she ever hear him speak in such a glacier cold tone. Then again, she has only met him for…Millie wasn't sure how long she was in that cage with Godric, but she was estimating about two days. This tone might be normal for him because Eric didn't seem phased at all. She could only guess on why he was using that, tone and the only logical thinking was because he felt like he wasn't given all the information he needed, which Millie completely understood. Plus he wasn't given all the information needed. Mollies would be a little pissed too.

She rolled her feet under herself and pushed her body up further and away from the ground, so she was kneeling in front of them. "You remember when I freaked out at the church right?" Millie asked slowly so he wouldn't get upset more than he was. Upset vampires was not a good thing for humans like her. She learned that in her first week of knowing a vampire.

Godric leaned forwards to have his face level with hers. "I was preoccupied at the time. All I heard was a woman's wail." He said in a softer voice, like he regretted the way he spoke to them.

Millie sighed as she grabbed her rag again and flung it at Eric with little more force than necessary. "You idiot ERIC! How is he supposed ta protect me if he doesn't know what I can do?" The rag smashed against his face making him growl that stupid growl that made Millie want to hide under tables. He heard it more then once in the past couple of weeks at Fangtasia and it always ended with someone spilling a bottle of fake blood on the ground. Or at least that's what Pam tells her. Millie just left and hide in the office.

Godric didn't look away from her face as he snapped his fingers making Eric stop growling like a feral dog. "What do you mean Camilla?"

The green of Godric's eyes flicked over her face before settling on her own eyes. Millie sucked her bottom lip into her mouth as she worried her pants. "Well, I got a certain…problem." Millie started. Her eyes wavering and settling on his linen covered knees. "I see thin's when I touch anyone besides vampires. I don't know why or how, but…yeah. I see pieces of there lives."

Something tickled the bottom of her jaw. The warmth that seeped from it made Millie want to sink in it and never get out. Her head tilted into it as the warmth pushed her face upwards so her blue eyes could look into green again. This time however the green was dark and not sparkling like they once were. "Is that why you twitch every time my fingers touch your skin?"

Millie's face reddened as she tried to look away from him, but his finger had more strength then her hold body held. She had no choice by to give a single nod to answer him, because she didn't trust her own voice not to shake.

"Vi måsteåt gärda detta." Godric mumbled before he flicked his face up and looked beyond her head. "Gå till hotellet I kväll."

"Vad hander festen?" Eric snapped while trying to whip the blood off his face.

"Vi kommer att ha det I morgon kväll." Godric snapped back in his husky voice. It amazed her how much his voice changed when he spoke in different language. It did things to Millie that she was a little embossed to admit to herself.

Eric huffed at Godric before dropping the towel in his hand in Millie's lap. She could tell he was physically having trouble staying in the room. His red eyes dropped down to Millie and silently started to beg her. Millie waved her hand at him, "I'll look out for him." With that Eric flew from the house and slammed the door shut behind him with enough force that the picture frames rattled. Millie gave a quick glance at Godric and her heart started to beat ten times faster, and she was sure Godric could hear it.

Millie understood that she was embarrassed with how close he was to her person. She was like this when she got anywhere near Eric and Pam in the first week, until it settled down to a dull throb when they touched her making he ache for more contact. Godric on the other hand, was making her heart beat twice as fast. Unlike when she was with Eric, she felt her stomach flutter making her question if she was actually feeling nerves or something else.

"You smell…delicious." Godric whispered as his face inched closer to hers making her lower stomach flutter horribly. His personality did a total flip now that Eric was gone. His eyes dilated almost making them completely black. Millie would be lying if she said she wasn't a little bit uneasy, but she couldn't say she was scared either, which probably made her stupid. Millie really didn't care at the moment though, especially with the look he was giving her. It felt like he was smothering her with the way he was looking down at her.

"T-thank you?" Millie stuttered as Godric's hand moved from her chin to her jaw so he was cupping her cheek. His other hand did the same thing to her opposite cheek until her face was framed her face. More blood rushed to her face as she slide her own hands over his and wove her fingers between his. "U-um a-are you hunger?"

He didn't stop as his face came closer until his nose was almost touching her own. "My body doesn't need-"

Millie pulled her fingers around his, squeezing his hands as her eyes hardened on his. "You haven't fed in at least two weeks, and ya let me drink from ya at the Church. Ya probably have nothin' but air in your veins."

He pulled his face back away from hers so he look at her whole face instead of her eyes. "What are you saying? Din retas mig är mycket modigt av dig."

"I don't know what you just said, but…what I am tryin' to say is. Eric never drank my blood because his claim was just a formality instead of an actual claim. With you I don't know what it is, and I don't mind givin' you some of my go go juice. I owe you." Millie whispered as she searched his eyes for whatever he was thinking. It was like a light was turned out in his eyes, and Millie was trying to find him through the black void.

"You do not owe me anything. If anyone has debts to pay it-"

"Would be me. I had a deal with Eric involvin' information. With you I can only presume who don't want to know what Sookie does when she's in the shower. So this is my way to repay you." Millie cut in and squeezed his hand harder. "Besides. You gave me some of yours, it's only fair."

He looked down at her for a moment before he slide his hands down her neck pushing the spaghetti strap out of his way, as he held her upper arms. He pushed himself forward until his knees hit the glass coffee table behind her and leaned over her tiny body. "You are strange. You do not know me yet you offer your…what did you call it? Go go juice?"

Millie grabbed a hold of his lower arms and steadied herself so she didn't fall over with the weight he was leaning on her. "You saved me…and I would like to get to know you. You seem…more than the other vampires. It gives me hope. You give me hope."

"An så skall det vara." Godric whispered. Millie opened her mouth to ask him what he said, but he changed. His hands tightened on her arms and his whole body lunged at her. The movement was frantic like he was afraid she would change her mind if he didn't move fast. The gentle nice guy that he once was turned into a rough and vicious attitude. Millie wasn't going to lie, it made her heart beat faster.

The coffee table dug into her as he pushed her on to her back on the table. His body molded into hers as his legs straddled her bent ones on the ground. Millie squeaked as his nose left a tingly trail down her neck until it hit the junction between her shoulder and throat.

"Don't make those noises." His lips mumbled against her neck. She gasped as he ran his tongue over her skin in a slow trail. "Stopp, eller jag kommer inte att kunna styra själv." He whispered as his nose trail further down.

Millie felt like she was going to melt with the heat that covered her face. The smoothness of his skin against hers was a totally new feeling for her. No one touched her like Godric was doing now. No one has ever rubbed and smashed against her until her breast felt like they were pancakes between them, no one had their face buried in her neck slowly licking the skin like it was a lollipop. Like it tasted like the sweetest fruit.

Godric pulled her skin into his mouth, making Millie wiggle underneath him. She guessed he didn't like that, because his grip tightened around her pulling her further into him stopping almost all movement from her. She was shaking with nerves as she tried to stay still for him. It was harder then she thought possible. Every time he touched her, her lower stomach busted with fireworks like the fourth of July. It was so bad that she was trying very hard not to rub her legs together to make some kind of relief from the tension Godric was building in her body.

Then pain. Millie cried out has his fangs slid into her skin as easily as a knife to butter. She clutched her legs together as the pain fell away to a singing feeling flowing through her body. It was like someone had drugged her and was letting the sun burn her up. It was warmth. It was moonlight. It was waves of just pure bliss that was just surrounding her whole being. Her stomach started to burn with a bundle of light as she felt him suck at her neck, his lips contracting around the holes in her skin. Her legs started to make little rubbing motions as she tried to cling them together.

Then it was over, like it never happened. Her body was trembling from the sheer force of what Godric did to her. Millis's whole body shagged against the coffee table as he legs curled closer to her body. She lifted her head up to look at Godric but he was on her again.

Godric's eyes never left hers as his bloodied mouth touched her forehead in a tender kiss. Millie looked up at him and gripped his arm with her shaking hand. "W-what was that?"

Godric lifted his lips from her forehead to look at her face fully. His entire bottom half of his face was covered in her blood. It was dripping down his chin in little rivulets. She could only imagine how her face and shoulder looked like.

"…this experience can either be horrible, or…excitable for humans and vampires alike. It all really depends on the situation" Godric whispered as he stopped crouching and put his weight on his knees, making his face become a little closer to hers.

"Will it be like this every time I'm bitten by a vamp-"

"You're MINE Camilla. No other shall touch you unless I give them permission, and with the way your blood tastes…no one will ever go near you."

Millie tightened her grip on his arm as her other hand gripped the one he was ripping his linen pants with. His fingers tensed up as her own ran over them; covering them like a warm blanket. She didn't know how she felt about being Godric's. It wasn't going to be like what she had with Eric she knew that. Eric never drank from her like he did his play things, and Godric seemed to be the kind of man to take accusations like this very seriously. Millie was conflicted on being excited or scared. It depended on how she looked at the situation of probably never being free again, or being protected for the rest of her life. To never be alone again...

She also didn't know how to react to Godric's admission about her blood. She has never been tasted before today, and she was kind of surprised she tasted good enough for Godric to make such a declaration. "I guess you're my first and-"

"Only." Godric finished for her. His fingers loosened and wrapped around her own small fingers. "Do not tell anyone how delicious your blood tastes.'

She leaned her body forward and away from the coffee table that was digging into her back. "Why is it that such a big of a problem?"

Godric's lips pulled back further than she has ever seen since she met him. The smile was blinding on how truly happy he looked. "Because if anyone knows that I find your blood the best I have had in a long time, everyone would want a bite."

Millie nodded her head, "…that's bad."

"Very."Godric nodded as he started to stork her fingers gentle. Millie smiled as she just looked at him. She didn't know Godric very well, certainly not enough to say she knows him, but from what she's seen he was the type of man she can only hope to marry. She wanted someone who could stroke her fingers so gentle that it made her feel like a most expensive and desirable thing in the world. She also didn't want to have her silly visions every time they touched her, but that was impossible.

She looked at his face again, seeing him looking at her again. His mouth was covered in her blood but that wasn't what caught her attention. She has seen so much blood in the last couple of weeks that it didn't even affect her at all, which may be a bad thing for her future. No what caught her attention was his eyes. Those big green eyes of his, something that was very much going on her favorites list, were sad.

"Hey, don't look so down Godric." Millie smiled wrapping her fingers around the hand that were stroking them. "Today was a good day. No one died, and you literally took out the main branch of this crazy organization! Be happy!"

Godric gave her a funny look before he pulled back all the way and leaned against the couch. He ran a hand over his head and gave her that blank look that seems to just be his face. "How can I be happy when it is what I am that is causing all of this?"

Millie sighed and leaned on the couch next to him. She propped her elbow onto the couch and leaned her head on to her hand. "You're just too cute thinkin' this is just about vampires. It more than that. Haven't you noticed racism and anti-gay rallies in the past? What about women's suffrage?"

Godric looked at her like she was crazy, "What does have to do with anything?"

Millie gave him her biggest smile, "Because, Sugar, the only difference that your problem and theirs, is yours was taken to the extreme. It's not what you are, it's what you represent."

The spark that was in his eyes came back, and his face lite up a bit before he gave her a small smile. "Is what my kind represent bad?"

"No! You're just different, and sometimes people misunderstand what makes you different." Millie slowly moved her hand up but stopped when she was just a hairs breath away from touching him. She didn't want to touch him without permission. It was like an invisible force was holding her back, which was very old because she was all over him not ten minutes ago.

He must have noticed her hesitation because his own hand came up and wrapped around her suspended one and drew it to him. His hand wrapped around hers before uncurling her fingers until both of their digits were aligned. His hand dwarfed hers so badly that Millie let out a giggle as she moved her fingers between his and squeezed his hand.

"And you?" Godric suddenly asked his own fingers curling around her hand. "Are you called different?"

Millie heart dropped and she pulled her hand away and held it to herself. "I don't want to talk about it."

Godric's hand touched her face. His fingers guided her until she was looking him in the eyes again. "You may not talk about it now, but you will."

Millie grinned at him. She didn't know what about Godric made her so at ease but whatever it was, was pretty good. She could just relax and not have to worry about getting Homie Movies ever second of the day, and she can be herself and not someone who cut herself from the rest of the world. It was like she was on one of those highs Lafayette keeps going on about, and Millie wasn't sure she wanted to come down.

"Hey, Godric?"

"Yes?"

"What were you talkin' about with Eric?"

Godric sighed and let his hand fall from her face. "My nest wants to come over for a 'reunion'."

Millie's eyes went big. "A party. Here?"

"In a sense yes."

"God damnit!" Millie shot up and for the phone. "Why didn't you tell me sooner!? I have to make plans!"

Millie started to dial Eric's number, stepping over Godric as she got up from the ground. When she felt a hand snake around her ankle, but paid it no mind.

* * *

 **I feel dirty. I would never have thought I would write this so soon in the story, but with how fast Bill and Sookie got together and how fairies are and who now how True blood is….the story got away from me I'M SO SORRY! (Or maybe not because I have a feeling some of you were waiting for this to happen x)**

 **Just so you know I don't speak Swedish and all this sentences are from google translate so don't blame me for the mistakes because I know google doesn't translate well:**

 **Ruttnade: rotted (in Swedish)**

 **Vi måste åtgärda detta: we will have to fix this (in Swedish)**

 **Gå till hotellet I kväll: Go to the hotel tonight (in Swedish)**

 **Vad händer festen: What about the party (in Swedish)**

 **Vi kommer att ha det I morgon kväll: We will have it tomorrow night (in Swedish)**

 **Din retas migär mycket modig tav dig: Your teasing me is very brave of you (in Swedish)**

 **An så skall det vara: Than so shall it be (in Swedish)**

 **Stopp, eller jag kommer inte att kunna styra själv:Stop, or i won't be able to control myself. (in Swedish)**


End file.
